ilha das flores
by sallysweetapple
Summary: And the little Revenge herself went down by the island crags...Riley has a second chance to make the world her own. So do the rest of her friends as they set sail on the adventure known as life, no longer chained by expectations set on them by others. It's time to meet the world. *takes place their sophomore (10th) year of high school*
1. Chapter 1 'A' lunch

(Author's Note: **Hello gmw fam! I've been missing the show for a while now and even though I personally came to terms that it was over the minute after the (now series) season finale there was a part of me that hoped it would continue. Sadly it was not meant to be but the story had so many threads to finish and my brain came up with ways to continue so I couldn't move on with my life until I actually sat myself down and did a brain dump on how I would've wanted to see the show continue…and it just so happens that I wrote 10 chapters in one day. I hope you enjoy this story, I'm no MJ + co but his story really inspired me in a ton of ways and hopefully it can help others have closure too.**

 **Oh and before I forget, back when I was in high school we had block scheduling where on one day you have 1-4 period and then the next you have 5-8. I imagined that by some school board vote they changed the scheduling system at Abigail Adams High and started block scheduling so….that's how the conversation went in my head.**

 **Pairings: too many *evil laughter***

 **Oh yeah and just to make it clear, I own none of these characters and I don't want to make any profit off of writing this so here goes it.**

* * *

The unbearable heat of a summer in New York City made everyone's clothing stick to their bodies by stepping out of a building. Lucas was not only wet and sticky but panting and ready to have a heat stroke.

Being the gentleman that he always is he had offered to help an obviously lost old couple find their way to Time's Square. After writing down his instructions on how to find it from his side of town they asked him why he had a faint southern accent when he was such a good New York City guide. That prompted him into a lengthy discussion about how he could probably give a decent tour of Austin, Texas as well. It wasn't until Riley started sending him text after text asking him why he was late that he realized that, well, he was late.

 _Riley: R u coming?_

 _Riley: R u on ur way?_

 _Riley: Lucas! where r u? weve been waiting for 20 mins!_

 _Riley: Hey did you get my text?_

 _Riley: Are you out of the subway yet? sometimes I get spotty service there too…._

 _Riley: We r gonna start if u don't get here in 10 :(_

 _Riley: Just kidding….but seriously where r u?_

 _Zay: Dude I know u got riley messages but she insisted i send one 2 so.._

 _Riley: Did you get Zay's text?_

Lucas sent affirmation to both of them in case there was any doubt and made ran towards daylight. Since he had been only two blocks away the poor boy had thought it would just be faster if he ran to Topanga's but even the Austin heat hadn't prepared him for the hottest summer in New York City's last five years. Luckily when he reached their usual hang out his friends had a smoothie already prepared for him.

"I told you he was gonna run here," Zay was the first to acknowledge his entrance and handed him the beverage.

"Okay," Riley clapped to get the rest of their friend's attention, "now that everyone is _finally_ here, shall we begin?" Everyone whipped out their phones from their pockets and began to type.

It was their yearly class comparison discussion, which only began a year ago when they had entered high school. Lucas remembers how last year they just talked about the classes they were going to be sharing together over a smoothie and some bulochki but as usual, his girlfriend wanted to go the extra mile and turn something simple into a tradition. It was kinda cute how she got all passionate about stuff like that.

"I swear if I get Matthews one more time I'm gonna pop", Maya threatened her phone. But Lucas knew better, everyone did. She said the same thing the year before and the one before that and yet had a relieved look on her face when she confirmed with her friends that they were all going to have Riley's dad as their history teacher one more time.

"The chances of you being in Mr. Matthews' grade 10 class this year are very low Maya. Unless you signed up for History and the school's secretaries let an error slip past the computers you are likely in Mrs. Talib's Geography class," Smackle answered.

Riley looked up from her own phone and frowned. It hadn't occurred to her that she had indeed been signed off to take Geography for 10th grade. In fact, her screen was telling her she was taking AP Human Geography.

"Oh please," Maya scoffed. She looked up from her phone at her friends and continued, "there's always something that stops me from getting a new history teacher and I have a feeling this year won't be any different"

"In order to graduate we must get a passing grade in 4 social studies courses but two of those must be from a social science class," Farkle interjected.

"I have to take a whole other science class?" Maya slouched onto the orange couch she was sitting on.

"Uh no it's more like a study of human behavior, the choices they made and where it took them," Farkle reached over and patted Maya's leg. She hissed at his touch and he backed off slowly. "On the bright side, it's easier than having to memorize facts and dates since human behavior is almost always paralleled in various parts of the world"

"But My Sweet you forget our friends are in Geography not AP Human Geography"

"Actually I'm in that AP this year," Lucas spoke aloud for the first time since arriving.

Smackle looked pleasantly surprised and raised her right hand all the way up. They all looked at her expectantly. She had a sort of realization reflected on her face and then went and stood in front of Lucas raising her hand up in what was now clearly a high five gesture. With a grin, he answered her call.

"Atta boy Pretty Face I knew there was a brilliant mind behind the looks," she sat back down next to Farkle and brought her hands back together. "Anyone else in that class?"

"I am," Riley said not looking up from the device in her hand. "Looks like the four of us will be learning about how people behave, together". She reached out to her right and took Maya's hand. Maya was still slouching but kept glancing at her phone waiting for the Wi-fi to speed up and show her her class schedule.

"I guess I'll finally become an observer of humanity," Riley glanced over at Farkle who shared a knowing smile with her. Maya jolted up with a mix of joy and confusion.

"Wait, tell me you guys have Mrs. Talib for second?" Zay asked with caution glancing up from his phone.

"You too?" Maya replied. She looked at Riley with hope in her eyes.

Everyone smiled at the realization that they found the class they were all going to be in together. Sadly it was the only one for that semester and quite possibly the rest of the year. They were going into their sophomore year of high school, it was practically a given that they would finally have completely different schedules that year. They were already pretty lucky the geography teacher was let go which allowed Maya and Zay to join the AP class as regular students, maybe not so lucky for the teacher but lucky enough for them.

Even though Lucas had only one class with Riley to his surprise he wasn't upset about it.

"Gross I have 'B' lunch both days," Maya mumbled and took a sip out of her smoothie. "I hate it when I have to wait for lunch."

"Uh oh," Riley gulped. They all turned to look at her.

"Riley has 'A' lunch on her 'A' days," Smackle stated. No one questioned how she knew that piece of information.

"Who cares? I'll go eat lunch with you instead of going to third period", Maya smirked.

"Are you sure about that?" Riley replied and gestured for Maya to look back down at her schedule.

"Yeah, who needs Art 2…? Sorry honey you're on your own"

"It's okay! Maybe I can find a new friend to sit with." She plastered a smile on her face that made it clear it wasn't what she wanted.

No one looked too sure of that plan. In fact, they all started to think about whether one of them should change their schedules so Riley wouldn't be left alone.

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea," Lucas said, "I remember when I first got here how glad I was to sit with you at lunch," he gave her a sweet smile. She still didn't look too pleased.

"Yeah yeah or I can convince Mr. Jackson to let her be in art with me," as soon as the suggestion came out of Maya's mouth Zay and Farkle started laughing. She sneered at them but they ignored her look.

"I uh got banned from the art studio for a year when I turned in the final," Riley explained "I turned in a big paper mache sculpture and Mr. Jackson refused to accept it"

"Then how did you still get an A in the class?" Maya asked. She looked at Farkle then Zay "and how did _you_ guys know about this?"

"She made a big purple lump but there were two parts of it," Zay answered.

"Zay carried it and I helped Riley assemble it," Farkle added.

Maya turned back to Riley and raised an eyebrow.

"And then I told Mr. Jackson if he didn't accept my final then I'd have to take art next year to make up for the failed credit so…He gave me an A and made me promise to not come back unless I've learned to draw a cat without a purple crayon," Riley finished. She smiled at the memory. After spending a good two minutes thinking about what she wanted to make the only thought in her mind was a paper mask of a purple cat. Unfortunately, she didn't model the mask around her face and made it too big so Riley turned it into a sculpture. Topanga made her scrub the floor until all the paper finally came out but it was worth it.

"Really guys it's okay I want to make some new friends, in fact, I think we should all do it"

* * *

After hanging out for another hour with the entire gang Maya had to go home and spend some time with Gammy Hart. Next, Farkle and Smackle left to go and catch a movie. Finally when it was just Riley, Lucas and Zay the latter decided to head home and leave them alone so they could catch up.

Between a part-time job and a month away in Texas Lucas hadn't spent too much of the summer being with Riley. Her schedule hadn't allowed for much time either since she also had a long vacation in London (her mother's law firm tried to persuade her to lead the new branch in London anyways by giving the family an all-expense paid three weeks trip…which failed to convince them of course) and she spent most of the time with Maya exploring parts of her neighborhood she had never been to before. As a group, they spent plenty of weekends together but the two of them only had about a handful of dates the entire vacation.

They both decided to take the long way back to Riley's home so they could talk some more. Lucas took a hold of Riley's hand and handed her a cup of ice that would melt along the way so she could stay hydrated. She talked about a thrift store she found she could walk to within twelve minutes of her house and how Maya blew all her money on band tees from really bad 70s bands. He told her about how his Pappy Joe got a new Friesian horse from an old friend that was selling his ranch and how the horse was his if he wanted it. Riley was already imagining riding off into the sunset with Lucas on a white horse but when he showed her the picture of the animal she changed the image in her mind. A striking Lucas in cowboy gear taking her in a long yellow summer dress for a ride along the countryside.

When they finally got to the base of the apartments they sat on the steps and continued talking. He would lean over and crack a joke to make her laugh and she would reach out and touch his hands. They were comfortable in their own little bubble.

Finally, Lucas' mom texted him to go walk with his brother home and had to leave.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Lucas asked.

"No sorry I'm going up to Uncle Shawn's cabin with Maya, mom and Aunt Katy for the last weekend before school starts," Riley lamented, "how about Monday after school?"

"I can't football tryouts and I'm helping recruit the freshmen," Lucas took her hand one last time and sighed. "I hope once things settle down we can spend some more time together."

"Yeah, me too," Riley leaned in and gave him a quick hug before going up the steps. Before going inside she turned back to Lucas. "You're walking us to school right?"

"By 'us' you mean you and Maya?" he grinned, "Of course, can't bring the thunder without the lightning"

She watched him walk off and then ran up to her apartment to be greeted by Auggie, Ava and her mom.

"Hey honey how'd the schedule comparing go?" Topanga asked.

"Horrible!" Riley stormed to the couch and nudged herself between her mom and Auggie. "I have only one class with all my friends and on A days I'll only be with someone I know in two classes and the worst part is that I have to eat my lunch all alone on that retched A day at A lunch," she spat.

"Thank goodness I'm an only child," Ava commented next to Auggie.

"Why can't I have B days every day? B days are wonderful days," Riley sighed happily. She put her head down on Auggie's shoulder.

"Yup that's mah cue to go," Ava declared, "Bye Topanga, bye Auggie," she skipped out the door and Riley sighed even louder.

"And then I don't have more than one class with Lucas this semester"

"What day do you have that class with Lucas?" Auggie inquired.

"A day," Riley hissed.

Auggie shrugged her off his shoulder and squinted at her when she made eye contact. She then leaned into her mom and sighed again. He rolled his eyes and got up from the couch.

"Good luck with this one mom," he said as he walked away towards his room.

Topanga gently took Riley's sweaty head off her shoulder and made her lean back on the couch and look up at the ceiling.

"Okay, what's up?" Topanga asked.

"I don't have dad for history anymore," Riley confessed. She looked at Topanga and frowned. "I didn't think I'd be upset but I think I'm gonna miss seeing him in class all the time"

Topanga chuckled and stroked the hair on the crown of her daughter's hair.

"But you always knew this day would have to come"

"Yeah but I figured I'd stay in the nice cool shadow behind my dad for a while longer and let him take the heat," Riley said without a trace sarcasm in her voice, "it's crazy hot all the time ya know? And who's going to help me figure things out now?"

"I think you know the answer to that question"


	2. Chapter 2 Meet the teacher(s)

**Chapter two Meet the teacher(s)**

When Maya and Riley entered their second period classroom they saw the students lined up in the back waiting for something. Their group of friends was huddled in one corner chatting briefly of their small adventures back in school and Farkle waved the girls over. Zay was cracking jokes about how the teachers probably gave him a math class as the very first class of the day so he would be forced to be awake by that hour.

"Why is everyone standing?" Riley asked.

"Because the whiteboard said to," Farkle answered. Both Riley and Maya looked at him in irritation. He pointed to the front where the whiteboard had the message PLEASE STAND IN THE BACK OF THE CLASSROOM UNTIL FURTHER INSTRUCTION.

A dark woman with long brown hair falling over her shoulder in a neat braid came in and grabbed a notebook from the teacher's desk. As soon as the bell rang she spoke up.

"Alright class I like to get to know my students before allowing them to take a seat," she stood in the middle of all the tables and looked at everyone in the room and made eye contact with each student. "My name is Mrs. Talib and we will be learning Human Geography. Sadly Mr. Atlas was let go due to budget cuts but luckily you don't have to take a district test to prove you know where places are," she said, "don't worry non AP kids, you'll do fine as long as you do the homework, I'll curve you generously, so who could tell me what human geography is?"

Smackle raised her hand.

"Let me take a wild guess," Mrs. Talib beamed, she always enjoyed the students that wanted to contribute to the discussions in class, "Isadora Smackle?"

"Affirmative,"

"Okay give us the answer,"

"An extension of geography studying how human activity affects or is influenced by the earth's surface," Smackle stated.

"Correct, congratulations Miss Smackle you may now pick a seat"

Naturally, Smackle gravitated towards the very front of the room. She picked up her backpack and placed it underneath the chair then sat down.

Mrs. Talib then turned around and pulled down a map over the whiteboard. It was completely blank with none of the geographical locations marked. She made a quick note in her notebook then continued speaking.

"Who did their summer assignment and read up on the names of every continent and the names of the countries in each one?" She looked around at the class and saw that half of them did. In her experience only about three or four really do study the materials, at first, then rest skim it. "Would someone like to come up and name each continent and at least five countries in six of these continents?"

Farkle immediately shot up his hand. No one else did because they knew he would do that one the fastest. Mrs Talib waved the whiteboard marker in his direction and he took it as his cue to go for it. Setting his backpack down he took the marker and began scribbling on the map. And as everyone guessed in five minutes flat he named all of the continents, named at least seven countries in the ones he could and put the countries that have a claim on Antarctica. Farkle capped the marker and blew on the top like a gunslinger would after taking a good shot. He winked at Smackle. She giggled and twirled her hair in response.

"Well done Farkle Minkus you know what the world looks like", Mrs. Talib rejoiced.

Farkle bowed and picked up his backpack and started towards the seat behind Smackle.

"Mr. Minkus,"

"Yes?" he called back one leg positioned to sit down.

"Take a seat at table number 2A please"

It was only until that moment everyone noticed the small square taped on every table with a number and letter neatly handwritten. Farkle looked down at the table he chose himself and saw a big 3D in the top left-hand corner. He looked at the numbers on the desks near that one and quickly did the math.

"Excuse me Mrs. Talib but are you sending me to the back row?" He asked perplexed.

"Yes I like looking at the entire classroom and not just one little area where I've noticed the majority of my overachievers like to sit," she explained then added a wink. With patience Mrs

Talib watched as Farkle took his backpack and slouched in his assigned seat. Another note was made in her notebook then she continued with another question but it took a while before someone would take a crack at it.

"Miss glasses and curly brown hair, would you mind telling me your name?"

"Sarah, um the Mayflower took the Atlantic to get to America," Sarah responded. Normally as just another student, she wasn't used to getting called on in class.

"Yes, see you guys? History is also gonna come in real handy in this class too. Everything is inherently connected if you look for the connection hard enough," she motioned for Sarah to take a seat.

"Where do I sit?" she asked,

"Wherever you like,"

Farkle bit his lip to keep himself from having an outburst. He watched Sarah pick a spot in the very middle of all the seats. Not too far behind so she would struggle to see over someone's head but not too far up front where she would have to keep up the facade of being someone who is active in discussions all the time.

"Here's a trickier question," Mrs. Talib started, "who wants to come up and identify 5 major rivers of the world? With a limit of one per country," her eyes scanned the rest of the students yet to raise their hand. She noticed one of them itching to raise his hand and smiled at him.

"Mr spiky hair I like your tie, what's your name?"

"E-everyone calls me Yobi," he stuttered. He clearly appeared surprised at being called out.

"I caught you trying to raise that hand Yobi, I suggest you exercise that muscle more often so it can make it all the way up next time," she pointed the marker in his direction and after a little more hesitation he went up and took it. To her, and the rest of the class', pleasant surprise he knew 7 major rivers and didn't look like he questioned his answers at all.

"See? It wasn't that hard now was it? Pick a seat Yobi there are plenty left", Mrs Talib said encouragingly, "Okay next question, this one is definitely a hard one and requires critical thinking; if globalization has made it possible for many resources and services to be available in so many parts of the world why is each point on Earth unique?" she always manages to stump her class and uses that question to jump into the lesson for the next time she saw them but this time she noticed someone looking around at his classmates in wonder. He didn't seem like the type who needed gentle encouragement to raise his hand like Yobi did.

When he finally decided to raise his hand Mrs. Talib was really glad. She nodded at him.

"Well just because you can see what's going on in the rest of the world it doesn't mean you can experience it the same wherever you are," he answered.

"Could you elaborate? Mr…"

"My name is Lucas Friar, well I was born and raised in Austin, Texas my Pappy Joe owns a ranch that I lived in and I've known how to milk a cow since I was three. Here I'd have to travel a good sixty miles to find a farm that has similar conditions to what I grew up with and even then it's not the same"

"That's a very good point, Mr. Friar. I'd like to add one little detail as well, although there is a need for farming in every state each one follows the same guidelines but it's very rare that we find they have the same conditions as you said, one may have 17 chickens while the next one over is dedicated to taking care of 79 chickens, and we should not forget that each farm has a unique name," she said, "New York City is often compared to Los Angeles because of the bustling city life but how would a foreigner differentiate between the two?" she asked Lucas.

"The obvious would be by their names," he replied and she gave her nod of approval.

"Thank you for that little lesson Mr. Friar, now if you could take a seat in 5B I would really appreciate it," it almost pained her to have him take a seat so far in the back but she had to have her little triangle of interesting individuals in her classroom. She ignored the disappointed look on his face as he lugged his backpack to the seat she assigned him. After jotting down a few notes from that mini discussion the teacher looked up at her students again.

Mrs. Talib had the class engaged and asked another question that Darby felt confident answering. She also got to pick a seat and sat behind Sarah. Farkle remembered Riley telling him that

Darby and Yobi had a fight over the summer and weren't talking but never quite broke up either. But her seat put her next to Lucas with only the option for one of their friends to sit either in front of him or behind him in the very back row. He doubted anyone would want to sit so far behind with himself either.

Finally satisfied with where she had most of the AP students Mrs. Talib let everyone choose their own seats.

At first, Riley was going to sit in front of Lucas but Zay beat her to it so she took the seat behind him. Maya sat in front of Farkle and she turned around to flash him his special Maya smile. Smackle seemed a little upset at first that she was to be alone at the front but was then engaged in conversation with Mrs. Talib about her impressive schedule of multiple AP classes. After a few minutes, Mrs. Talib excused herself from Smackle and grabbed the student's attention.

"Okay, class I just want to say that for the first few days make sure you have the seat that will benefit you the most in this class. By that I mean if you find yourself sitting behind someone taller than you obstructing your view from the whiteboard it might be best to move, or if your eyesight isn't as great as you thought it was maybe we can make a slight change to move you up to the front"

Riley glanced up at the whiteboard and noticed that she did have an obstructed view. Lucas was already broad enough and Zay shot up over the summer. Sadly she would have to move herself to another seat. Then she noticed the row next to Farkle's had empty seat where the column had all girls sitting in each one and she grabbed her things then started to move.

"Are you moving seats?" Lucas asked her.

"Yeah Mrs. Talib is right I actually can't see the board behind you and Zay so maybe it's for the best," she bent down and kissed his cheek and went to sit next to Farkle.

* * *

When Maya entered the art classroom she was greeted with a slow clap.

"Well well well if it isn't Maya Van Gogh," Mr. Jackson stood in front of her with crossed arms. Maya mirrored his movements and crossed her arms as well.

"Well if it isn't Mr. No-Fun-Art-Teacher," she mentally cursed herself for not coming up with something wittier in the moment. He just grinned.

"I want you up at the very front of the classroom Hart,"

"Got it," they both uncrossed their arms and took their places within the classroom. Maya put her bag on the table at the very front and immediately noticed that there was only one chair at that table. Everyone else had chosen their spots around the room and most tables had three to four chairs. She was working alone in this class.

Not that it was going to be her first time going solo but it was the first time she was okay with that.

"Take out your sketchbooks and draw the first thing that comes to mind when you think of home," Mr. Jackson said right as soon as the bell rang. He wrote the word HOME on the whiteboard in front of them all before sitting back down and started drawing in his own sketchbook.

Truth be told Maya didn't even know she needed to have a sketchbook before the class period started but luckily Shawn and her mom Katy bought her a brand new one in case she needed it. She cracked open a part of the book she hadn't used yet and began to doodle. Three circles and a few scratches later she drew her favorite picture of all time.

"Times up," Mr. Jackson spoke after ten minutes of silence. "Next I want you to draw something that makes you mad," he stood up and wrote ANGRY under the previous prompt.

Maya flipped a few pages ahead and only lightly traced her pencil over the page. The lead barely made contact with the clean paper because she couldn't think of anything. She was itching to go back to fix up her mom's hair on the previous drawing but then it came to her. The opposite of her happy moment was the worst day of her life. Just thinking about it made her want to throw her sketchbook out a window. Or at _his_ face.

"Easy there Miss Hart no need to murder that sketchbook"

Maya's head jerked up. She stared at Mr. Jackson, trying to get his attention away from his sketch with her steely gaze but it wasn't working. Maya loosened the pencil in her hand and went back to drawing. It really annoyed her how she went in too dark in the beginning that now she had to erase so damn much to get anywhere with that drawing. Not that it mattered to her.

"Now I want you to draw yourself," Mr. Jackson said, then he closed his sketchbook and walked to the back of the room and started taking things out of a supply closet while everyone doodled the rest of the time away.

"Oh and I forgot to mention, do it from memory don't take out a phone and take a selfie or look at your reflection just draw what you know about yourself"

This was where Maya was finally stumped. She sketched out a simple outline of a human head adding little details to kill time. Her chin was slightly pointed, she had a pretty normal hairline, actual hair was wavy today but not her best hair day so that could wait, other than that it looked pretty generic.

The bell signaling the end of A lunch rang as Maya was starting on her tiny nose. She sighed thinking about how Riley was doing and before she knew it all the drawing was missing were eyes and hair. One thing for sure was that Sketchbook Maya was smiling. A closed mouth smile that looked like she was hiding something.

There were about twenty more minutes before the bell to their lunch would ring but Mr. Jackson hadn't said anything. A few students were chatting now having either finished or given up on their self-portraits but not Maya. Her hair was barely starting to straighten and she was still missing eyes. Once a strand of hair was securely tucked behind her drawn ear Maya worked on the eyes. There was always something about smiling eyes that threw her off. They extended to the entire face. Even if her mouth wasn't wide open her happy gaze would stretch her ears upward, she felt her brows lift a little and her cheekbones got slightly rounder. She went in and fixed her cheekbones and then went in and put more details in her eyes. Maya didn't hold back this time and put the smudged mascara under her lower lash line from that morning trying to fix a stray clump, that little piece of hair that refused to straighten no matter how many times she tried to flatten it with the straightener, and threw in her favorite choker.

Sure the drawing had no lighting or depth to the neck or her hair but it was pretty good considering it got done five minutes before the final bell.

Mr. Jackson finally came closer and threw a bag in front of the first person closest to him.

"Ok guys I know everyone doesn't want homework on the first day back but I figure I'd get you started on the long project you all are working on for the final gallery of the year. Each bag has a few items for inspiration," he went around the room throwing a bag or setting it down in front of an individual. "the theme for this year is 'Change is the end result of all true learning' a quote from Leo Buscaglia, don't ask how the jury came up with it but if you ask me, I think they went on one of those quote websites and just looked up something that would sound deep but short"

A few students opened up their sketchbooks and scribbled that quote down somewhere. This did not include Maya. In fact, she flipped to a page in the middle of her sketchbook and started doodling.

"So I want everyone to sketch something that includes any of the two objects in your bag, which by the way you can't lose because you have to return it for 70% of your grade on this assignment, okay so the sketch has to be one of those things and change,"

Right after he set the last bag in front of Maya the bell rang.

"Its due next time you guys," Mr. Jackson called to the first students out the door.

Maya stuffed her sketchbook into her bag and was about to bolt on out with the rest of the students until Mr. Jackson gave her a piece of paper and a pouch.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Your assignment," he answered casually.

"But what about this?" she said raising the cloth bag with the two items he randomly selected inside.

"Oh I was actually looking for the things in this," he said pointing at the pouch, "and I had to get rid of the other stuff that was blocking it for a while until you return it"

"What's in it?"

"Just read the instructions and you'll figure it out," he turned away from Maya and started to erase the whiteboard. Maya was about to protest but then her stomach started growling.

 _Whatever_ , she thought.


	3. Chapter 3 Help

**Chapter three Help**

Riley was sitting on the floor of her room in front of her bay window waiting for something. There were multiple pieces of cut out paper lying in front of her and she stared hard at them as if willing each paper to move into another order. She picked up one piece of paper to move it to another place and then another piece to replace that one but no matter what she did they all ended up in their same pre-designated blocks. Her nose was scrunched up in concentration and she was leaning her chin on her interlocked fingers when someone climbed through the window.

"I figured you'd still be stuck," Farkle said and took a seat beside her. He picked up the few papers that were neatly placed in a pile next to the layout.

"There's no room for the sponsors and if I take Darby's article off then she's going to challenge me and you know I can't tell her no because I get panicky when things aren't going according to plan and I'll probably tell her she can keep it but then I'll end up getting rid of my final thoughts but then Mrs James will end up cutting what I'm thinking of cutting anyway and it's all going to be a disaster", Riley said. She tilted her head looked to Farkle with a helpless look. She mouthed a dramatic _"Help me."_

Farkle placed his elbows over his knees and leaned in to take a closer look at the layout they had agreed upon earlier that week. They had indeed forgotten to place the newspaper sponsors sporadically and had been grueling over what to cut out that morning. Important dates/deadlines were out of the question, the student body president would end them if they didn't get her piece in and as student editors they both got a guaranteed spot that neither wanted to give up completely. Riley was being selfless with her suggestion to give up her spot but she was right, their supervisor would just cut someone else's article instead of hers.

Riley sighed, "If I cut out two paragraphs of my article, persuade Darby to cut a paragraph, change the font for the football games and make the paper's title a bit thinner and down a font size maybe we can put in _Peter Potter's Promenade_ after the school dances schedules"

"Or we can cut Darby's article like we agreed this morning because no one wants to go back to school and read about 'tip number one for getting over your relationship from last year: delete all your texts you passed back and forth in class' because we already have the humor piece curtesy of that one senior girl Erin"

Riley's eye started twitching then she started curling her fingers in front of her ready to pop. She sighed even louder than before.

"Riley we have to do it, if you want we can just send in the final proof and then tell her it was a last minute change," Farkle said. It would technically be a last minute change but they've been considering nixing it since the minute Darby turned it in as an idea.

"I just feel bad"

"I know you do but it has to be done," he leaned over the paper collage and took out Darby's piece then started to rearrange everything in a way that it all fit into the allotted space. Only then were they both able to fit in the last three sponsored ads into the school newspaper. He let Riley do the honors and place the final ad right after her article.

Riley opened her laptop to fix the final proofs so it would match the arrangement they had made with the physical pieces on her bedroom floor. Copying and pasting the images wasn't so hard once the unwanted article was erased. Scrunching her nose up one last time she clicked send and final revision was sent to their supervisor. She kept waiting for a sense of guilt to overwhelm her but it didn't. The feeling was more like a weight being lifted off her shoulders and flung over a cliff. The terrible article wasn't her problem anymore.

"See? That wasn't so bad," Farkle said as he started to pick up the pieces of paper.

"Maybe not the backstabbing-Darby part when she's not _here_ but I know she'll start something up next newspaper meeting," she put her laptop back on her desk and sat on the bench behind her. Farkle stood up threw the papers into a waste bin then joined Riley at her bay window. He kept staring at her until she looked his way. They locked eyes for a bit until he finally squinted at her silence.

"You're sitting at a lunch table with Darby aren't you?"

"She kind of followed me and asked about how likely she was to get a follow-up article and led me to the table enticing me with the content of said article," Riley said staring off into space with a maniacal sort of smile. "I stayed at the table and listened to her idea all the while finishing my food and nodding every five minutes to make her think I was paying attention"

Riley grabbed a fist full of Farkle's collar. "I need to change my schedule I've had lunch with Darby five times I can't take it anymore"

Farkle gently pried her fingers off to make an attempt at smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt. In an instant she switched from a craze induced forced smile plastered on her face to a charming cute one.

"Or, someone else could come join me at lunch"

Farkle grinned at her feeble attempt. One look at his face let her know right away her charms weren't going to work on him. They both looked to the ground and chuckled. Despite the torture of being away from her friends during lunch every other day Riley knew she could survive…maybe. Knowing Farkle he had faith that she didn't need him to come to her rescue and for that she silently thanked him with a grin.

"The first two weeks of school have flown by, how's it been for you?" she asked him, "you're like a genius but I don't believe for one second you didn't start to feel the pressure of three APs"

"Actually it's not that bad, I don't test for one of them until next year and if the last three class discussions and homework assignments are an indicator of what's to come I don't think human geography is hard," Riley noted the tone of resentment for that class.

"You don't like being in the back row," she accused.

"I don't understand why I have to be in the back, it makes absolutely no sense," he began to sputter, "I have never been placed in the back like some juvenile delinquent or some loser that has no friends and I refuse to stay back there now"

"Hey I'm in the back too remember?" Riley said trying to calm him down, "And unlike you I think I kind of like it"

Farkle gawked at her. She just shrugged.

"I feel like I'm noticing more things," she continued saying, "like I noticed how Maya starts a new doodle every time Mrs T starts a new discussion. I took a peek at her notebook and saw for myself how she draws ideas that connect back to what was talked about in class. I've known her all my life and I never noticed it until she was put in front of me," she smiled at the thought and went on. "Then I saw that Zay was writing down everything on the board even the stuff Mrs T said was just for the AP kids; and Smackle only pretends to write because she already knows the answers but doesn't want to make anyone feel bad"

"You noticed that? About Smackle, I mean?"

"Yeah and a few other stuff," Riley reached out to put her arm around Farkle, "it's time to explore new lands Farkle we can't stay on our little boat watching them from afar forever."

"Are you going to sit with Darby forever during lunch? or will you finally make that new friend you-"

"One thing at a time or I might fall off and drown"

They turned to their right when the sound of her window being opened interrupted them. Maya's head popped in scowling then she made a motion for them to scoot and make room for her. Riley was already close to the other side of her bay window but Farkle was the one that had to scoot in closer and bump her knees so he wouldn't get head butted by Maya. When the newcomer settled in her spot she turned to Farkle and asked,

"Can I fail art class and still graduate?"

"Only if you make up with another one"

Maya groaned. "I only have that class for two to three days and he's been making me do homework every day," she complained, "I know I like to draw and stuff but it doesn't mean I like to be forced to do it for a grade"

"Doing extra work for art can't be that bad," Farkle said.

"You try staring at a carved out piece of wood and figure out what Mr. Jackson wants," she took out her phone and showed them a picture of said piece of wood that was actually linoleum, "he gave me a piece of paper that said I had to finish the carving on paper but how am I supposed to do that if I don't even know what the thing on this thing is?"

Riley shrugged apologetically but Farkle looked really out of his element. Maya didn't take it as a very good sign if neither of her bestest friends could offer her encouraging advice. She put her phone away slumping back against the window feeling resigned. A few seconds past with her pouting there when a thought occurred to her.

"Oh by the way I need a model," Maya said tilting her head towards the both of them.

"Are you finally going to draw me?" Riley said excitedly clapping her hands.

"Not you Riles, not this time," Maya looked Farkle straight in the eyes. "I have plans for you that actually make sense"

"Uhh, maybe we can discuss this another time," he said slowly standing up making his way to the door, "I wouldn't want to be too busy to help you with your project but I think I might be busier in the upcoming weeks you know, because of science…stuff," he kept trying to walk backwards and talk at the same time which made Maya laugh when he almost tripped over a rug.

"Calm down I'm not going to cover your face in paint and press it onto paper again I just wanted to see if you, Zay and Huckleberry would actually do it," she shook her head at the pleasant memory, "but you can't deny that it wasn't cool when I finished it."

"Yeah but warn me not to wear one of my nicer shirts that day will ya?"

"Noted"

"I still have to go anyway I told Smackle I'd meet her at the museum of-"

"Yeah yeah go with your girlfriend, go on your date," Maya got up to escort him out the bedroom door, "we'll talk more when you pose for me,"

"Do I really ha-" Maya slammed the door shut on him. She strode back to Riley to replace Farkle's spot next to her then folded her hands.

"Maya why-?"

"Tell me about lunch, was it okay? Do I need to go drop art? I can't totally do it, there's so much more work that I had expected there would be and I'm not even allowed to come up with my own projects unless I've finished the ones Mr Jackson assigns me and that's no fun," Maya ranted. Riley appreciated how sincere her best friend sounded about joining her but she knew there was something behind her volunteering.

"But you love art,"

"That's what I thought too until I've had to stare at weird prompts and be forced to hand in terrible ideas because of the short deadlines," Maya took out her phone again to show Riley some pictures of the five drawings she had to do in the past few days. Even Riley could tell they were really simple and nowhere near Maya's best work.

"What happens if you don't turn them in?" Riley asked.

"I don't know I haven't tried," Maya stood up and dove onto Riley's bed. With a muffled voice she said, "am I still going to be a starving artist even if I failed art class?"

Riley climbed on the other side of the bed and stroked Maya's hair. "Of course you'll never starve because you'll be fed by me remember?"

Maya's head lifted to look up at Riley then nodded. She turned on her back and laid her head on Riley's lap so she could continue to pet her head.

"How about you talk to Mr Jackson and ask what the extra assignments are for? You could always use the excuse that you need the time to work on homework for other classes," Riley suggested.

"So now you want me to lie to him? I thought you said I couldn't lie anymore"

"No, the point is that you have to talk to him so he stops putting a cap on your creativity and let you draw prettier things like Farkle,"

Maya smirked up at Riley before she finally sat up cross legged on the bed and grabbed a pillow to hug.

"Soooo….What about lunch? You already distracted me long enough," Maya inquired. She looked skeptically at Riley when she put on her brightest smile.

"It's going well I'm not alone during lunch and in a way I have an extra fifteen minutes to do some extra homework or do whatever I want," Riley looked down at her twiddling thumbs for a bit before continuing. "I don't want you guys to worry, I'm fine, really. I want to make this work. I promise I'll try to find a new friend before the end of the month"

"Okay," Maya responded back and took one of Riley's hands, "I believe in you so I'll give you a month before I start cutting art to hang out with you"

* * *

The boy's gym locker room was as typical as it could get after football practice. Gym bags lining up any empty space on the benches, lockers opened and blocking anyone from getting anywhere, football equipment filling the room with the stench of teenage male, plus an intoxicating amount of men's colognes and sprays were being released into the atmosphere. At first it is repulsive, quite gag inducing, but after weight training for the entire last month of summer vacation and getting used to the freshmen that still forget their deodorant the boys become immune to the smell. But one thing that still gets to Zay is how everyone just tosses their gear wherever it lands. Would it kill them to fold their girdles instead of leaving them where he trips over them every time? Its even worse when his balance is off trying to hold a light backpack in one hand and heavy shoulder pads in the other.

After cleaning up after himself Zay with the help of Lucas began collecting what was left behind by the other guys and tossing them into an extra closet in the locker room affectionately called the Black Hole. Anything could be forgotten therefore anything could be found in that closet it was their job after every practice to keep feeding it. What Zay nor Lucas had known was that the first poor chump to complain about any mess would be the chosen one to continue filling in the closet with any mess left behind after practice. Unfortunately for the both of them bringing up the possibility of having a small cleaning crew had sentenced them to a season of doing the deed themselves.

Some days weren't that bad. Their teammates would leave a shirt, a helmet, or some type of protective pads and into the Black Hole they went. Things like socks or underwear went straight into the trash because they really didn't want to stink up the closet anymore than it had to be or handle those things any longer than necessary. But for some reason after this particular practice everyone and their cat left behind something for the two boys to pick up. Half an hour later and they finally collected all the equipment left behind and dumped what they didn't want to poison the Black Hole with.

The two friends left the school with their dirty clothes and backpacks in hand walking to the subway. They laughed about the stupid things their teammates left that day the whole fifteen minutes it took to arrive to the station. When they made it there and down to the platform the train they needed to take was already there. Holding tight to their belongs they swerved through the crowd to make it inside before the doors closed.

Zay couldn't believe their luck when he saw the corner of the train was empty. He quickly sat down on an empty seat balancing backpacks on his lap so Lucas could take the other seat.

"Dude I am so tired my legs are about to fall off," Zay said, "you think you could carry me back home?"

Lucas playfully nudged him and leaned back on his seat.

"Nah man I'm exhausted last night I didn't get too good a nights sleep, I stayed up doing math homework oh and get this, I forgot about the bio quiz that I totally bombed," Lucas riffled his hair and rubbed his face to shake away the sudden drowsiness.

"What'd you get?"

"Like, a D," Lucas said exasperated, "it shouldn't have been that hard but I just couldn't remember how to label the cell, what did you get?"

"B+" Zay said popping his shirt's collar up. He smirked at his friend and Lucas couldn't help but feel happy for him. "If it makes you feel better Maya got an A"

"Why would that make me feel better?" Lucas was already smiling but he asked anyway.

"Because I'm gonna teach you the rap we made up to remember how to find the nucleus,"

"Wait, you guys studied together for the quiz?"

"Yeah while you were off practicing french with Farkle during lunch," Zay answered, "did you know that Smackle can beatbox? Anyway Maya was drawing a plant cell and Smackle told her she switched the cell wall and the cell membrane then Maya said something about going insane so Smackle pointed out how the golgi apparatus was supposed to look like a twisty conveyor belt not so much like the mitochondria and as you can probably guess Maya came up with another witty rhyme"

"Who wrote the rest of the lyrics?" Lucas asked clearly amused now.

"I think I may have finally tapped into my true talent check it out," Zay then spent the rest of the ride to their stop repeating the rap until it was stuck in Lucas' head. It wasn't the best thing either of them had ever heard but hopefully it would help them get an extra point when the time came to test on the subject. Zay managed to get some audio of Smackle beatboxing and Maya rapping one verse on his phone but the sounds of the lunch crowd in the audio made it hard to hear.

When they reached a stop Zay stood up adjusting his bags on his shoulders to get out quickly but frowned when Lucas was still sitting and looking at his phone.

"Bro we're here," Zay nudged him with his knee.

"You go ahead I have to go pick up Sarah from my Aunty Em's place," Lucas said answering a message on his phone.

"Did your mom tell you to go for her just now?" Zay said sitting back down. Lucas looked up at Zay and nodded towards the open doors. "You know the drill Friar I'm staying with you," he raised his brows as he waited for an answer to his previous question. The backpacks went back on his lap and he held them tightly.

"No she told me before I left this morning, it's Riley," Lucas answered lifting his phone up a bit. The phone lit up with a new message for Lucas to read.

"Is she still mad about the text you sent during her quiz?" Zay joked.

"No she wants to know if I can go out tonight," he said with a small smile.

"Can you?"

"No I think I'm just gonna stay home I'm really tired," after answering the last message he received Lucas took out a bottle of a caffeinated drink from his gym bag to give himself a little kick.

"So I guess asking you for help is out of the question then," Zay shrugged. Lucas straightened as he always did whenever he heard one of his friends asking for help.

"What is it?" he asked. There was a hint of skepticism in his voice.

"I meant to bring it up yesterday but your dad called so I didn't want to take you away from that," Zay looked really nervous rocking slowly back and forth plus the rubbing of his hands. His gestures made Lucas a bit nervous. He kept opening his mouth then shutting it for a while. "I was thinking that maybe I would try out for the play," he finally spat out.

Lucas snorted. "Is that it? Jesus Babs I thought you were going to ask me for-" he stopped himself from finishing his thought, "never mind. But how can _I_ help you with that?"

"That's it?" Zay asked bewildered, "you're not even gonna ask why?"

"Why what?"

Zay shook his head. Despite his surprise he was really happy his best friend still doesn't blink when it comes to helping him out. It was still a little shocking there wasn't more hesitation because of their history when it comes to the performing arts. The story usually ends with Zay playing the sidekick and Lucas reluctantly being forced to be the leading man. Not that Zay minded too much but...come to think of it the only time Lucas was ever hesitant to lend a hand was when he...did _that thing_ but even then it wasn't that hard to convince him.

"Alright so we did our funny monologue things yesterday for drama class right?" Zay said.

"Uh sure," Lucas answered back quizzically.

Zay swung the backpack he had with papers and books to fish out a piece of paper with the new monologue his drama teacher left him.

"She comes up to me after class a goes 'Mr. Babineaux you did such an awesome job I want you to try out for my play' and she gave me this," he handed Lucas the monologue.

"Really? Well that's great," Lucas said with a tired enthusiasm. He quickly scanned the page but something caught his attention that caused him to pause and laugh. After finishing it he handed it back to Zay. "I'm not sure how much help I can give you"

"Just laugh if I'm funny but if I'm not doing it right then don't even bother," they turned a corner and Zay saw they were nearing the building they were headed to. "Basically I want you to be my live audience except you tell me in a nicer way without booing me about what's not working"

"Okay then," Lucas was smiling now. They stopped at a cross walk and instead of following some pedestrians jogging across the street before cars made it too close they waited for the little man in the light to give them a go. "You've never been the type to get nervous so what's up with that?"

The two of them kept up with the crowd of people now rushing to get to the other side of the street. Zay took the minute to think of an answer. Lucas was right, Zay's fearlessness was what made him endearing but also reckless.

"Ms Bills told me I should try out for the lead and I don't know if I can do it," Zay admitted when the crowd dispersed.

"What? Really? That's awesome," Lucas beamed. They both walked up to a building and rang up to the apartment they were visiting.

"I think you can do it just fine," he continued.

"That's the thing, just fine doesn't cut it if I want to be the main," Zay said, "I'm not as good as you are at being that guy everyone wants to cast for the romantic lead,"

Lucas chuckled nervously at that last comment. It was true because for as long as either could remember they would both try out for something and Lucas was always the western hero, leading man, cowboy image everyone wanted headlining the show. That doesn't mean he ever got used to it.

They were allowed inside the building and went towards an elevator they've gone up dozens of times. For any newcomer the creaking noises it made might give it the illusion that the cords lifting them up could snap at any minute or trap them in between levels but it hasn't given anyone any problems thus far.

"I've never had one thing be mine. Like, I just want to expand my horizon and see where this one goes," Zay shrugged. "I don't want to be a sidekick this time"

"You sound like Riley," Lucas said playfully nudging him.

"She's not wrong you know, about trying new things?" Zay said, "do you really want to be known for being that all American high school jock forever?"

They stepped off the rattling elevator and filled the empty hallway with their presence. Their heavy footsteps and the shuffling bags echoed as they made their way to the very last door across the hall. The inside was heavily lit to the point where it almost seemed as if sunlight were reaching that middle part of the building. But the eery silence of their voices made the ambience and mood feel not so light.

When Zay realized Lucas hadn't answered his not so hypothetical question he took the brief moment before anyone answered the door to look at his friend. He noticed right away the absent minded tapping of Lucas' left fingers. He set down his heaviest bag for a second to scratch his neck then set his focused gaze on the door handle. Lucas reached up to ring the doorbell then waited. The seconds felt long after that.

"Look man, don't get me wrong I don't mean-" the attempt to apologize was interrupted by someone opening the door they knocked on.

"Hi y'all come on in," a tall stout woman said motioning for them to enter.

Lucas made room for Zay to enter before him while he picked up his gym bag. The apartment had better air conditioning and they both felt grateful for the breeze that cooled their sweaty faces.

"I left a glass of water for the two of you in the kitchen drink up," Lucas' aunt ordered, "Sarah didn't pick up her markers and crayons like I told her to so she'll be a while," she left the living room and went to fetch her niece for them to take home.

"Hey Zay?" Lucas said while leading the two towards the kitchen

"Yeah?" Zay responded quickly.

"You're right, you both are," they sat and enjoyed the cool liquid for a bit.

Zay was glad there wasn't a hint of resentment or anger in his voice. Lucas looked pensive at his emptied glass for a while before finally looking up at him and offering a smile. They made small talk offering outrageous new things they could try out like sky diving, parkour, or maybe parasailing…in New York City. But in all honestly the fact that the idea of changing up their regular routine was there was exciting enough for Zay.

When Lucas' little sister Sarah was ready to go his aunt waived them off and they left for Lucas' loft. Sarah was overeager to share with the two of them of her adventures in school and her little projects. Neither of them ever dismissed anything she said. They did however encourage her to try to do what her little heart desired (to Mrs. Friar's probable future dismay of finding a bug collection in her daughter's room.) The two boys couldn't continue their talk of before so as not to shut out conversation with Sarah but they always talked anyway.

When they got to the Friar home Sarah ran to her door and opened with the key Lucas had let her take from him in the elevator.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys later," Zay said about to close the elevator to go back down.

"Are you serious? I thought you needed me to be your one man audience," Lucas took one of Zay's backpacks and opened the door to his place. "Come on in or you won't see your homework until Monday"

* * *

Author's Notes: once upon a time just about 7 years ago there was this group of students in my bio class that really did invent a rap to help them identify a cell, name the components, and how to differentiate between the two (which isn't hard as long as you remember one of the three things that the animal cell *doesn't* have…[right?]…) and I remember thinking how stupid it was but it did help me out when I needed it the most. I wish I could remember it or even just the beat but sadly I can't.

Oh and sorry for making the bro-ness between Lucas and Zay a little long I suck at editing my own stuff and couldn't cut out any more than I already did. I'm not really a writer I just mindlessly write down the scenes that play in my head. Feel free to give me pointers though! I know that I have to work on a lot but so far I'm going for being more descriptive of the mood. Wish me luck ;)


	4. Chapter 4 Remember the hearth

**Chapter four Remember the hearth**

When anyone thinks about Mondays it's always with a hint of dread. After a weekend full of fun and rest going back to the regular routine sounds like a terrible deal. Waking up on a Monday morning feels different somehow every time. Sometimes the air is colder in a way that makes a person want to snuggle deeper into their bed covers. Then there are days where the sun looks too bright and uninviting and hiding under the pillow sounds like a better option. Those who relate to these feelings are often content with that type of comfort.

Isadora Smackle has never been one of those people. To her Monday mornings are just any other morning to get up, have breakfast and go do something worth her time. That to her is a comfort. Being productive. As per usual she had an interesting project to work on that Monday morning.

Before Ms Bills approached her before class last Thursday to invite her to audition for a part in the school play Smackle had never thought about adding this extra curricular to her college resume. The science club presidency and ranking in at #1 from their class was more than enough to guarantee her a spot in any boring old college but the goal was Princeton. There was no way she was going to copy her eldest sister's choice of John Hopkin's, a respectable choice but not quite up her speed. Plus she would rather drop out of college than to run into her other sister at Stanford. Harvard is much too crowded for her liking and overrated anyway. If all else fails maybe MIT will take her research papers seriously by then.

On this particular morning Smackle had recruited the help of her two closest female companions to help her be less Smackle and more zany like Corie. Why anyone would like a ratty old apartment when their husband was a lawyer was beyond her. That is why she needed someone to coach her through her acting.

Seated on the senior bench for seniors (a ridiculous rule that no one obeys nor enforces.)

At her school she awaited for the arrival of her friends. Her iPad was bright and glowing with the monologue she had prepared for her audition and she was still trying to make sense of it. For the most part Smackle felt confident she had memorized the entire thing but she still wasn't sure if she chose the right one.

"Hey Smackle," Riley said.

"Good morning my friends," Smackle said beaming up at them.

"I was one second away from cursing Monday mornings but you sound really excited for this thing," Maya grumbled. Her eyes were heavy with tiredness. Smackle noticed the smudged mascara on her nose and one eye had a thicker line than the other. Maya yawned a big loud obnoxious one then clapped her hands. "Alright are we doing this thing or what?"

"That is the plan for this morning. I would appreciate your help with this audition," Smackle handed them her iPad opened with the monologue in view. She explained her research about what to do for an audition. There were multiple sources that discouraged using a monologue from the same play but not to deviate too much from the character the aspiring actor wished to portray.

Riley listened intently nodding at the information but Maya was nodding from exhaustion. However they both perked up when Smackle began reading. She began reciting the words in a dreamy tone, unlike what they were used to hearing from their friend. Her whole face lit up with wonder and admiration for life and the world around them. Then as Smackle whispered the last lines Maya's eyes were wide awake and Riley was standing up to applaud.

"Bravo, bravo!" Riley exclaimed without a hint of irony. She flashed Smackle a huge smile and Smackle felt a sudden rush of heat all over.

"Smackle, are you blushing?" Maya teased.

"It would seem that such praise has released adrenaline and it has made it's way to my capillaries," Smackle explained pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Maya wiggled her eyebrows and Riley giggled.

"It's okay, we're just teasing," Riley said. She gave Maya a pointed look.

They both looked at Smackle shifting uncomfortably in her spot and Riley gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. The fidgety girl looked up with a slight scowl on her face hidden behind her glasses. She found it hard to maintain eye contact when she still felt so warm and redirected her gaze to her fingers playing on an imaginary piano on the palm of her hand.

"But seriously that was really good," Maya added.

Smackle took a peek at Maya then at Riley who smiled back.

"So why do you need us?" Riley asked, "it seems to me like you're ready."

"I want to be honest with the two of you," Smackle articulated seriously, "I was very uncertain as to whether I would participate in this activity because of concerns that I might not be able to imitate particular emotions that I've observed from other individuals"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not like other girls," she responded wistfully, "I really want to emulate the behavior of one with normal behaviors and habits in hopes of opening up more opportunities for myself."

"Like what?" Maya asked, obvious displeasure present in her voice.

"Did someone tell you you can't do something because you're not like them?"

Smackle began playing with her fingers again. She cleared her throat then plastered a smile on her face.

"No but I do want to try my hand at acting and in order to be successful I have to not be so much like myself but someone else," she turned off her iPad and put it away.

The girls' concerned looks were waived off by Smackle when they saw how she looked genuinely happy.

"Thank you for your input. I must get going and leave you to your devices," Smackle was about to stand when Maya yanked her back down.

"Uh no you don't," Maya said.

"Listen guys if you feel the need to discuss my ticks and how it's 'normal' for who I am," Smackle said with an emphasis on the word 'normal', "there's no need. I've learned to love myself and enjoy the quirks that I have developed over the years."

"Well I'm glad you feel good about yourself, right Riles?"

"Yes that's great," Riley piped in.

"So let's move onto another topic then."

Smackle frowned. She looked back and forth to both girls and waited for them to continue because she had no idea what they wanted. There was a silence that fell over them despite the sounds of slamming lockers coming from students arriving then she found that her fingers were touching that imaginary piano again.

"So…are you guys going to homecoming?" Riley quipped.

"Oh no," Maya groaned.

"What?"

Maya rolled her eyes. She stood up and sat next to Riley putting her in the middle of their trio.

"How long have you been waiting for him to ask you?" Maya asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Riley crossed her arms.

"Did the pretty boy forget to ask you to homecoming?" Smackle asked finally aware of where the conversation was going.

Riley's silence was very telling. She was biting her lip and squinting at the water fountain in front of them. It was interesting how upsetting the lack of a dance invite could be for Riley. Smackle listened intently as Maya tried to convince Riley that her boyfriend not asking her to a dance was nothing to stress about.

"All I'm saying is that we've been together for almost a year and he said he was going to start asking me to the big dances," Riley complained flailing her hands around her.

"Yeah and the Dancing King only Seventeen basically said you'd be going to dances together no matter what came up," Maya looked to Smackle for help.

"I am unaware of such promises neither one or the other,"

"What about you Smackle? Did Farkle ask you to the dance?" Riley asked.

"As a matter of fact yes he did," Smackle responded satisfactorily. She exhaled when they both looked pleased with the news. But that pleasure was quickly replaced by exasperation from Riley.

"See? Lucas should have asked me by now," she scoffed at Maya's billionth eye roll. She turned to Smackle and asked "how did he ask you?"

"What do you mean?" Smackle questioned.

"Did he do something special like putting a series of sticky notes like a scavenger hunt in your text books or plant a bunch of balloons in your locker or putting something at the bottom of a beaker that shows up after doing some experiment," Riley speculated,

"And the purpose of that would be…?"

"To show how special you are to him,"

That left Smackle completely baffled. She looked around them then caught sight of a couple walking down the hallway holding hands. They stole glances of each other and would grin shyly whenever one or the other was caught. When they strolled past a poster promoting the homecoming dance she was already deep in thought about the methodical way she was asked.

"Riles no one cares how they get asked to a stupid dance," Maya stood up in front of them with crossed arms looking impatient. "All that happens is that you clear your schedule for dress shopping and save the date to make sure your parents don't plan some other thing"

"I have to agree with Maya," Smackle said. They both looked at her with opposite reactions. Riley had a frown whereas Maya looked pleased with that statement. Smackle continued with her input "one afternoon prepping for the pre-ACTs Farkle brought to my attention the upcoming dance and inquired for my availability. I was pleased to note that nothing would impede my accompanying him to the dance therefore I gave him affirmation of my desire to attend,"

"But don't you want that element of surprise where you walk into a room and a big smile takes over your face because he's right there with a poster asking you to do something together?" Riley asked. Smackle shrugged much to Riley's chagrin.

"You really don't care?"

"It's not that I don't care but why should I? Farkle and I are very content with where we are at in our relationship. We have a mutual understanding of the other's wants and needs and do our best to accommodate them in any way we can," Smackle's posture straightened,

"Upon further observation I do believe I now understand Riley's distress. Due to a lack of effort from Lucas concerning the accommodation of your needs," she said with emphasis towards Riley, "you are left unsatisfied because he has not met your standards when it comes to spontaneous dance proposals. Is that correct?"

Riley slumped further in her seat. She exhaled loudly then muttered "basically, yeah."

"One more observation," Smackle stated, "perhaps I have not demanded such a big gesture from my partner because I have never experimented with the feelings of such spontaneity, I must test my new hypothesis,"

"Smackle just because Farkle hasn't drawn on a poster asking you to a dance doesn't mean he doesn't like you any less," Maya pointed out.

"I know but I do want to measure the new variables I have formulated for this experiment," Smackle took out her iPad to type out some notes. She picked up her things then straightening her dress got up to head towards class. "I appreciate the help with my new endeavors, I feel confident knowing that I will do a good job tomorrow for my audition"

"That's tomorrow? So I could've slept in today?" Maya said. Riley nudged her. "Sorry, I was up way too late finishing my math homework, I'm glad we could help"

Smackle smiled, excused herself then went on her way to class. For the rest of the day she thought about what Riley was saying about surprises. It would make sense that a girl like her that believed so much in hope would be delighted by pleasant surprises. But for a girl like Smackle answers came from science. She couldn't help but wonder if raising expectations would lead to an elevated joy.

To test out the theory of correlation she began her research by observing other couples throughout the day. Although that method was very flawed there were too few options otherwise.

There was a giddiness each couple displayed around each other she hadn't noticed before. When two people would greet each other after being separated for whatever period of time the air around them would brighten.

Even when they didn't greet each other with a hug or immediately start holding hands their eyes seemed wider. Smackle concluded that their pupils were simply dilated to the point where she could distinguish it from afar.

Hopefully all the research would help her to portray a relationship considered normal to general public…and maybe test it out with Farkle.

* * *

Mrs Talib loved connecting life lessons into her teaching. Despite what her students think there is always something to be learned from the movements that other people have made before. A choice made thousands of years ago can be useful to the everyday modern millennial teenager. Her mission every year is to help shape her students for what comes next.

The goal for her co-ed class this year was to get everyone involved, even those who had the choice of an easy ride taken away from them. She firmly believed everyone was capable of participating in her class discussions.

"Di-ffu-sion," Mrs Talib read out loud while spelling it out on her whiteboard. "I want to talk about this key aspect of globalization," she took out her notebook detailing her lesson plans and interesting questions for discussion. "Did anyone read page 21 about diffusion and its correlation with globalization?"

Smackle and Farkle both had their hands up but she waited hoping someone else would offer an answer. Soon her grin widened when someone else raised a hand.

"Miss Matthews"

"Globalization has to do with basically the entire world and the chapter talked about diffusion having to do with culture, like, the ideas behind every group of people being spread through globalization so that sometimes some cultures share similarities," Riley's voice wavered a bit towards the end but the entire explanation was loud enough for Mrs Talib to hear from all the way in the back row.

"Well done Miss Matthews," she beamed at the girl. She turned her back to face the whiteboard then drew an arrow pointing to the word CULTURE. Below the first word written she made three bullet points. "What do you call that point of origin for an idea or innovation?"

"Miss Smackle"

"A hearth"

"Good, and how exactly does it spread?" she glanced at Farkle Minkus but opted to have another student answer the question. In the three bullet points she wrote down CONTAGIOUS, HIERARCHICAL, and STIMULUS.

"Does anyone want to take a crack at giving an example of each type of diffusion?" she had hoped Farkle would answer this one but he was busy writing something down in his notes. Luckily someone else raised their hand.

"Well Mr Babineaux I'd love to hear your ideas."

"I think contagious diffusion is like how everyone finds out about a meme in such a short amount of time. By the end of the day I always end up finding out one way or another that a new picture is taken out of context and turned into an internet joke," a few kids snorted at that. "The hierarchical one is like how hip hop and rap started from low-income African Americans in urban areas and became popular with everyone else to the point where Taylor Swift can someday do hip hop and be considered cool," a chorus of ooohs over took the class but Mrs Talib didn't mind. In fact she chuckled. "And last but not least the stimulus one is like how Starbucks exists in all parts of the world but the menus are different"

"I'm impressed," Mrs Talib gushed. "You've thought about this long and hard haven't you?" Zay shrugged but fist pumped his friend behind him in victory. "Those were excellent examples, we'll come back to them in a bit but now lets delve into relocation diffusion," she turned around once again and wrote a fourth bullet point a little different from the rest making the point look more like a little triangle.

"Relocation diffusion is the spread of an idea through the physical movements of people," the marker squeaked against the white board as little stick figures started to form around the last word. Five little people with a variety of clothing styles were lined up and smiling at the class. The only common factor among them was the black color used to draw them.

"Take for example these stylish teens," she smirked at the class. "They have their group of friends, the ones that share common traits with them, the ones that they've grown alongside with,"

Once she had the attention of the majority of her students Mrs Talib opened a side drawer in her desk and took out two different colored markers. A quick glance at the class let her know that there were only two students still not quite up to speed.

"Miss Hart I've been told you're quite the artist,"

Maya yanked her head up off her palm. She squinted at the giggling bodies surrounding her.

"Care to indulge us for a minute?" Mrs Talib said holding out the two markers. She watched as Farkle whispered something to a clueless Maya that got her to stand up straight and eventually take the markers from her hand. It turns out the second person she had assumed wasn't paying attention was the most attentive of them all.

"Would you mind drawing us a new person? Different from the original group of friends."

There was no hesitation in Maya when she popped the cap off of the marker. Within ten seconds her stick figurine had a more defined style than the original five with a few added details like shoes and nerdy glasses framing the girl's braided hair. The red color stood out among the black markings.

"Very nice, now if you don't mind, draw one on the other side of the friends in the other color,"

A new person was starting to form in the color green. Maya had him in the stance of the sassy girl emoji which got a few snickers. She gave him a fedora and he winked back at the class.

"Thanks Miss Hart you may now take a seat," their instructor held out a hand for the retrieval of the markers. She patted Maya's back then once again took her position in front of the whiteboard.

Maya bowed to the class which garnered an applause then she princess waived on her way back to her desk.

Mrs. Talib picked up a blue marker then drew a line between two black stick figures so that the red girl Maya drew would be paired up with one of her girls.

"Let's say one of the friends decides to expand to another group," she popped a marker open and drew little red shoes on the black stick figure. "Has this girl changed?" she nodded at a student in the front row.

"No? I mean unless you're talking about the new shoes but that doesn't really count"

"Or has she?" Mrs Talib countered.

"Um I guess she learned to wear shoes?" the kid responded doubtfully.

"In a sense she did. She got an idea from her immersion into the other girl's culture," she looked to the class to see if anyone had anything else to contribute. To her dismay there weren't any more hands. The black marker was then uncapped and she drew over the red girl's glasses in black. "Has _this_ girl now changed?"

"Mr Minkus," she called out even though he wasn't raising his hand.

"No but now they both have engaged in an exchange of ideas," he responded in a monotone. She had hoped to liven him up a bit but failed. He returned to his notebook where she could he wasn't writing notes for this class.

Mrs Talib turned around then erased the blue line separating them all and used the red marker to draw shoes on the rest of her stick figures. "Care to explain what has now occurred to the rest of the friends?" she asked Farkle.

"The friends migrated to the red girl's culture and assimilated with her. They wear the same shoes as her and she sees some things the way they do,"

"Thank you Mr Minkus I really appreciate it when you contribute to class discussions. There's always a hidden gem in there somewhere," Mrs Talib said with a sincerity directed to him. He blushed then reluctantly put his notebook away.

"Notice how the first to change was the one that decided to get close to the red girl. Why do you think it wasn't the other way around?" she pointed to another student in the middle section of the classroom.

"Because the red girl was already in her element. It's like, she didn't ask to make a new friend, so the black girl made it easier for the both of them by trying to find common ground with her,"

"Yes and how does that connect to how why an immigrant is the one that has to adapt instead of the other way around?"

"Well in a selfish way we're the ones who like, don't want to change so for them to be treated well they need to act like us so they'll be able to fit in"

"Good observation," Mrs Talib said. "What would happen if this green guy were to join the group of friends?" she was pleased to find Maya raising her hand. "Miss Hart"

"He'd change into a fabulous black suit and go barefoot so he could fit in with his new friends," there was a hint of joking in her voice but Mrs Talib was glad to hear Maya got the jist of the question.

"Yes he probably would," she made that change in detail carefully tracing over the green suit with her black marker. "In a perfect society what would need to happen for this type of migration to be beneficial to everyone?" A new hand was raised. "Yes Mr Friar,"

"All of the new friends would have to take something from one another so that they could all benefit from the different cultures," Lucas stared at the board for a few seconds before continuing "like maybe Mr Green would pick up some red shoes and all of them would grab a green fedora,"

Mrs Talib drew the new changes between all the seven stick figures and noticed Farkle was raising his hand patiently.

"Yes Mr Minkus"

"Then at this point wouldn't they all be engaging in stimulus diffusion? They've all taken ideas from each other to the point where it spread among all of them"

"Excellent observation Mr Minkus," Mrs Talib smiled, "let's talk about that. What started this spread of ideas?" Smackle's hand shot up and the teacher couldn't help but eagerly await the answer her student had prepared "Miss Smackle,"

"It all began with the relocation of the black stick figure. She joined the red stick figure and soon her friends reunited with her until they were joined by the green stick figure," Smackle answered, "the spread of ideas is a combination of both: relocation stimulus with the movement of the first black stick figure girl then she acted as the hearth where her friends took her idea of change and then shared it with the green stick figure."

Mrs Talib had a wide toothy smile taking over her face. The blue marker was uncapped and with it she wrote on the white board WHAT IS YOUR HEARTH?

"For homework I want you all to write two paragraphs about where your passions came from," she wrote a few assignment details below the question. "Whether it was from another person or group of people that rubbed off that passion onto you, something that was passed down from a family member or a close friend, or perhaps it was a stranger that gave you an idea that lead you to what you love," she took the time to look at them all despite some busily writing in their notebooks or planners.

"Some of you may not have a hearth and that's okay too, but you still have to explain why you don't have one. I'm certain most of you do. Oh and AP students, don't forget to answer the first two review questions with at least two credible sources. That one's due next time too."

* * *

When Maya's art class was over she was ready to bolt on out before Mr Jackson gave her another stupid assignment she had to complete. Unfortunately for her he had other plans.

"Maya Monet"

"Oh common," she complained one bag on her shoulder and another hanging from the side of her arm. Resigned she set her bag down on the closest chair then fished out her lunch of leftovers.

"But you even came prepared this time," Mr Jackson joked.

"Yeah no, my dad took me and my mom to some fancy restaurant he got paid to review," Maya said with her mouth already stuffed with a fancy turkey sandwich. The special dip or filling or whatever they made it with was dripping onto the vinyl floor which she didn't care about…at all. "I'm just making sure nothing goes to waste"

Mr Jackson chuckled. There was a box in one hand and a paper in the other. He started handing her that thick piece of paper before Maya decided she had enough.

"Wait," she swallowed the food in her mouth and set down the rest of the sandwich. "Okay look, I appreciate the faith you have in me, that I'll be able to crank out these cool art projects but your prompts are getting worse," she rolled her eyes at her teacher's fake offended face. "I didn't even finish the last one why do you want to give me more?"

"Maya I want to show you something," he said. Mr Jackson went to the shelves already filling up with work-in-progress art projects from other classes. He went to her shelf and pulled out the art works she had been working on since the first days of school. One by one he placed them against open and propped up easels. The pieces were lined in a different order from what she had received the assignments in which confused her.

There didn't seem to be a reason he would place them in the way that he did.

"What can you tell me about your works so far?" he asked folding his arms across his chest.

"They suck," she muttered in response.

"No no no Maya remember to use 'art' terms," he said emphasizing the word art.

"Okay well they look very underdeveloped, super cliche," he cleared his throat prompting her to huff, "sorry I mean kitschy, and worst of all," she said walking up to one of the first works she completely B. . "Unfinished"

"Can't argue with that," Mr Jackson said still in his original spot with his folded arms. "But tell me about the pieces that are finished, those ones are the best ones,"

"Even those ones are off but I didn't know how much longer I had to complete them," she said defensively. Maya glanced at her favorite piece so far. Her only regret was not getting to add another color to the background. She reached out waiving her hand over the canvas mentally painting the parts she felt were unfinished. "If I had like a day more with this I would totally finish by shading with some yellow or draw over it all with a marker to give it a cartoony finish"

Mr Jackson sat on the chair by the piece she was examining. He leaned back and let her critique her own art.

"And this one," Maya pointed to a chalk pastel drawing, "it's like I want to paint over it but I'm not sure if I should,"

"Why?"

Maya bit her lip scrutinizing her art. The image of the project in question was of a bouquet. It wasn't too big and it was far from fancy but it was perfect nonetheless. Something was missing to make it complete in her eyes. The chalk very was pigmented, blending was a breeze, yet when Maya looked at it she didn't feel like smiling.

"Because it looks done," she finally said.

"But is it?" Her teacher stood up and grabbed a tin cup filled with different paint brushes. He fished around for some thick synthetic paintbrushes then grabbed a cardboard like sheet of paper. "There are rules to mixed media and rule number one is that…there are no rules," Mr Jackson placed the paintbrushes along with the paper on the chair he was previously seated at. He went over to his desk and grabbed a white container.

"The only pesky thing you gotta worry about is the thickness of your canvas. Feel free to use paper but the problem is that if you're not careful the wetness of your medium can make the entire thing fall apart," he unscrewed the white container and dipped in a big brush. "One way you can combat this problem is with this special stuff"

He set the paper on a nearby desk and started smothering it with what he called gesso. The paint-like white liquid made a new thin layer on the cardboard. It reminded Maya of those kindergarten art projects except she was about to potentially ruin a good piece. He began explaining how to transplant her semi-finished piece onto this thicker canvas allowing some time to decide whether or not she wanted to go through with it.

"Just so we're clear…I can actually glue this thing onto that and paint on the parts I want?"

"Maya, I'm going to sound like a Hallmark card saying this but it's art," he said handing her a brush. "You can do anything you want"

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm aware of the sassy emoji girl actually being an information desk lady or whatever but no one else uses it for that.

This is where change starts. It's not meant to be subtle, that's where me and MJ differ I don't roll that way ;)

Thanks for following the story! The few that do I appreciate you all equally.


	5. Chapter 5 Go Hestia

**Chapter five Go Hestia**

Once upon a time when Riley was six years old she found a friend. Or rather that friend found her. From that time forward there was no need for her to reach out to find friends because they all seemed to gravitate towards her magnetic pull as if she were Jupiter or something. Though as Farkle or Smackle might point out, a better comparison would be Pluto because in total she has five of the best friends she could possibly have asked for.

Riley was popular in an unconventional sense. Her father was a well-liked teacher at her school which made it so that that likability also rubbed off on her. Sometimes a random student would come up to her to tell her some embarrassing albeit funny thing her dad did during class and they would share a moment. But beyond that there was no need to continue the conversation then the connection would be severed. It never felt like a lost opportunity because she was completely satisfied with her circle of friends.

Until she had to deal with being away from said circle for half a school year. It wasn't even a quarter way finished yet she felt unbearably lonely.

As one would imagine Darby became indignant towards Riley for taking away her article in the school newspaper. She would passive-aggressively undermine Riley's authority by going through Farkle to get approval on the details Riley was in charge of. Their brief arrangement where Riley would sit at the same lunch table as Darby was terminated (not that it was a big loss as she was planning on eating at the library every A lunch anyway).

The only thing Riley regretted was that it would take a while to get past that and work as a cohesive team…Aaaaand the fact that the librarian caught her eating next to the research books of famous medical doctors. She was kindly asked not to bring food into the library anymore and the really nice lady encouraged Riley to go eat with her friends in the designated eating areas like the cafeteria.

Lunchtime in the cafeteria could be overwhelming when there wasn't something to hold on to. Finding a seat was a good start. Riley's heart was racing faster than when the librarian caught her with a mouthful of turkey bacon avocado sandwich. She was holding her lunch tray topped with a plate of mock meat and mashed potatoes with stiff hands staring into the sea of students. The hierarchy of the student body was still foreign to her.

One thing for certain was that the groups subconsciously scattered throughout the room. The super popular were seniors and juniors that liked to sit near the exit signs. Next to them were the ethnic groups that liked to sit with each other. The Hispanic/latino kids were in one table then the East Asians in the next table. There was a small section of South Asians nearby with a few seats still open but Riley wasn't feeling that adventurous. There were a few black kids occupying the next two tables then the rest were filled with scattered groups of cliques. Anything towards the end of the cafeteria near the lunch lines was fair game if you weren't part of the in-crowd.

Riley slowly moved towards an empty table but was beat by a group of giggling girls propping their bags in the previously unoccupied seats. With hands empty of food they were able to reach the place faster than she could have. She watched as they pulled out salads, chips and soda then shared with one another.

Sighing she backed away eyeing another table nearby. There was a stack of books and an old worn out messenger bag on top but the rest of the chairs were empty of belongings. Riley looked both ways searching for the person who was probably eyeing their stuff from the food lines. In less than ten seconds she made up her mind then placed herself opposite where the things had been placed.

She picked up her plastic fork and started raking it across the mashed potatoes blending it with the dark brown gravy. The bustling of the cafeteria intensified as everyone grabbed their lunches then joined a table. Garbage bins nearby were starting to fill but that wasn't the reason her appetite was gone.

Forcing down a small piece of fake turkey Riley saw through the corners of her eyes the owner of the stack of books placing a mug on the table. Without lifting her head Riley watched as the girl fished a notebook out of her bag then sat down in an empty seat. She waited to see if anyone else would be joining the two of them at the table, to her relief no one did.

The girl softly blew at the steaming cup of liquid then took tentative sips as she wrote down some words in her notebook. She then focused on Riley at the same time the latter was shoving a forkful of mashed potatoes in her mouth.

"Are you going to be sitting here from now on or is it just a one-time thing?" the girl asked. Her mouth formed the words with a thickness in parts that Riley had never thought needed enunciating.

Riley swallowed her food and said, "hopefully long term. I don't exactly have a friend in this lunch so…yeah,"

The girl looked her over once more then went back to writing. Riley didn't let the silence between them linger for long.

"I'm Riley," she said. The girl glanced up for a second but kept on writing. It was about a minute before the pen stayed motionless hovering over the page.

"Wendy," the girl offered. Her pen stayed at a standstill occasionally waving random patterns but never making contact with the paper. Riley swallowed another mouthful of potatoes.

"What are you writing?" Riley asked. Wendy dropped her pen in favor of drinking some more of that hot liquid from her mug. "If you don't mind me asking," Riley added quickly.

"Are you like part of that Lunch Buddy thing they told me about?" Wendy shot back.

"N-no I just-" Riley stammered.

"You figured 'Imma go sit with the only girl here that doesn't have a friend' well guess what _parce_? I'm fine so run along, go meet up with your buddies. I don't need your charity," she gulped down whatever remained in her cup then returned to her notebook. Riley watched as Wendy munched on a taco. Where that food came from she couldn't tell.

Riley opted to finish her food before moving. She stole a few glances here and there at this girl marveling at the discipline she showed by continuously writing. There was an unwavering rhythm to the words being written. A lack of short pauses and no visible worksheet to guide the writing let her know Wendy was probably not doing any homework. She quietly watched her lunch companion while eating her own meal trying not to get caught sneaking a peek at the actual writing.

Taking one last bite of her lunch Riley started searching for her next spot in the cafeteria. Some students were vacating their seats in favor of hanging out in the hallways. Others were gathering at the lines again to buy a sugary dessert. It was hard to tell what tables would remain unoccupied.

Riley began to gather her things with her mind made up to take refuge in the library. She took one last glance at Wendy before asking "If you don't mind me asking, where does your accent come from?"

Wendy looked up through the corners of her eyes. Riley half expected another scowl but was pleased when she gently set down her pen.

"From not having English as my first language."

"Yeah I get that, so what language did you learn first?"

"Spanish and no I'm Mexican I just used their border to get here,"

"I didn't think you were," that wasn't exactly the truth but Riley was certain Wendy had to be Latin American. The accent sounded similar to the sounds Maya's neighbor Doña Conchita would make. She put her backpack on her shoulders glancing towards the exit out the cafeteria.

"Colombia," Wendy muttered.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm from tourist trap Colombia, it should also explain why I'm so spiteful towards the world," she joked.

Riley sat back down feeling a little more confident. "I'd ask why you're here but I don't know if I'm allowed to."

Wendy closed her notebook then put it away. She took off her glasses to clean them then said "you can ask but it doesn't mean I'll tell you," she put them back on adjusting her view towards Riley. "Why did you sit here?"

"I already told you, I don't have a friend in this lunch," Riley said, "I tried to eat in the library but I got kicked out for that so I needed somewhere else to eat."

Wendy smirked.

"If you don't want me sitting here next lunch it's okay I can go find somewhere else," Riley shrugged.

Wendy stared at her. Riley felt those almond brown eyes scrutinizing her now. She tried smiling but it didn't seem to do any good. Wendy cleared her throat then finished the last of her taco.

With a mouth full she said "you can stay, it's not like I'm saving these seats anyway,"

Taking advantage of Wendy's diverted gaze Riley's fist pumped the air. She looked around the now nearly empty cafeteria then back at Wendy.

"So I guess I'll see you next A day?"

Wendy shrugged.

"See ya next time then," Riley said standing up. "Lunch Buddy," she snuck in there giggling.

The other girl rolled her eyes but didn't look angry or upset at the little name Riley gave her. Riley left feeling satisfied with her efforts. She also made a mental note to look up some info about Colombia in hopes of getting Wendy to open up to her a little more. This girl was determined to make a new friend and not just some one-off acquaintance.

* * *

After a grueling week-long audition process it was announced in the morning announcements that the cast list for Barefoot in the Park was finally up for viewing. The director of this play, aka the drama teacher, did not pull any shortcuts for the casting process. Both Zay and Smackle were called back more than once to read for parts. Zay was excited at being considered for all the male roles whereas Smackle was secretly nervous at only having been called back to read for the lead.

During first period Riley sat in her English class listening to the lame announcements. She didn't realize she was holding her breath during the part where they droned on about homecoming until the girl sitting next to her asked if she was okay. The homecoming queen nominations were hyped up as usual. It made her slump a little at the idea that she might not get to see them coming in the cheap limos the school rented every year to parade the senior girls in. Her mind wandered to the big poofy dresses she wanted to see until the student body president said in fake excitement that the play cast list was up on the door of the theater classroom.

Riley missed the part about the list being available on the website by the end of the day because she made a group text.

 _Riley: sooooooooo did any of u get a part?_

 _Maya: RILES YOU ALMOST GOT MY PHONE TAKEN AWAY_

 _Lucas: who was the smart one that left her phone on full volume?_

 _Maya: WELL I DIDNT KNO MISS I DONT TEXT DURING CLASS WAS GOING TO TEXT ME DURING CLASS TODAY_

 _Zay: omg maya *cry laugh emoji*_

 _Riley: welllllll?_

 _Smackle: *smug face*_

 _Maya: OMGGGGGG_

 _Lucas: *celebratory emojis*_

 _Riley: *fireworks emojis*_

 _Zay: how do u kno? ur in a classroom on the opposite side of the little theater_

 _Smackle: I was on my way back to class from a meeting with my counselor when the announcement was made._

 _Maya: what did u get?_

 _Riley: what part did u get?_

 _Smackle: The role I hoped for *winking emoji* —-this is the correct use of this emoji, yes?_

 _Zay: lol yes *smiling emoji* congrats Smackle_

Riley squealed ignoring all the looks from those around her. The bell rang ending the period and with that everyone rushed out of the classroom. Being inside the first room next to the stairwell that led to the little theater Riley decided to make a detour to check out the cast list for herself. There was a crowd forming around the door with the paper taped on the other side. She stood by waiting for the students to leave.

When Riley turned around from a distance she could see Lucas, Zay, and Maya coming down the stairs. She waved them down to join her then they waited for a space to look at the list. They found the little theater room door so crowded that the students that had that class were forced to use the side entrance.

Some girls looked really angry with the outcome of their auditions while others were on the verge of tears. It reminded Riley of the look people get when they look at the sun for too long, hopeful then squinting angrily with their eyes tearing up.

"It's my last year I needed to get a lead role before my NYU application goes in," a tearful girl said walking away with her friend. She wasn't the only one that walked away with her hopes shattered by the high school play.

"No way," Zay said. Somehow he managed to find an open area in front of the door. His voice projected to them from that far off. They saw how his jaw was dropped and his fingers were digging into his hair. He made eye contact with Lucas and it looked like had a telepathic conversation.

Zay's eyebrows wiggled then Lucas nodded in reply. They both closed their mouths in shock.

"Dude," Lucas finally said grinning wide.

"Oh my god," Zay said, his tone raising with every word. Before heading back towards them Zay snapped a quick picture of the list. He started wading through the crowd to reach them. Finally reaching his friends Lucas gave him a fist pump then Riley gave him a big hug. Turning to Maya for a hug she looked at him with her arms crossed.

"I'm not going to hug you for being cast as a lampshade," she said trying really hard not to smile.

"Well good thing I got the main part," his voice getting higher.

Maya broke into a big smile then hugged him jumping up and down with him in celebration. The one minute bell started ringing and they all dashed to get to their geography class.

The first two people they saw were Farkle and Smackle sitting in the front smiling at each other. Farkle was holding her hand telling her something that was making her blush. They noticed their friends come in then Smackle held out her free hand to congratulate Zay.

"You knew," Zay said accusatorily.

"I suspected you might enjoy the surprise far more than a notification through text," she coyly replied. But she wasn't wrong.

"Smackle told me about the two of you but do we know someone else that got cast?" Farkle asked. Zay took out his phone and showed them the picture of the cast list.

Cast List

Corie Bratter - Isadora Smackle

Paul Bratter - Isaiah Babineaux

Ms. Ethel Banks - Justine Faraday

Mr. Victor Velasco - Charlie Gardner

Telephone Man - Stephen Coon

Delivery Man - Hector Martinez

"Wow I didn't even know Charlie was into theater," Lucas commented.

"That's actually how we met him," Riley said. She filled him in on the junior theater community center activities Maya, Farkle and herself used to participate in. They were nine and got participation certificates for playing a tree.

"Let's meet up at Topanga's after school to celebrate," Farkle said just as the final bell rang. Everyone nodded before taking their assigned seats. The buzz of excitement was in the air. Even Mrs. Talib commented about the energy the six friends emitted.

* * *

 _Topanga's_ has a small menu purposefully curated by Topanga Matthews to cater to her minimalistic tastes. As much as she enjoyed trying new things all the time (for Mrs. Matthews invites her family to a new restaurant every Sunday), her little joint catered to the young and indecisive. She tried that pastry of the week thing where she asked her pastry chef to come up with something new and cool but the old things were always sold more consistently. Not everyone had the adventurous stomach she was blessed with.

Which is why now the menu offers the same ten pastries, three smoothies, four juices, and two sandwich options every week. It was hard to do but Topanga didn't want to make Katy Hunter struggle with individual coffee orders so she only had two types of beans on the menu. They break out the ice cream during the summer but only offer vanilla or chocolate to keep up with the minimalist menu choices.

Paring down the smoothie options was the hardest until Topanga took a weekend to study closely the options of her six regular customers that would choose. Without fail Maya, Lucas and Zay ordered a strawberry banana smoothie, Farkle and Smackle would always pick the chocolate mint. To her delight, her little Riley would rotate between all three options but she could tell her favorite was fruit delight.

On her days off from the office, Topanga enjoyed spending time at her little side business. Watching other people interact in her shop was fun. She got to talk to Katy Hunter when there was some downtime and organizing stuff was kind of her way to relax. It brought her joy whenever the kids walked in and she already had their orders started.

"Hey Mrs. Matthews," Zay greeted her.

"Hello Zay, one strawberry banana smoothie coming right up," she said.

"Actually I'm thinkin of trying something new," he said right as she was turning around. She stopped mid-track and eyed him. There were no tricks this time.

"Is that so? What would you like to try?"

"I'll have a chocolate mint smoothie," he said after eyeing the menu for a minute. "Oh and I guess I'm ordering for everyone too," he added.

"Okay," Topanga grabbed a pad next to the cash register to write his list. Nothing too unusual only Smackle and Farkle decided to try something new as well. "Fruit delight, what's the special occasion?" she asked. Knowing Riley they were there to celebrate. The big grin Zay's face let her know her instinct was right.

"Oh just me and Smackle got the lead parts in the school play."

"Oooh," Topanga reached down and grabbed their favorite pastries. "Congratulations, go on and take these back, it's on me."

"Thanks, Mrs. Matthews," Zay said picking them up. "I'll be back for the smoothies"

Topanga nodded. She hung back watching him join the rest of the group and smiled. It made her glad to host the place where her daughter and her friends felt was their hangout. The only thing she could ever ask for in exchange is continuing to see them enjoying themselves at her shop.

* * *

After school, both Zay and Smackle picked up their scripts and parent permission forms to participate in the play. They both decided to bring with them the scripts to Topanga's and tease some parts their friends would see later.

They already had great comedic timing. All their friends were rolling with the first few corny old-timey jokes and even when they didn't get the joke the delivery made it funny. By the time they finished the scene no smoothie had gone without being slightly spilled. It was a miracle none of it made it on the fabric of the furniture.

It was a light and hearty scene. Friends laughing, cooling off with sips of smoothie, but feeling overall a warm comfort.

Soon they were discussing the business of their schedules. With the duo being busy in the play, and Maya being busy with her art the unlikely trio of Farkle, Lucas, and Riley would be left to hang out at Topanga's.

"Don't forget the occasional modeling you promised me Farkle," Maya said in a sing-song tone. Farkle gave a heavy sigh. Zay looked mock offended at not being picked.

An hour passed by with more laughs and the occasional breaking into subgroups to talk about school stuff.

"Chahlie Gahdnah", Maya said in a nasally tone purposefully avoiding the Rs in his name. The rest of the clique six looked up to see Charlie holding two smoothies.

"Hey Charlie," Farkle greeted him.

"Hey," Charlie responded nervously. He made a quick glance over all of them before clearing his throat to talk a little more. "Congratulations Isadora, and Zay for getting the lead parts."

"Thanks," Smackle and Zay chorused.

"I guess I'll see you both more often now," Charlie stated, "at rehearsals I mean." He stood there awkwardly no longer having anything more to contribute to the group conversation.

"Whatsa matter Chahlie, cat caught ya tongue?" Maya asked with more exaggeration than before.

"Alright Maya you can stop with the voice,"

"Boy oh boy Chahlie have I got ya all bent now? Come now don't have a cow," Maya crooned with her terrible accent. It was bordering on southern now and the only two outright laughing along with her were Riley and Lucas.

Charlie rolled his eyes. He looked towards Riley hopeful that she could stop the madness. He gestured tilting his head to her hoping she would get the hint.

"Oh but it's so fun when she does terrible accents," Riley laughed.

"Ya done did swell for yourself Chahlie Gahdnah," Maya continued, "seriously though, congrats on the part," she said finally dropping the accent.

They looked at Charlie as he blushed at Maya's complement. He grinned then thanked her before waving goodbye at the rest of them. They saw him meet with a group of friends handing the second smoothie he was holding to a girl unfamiliar to them.

"Well that's going to be interesting," Lucas said.

"Nah," everyone else said in sync. They continued to have a lively conversation with topics ranging from Smackle making it to the top 5 students to receive a scholarship in sciences (incredibly amazing considering the ones she was up for were usually offered to juniors), Farkle revamping the school website because he didn't like how the newspaper opened up in the browser, and Maya announcing she was going to start drinking coffee because her step-dad made the best coffee ever.

Soon everyone was giving reasons to leave. Riley had to go watch for Auggie's arrival at home and she wasn't about to let her parents down after they finally decided to let her watch him alone after school. She didn't notice how late it was so he was probably on his way home from piano lessons. Maya offered to walk with her since she had to get going to start on her latest project. A revamp of all the artwork she didn't feel satisfied with. Smackle had to go home and recharge for the day then Zay wanted to go home to start memorizing lines already.

With the departure of their friends that left Farkle and Lucas together. It had been a while since they hung out one on one without there needing to be a school-related reason for it. Since Farkle was still a part of a million clubs then Lucas at football practice or guitar lessons all seemed to stack against them having bro time. All they ever squeezed in time for with each other was studying sessions.

Biology was not Lucas' strong suit. As hard as he tried there was terminology hard to comprehend. When science was just about exploring new ideas and testing out cool stuff with beakers it was admittedly a lot more fun. It made sense that the bio teacher wanted to start with the smallest thing like cells, but if Lucas couldn't understand the underlying basics how could he expect to understand how they grow into something he can actually see? Luckily he had a genius best friend who knew exactly how to help.

Farkle, on the other hand, was having trouble with his fourth language. Not that he couldn't memorize the vocabulary or use proper grammar, but his mouth would not form the words correctly. French was easy enough to learn unfortunately speaking it was a different matter. It irked him how his French teacher seemed to not understand him just because he couldn't do that gargling R sound in the back of his throat whenever he said, "je crois". Which is why he wanted to practice the language whenever he could just to make sure his accent wasn't absolutely terrible.

Thus formed their millionth academic alliance, Farkle helps Lucas understand biology in exchange for French practice.

There were no awkward pauses between the two friends like there had been in the past year whenever they were left alone together. This time each one really wanted to know how the other was doing. They finally got to talk to each other about their summer vacation. Lucas talked about how his father gave him a tour of the family business, something his friend could relate to all too well. Farkle told him about the adventures he and Smackle had with Zay in learning how to watch sports on TV when he was in Texas. Zay had filled him in about this activity but it was even funnier hearing Farkle explain his confusion about scorekeeping.

"What's the point of running around for hours only passing the ball back and forth only for the factor determining the winner to be a final kick that doesn't require much effort? If the footballer simply calculates and applies the proper physics it shouldn't be too hard to win. But it's so stupid watching one team just play keep-the-ball-away-from-the-other-team instead of trying to score, so if they end up winning because of the penalty shot it's not fair at all." His rants about baseball games were equally enjoyable.

It was getting late and as much as they had enjoyed their evening just talking about random stuff Lucas had to go pick up his brother in about fifteen minutes.

"So are you going to Homecoming?" Lucas asked. He texted his brother to let him know when he was ready to walk home.

"Yeah I got tapped for the article that'll show up in the newspaper; which reminds me, what you call it when someone takes the ball from the player holding it?"

"Ok so when the guy drops the ball that's called a fumble but there are other things to know," Lucas delved into the different aspects of fumbling in American football. Listening to him speak about the matter in such an animated way with gestures helped to understand what to look for when it was time to watch the big game. It also gave Farkle an idea about how to explain differences in cell growth for animals and plants but he'd save that for another time.

"Cool thanks, are you ready for the dance?" Farkle asked, "Riley didn't want to take the writing assignment because she wanted to go dress shopping with Maya," he watched Lucas freeze mid text reply. His friend scratched the back of his neck then put his phone down.

"Oh good, uh yeah we're going I guess. I've been meaning to ask what color tie I should wear," he chuckled nervously.

"Dude did you forget to ask her to the dance again?" Farkle asked incredulously.

"No of course not, she knows we're going we just haven't talked about it much," he raked his fingers through his hair then finished answering a text message. "Are you and Smackle planning something for Homecoming?"

"Nope we were just gonna hang out with all of you there," Farkle replied. Neither one had anything else they wanted to talk about. They were both on their phones now waiting for Lucas to be called away.

"Not that we weren't good but what happened to us man?" Lucas asked breaking the silence. He put his phone on the wooden coffee table in front of them. Farkle slipped his into his pocket. "We used to talk all the time but for a while, it was like we stopping hanging out like this," he continued his voice sounding serious. Lucas watched his genius friend racking his brain trying to find the underlying variable. They were quiet for a minute only listening to the sounds of other customers sipping from empty cups.

"The triangle," Farkle said finally. "See the thing is, you really hurt my friends, the two best people I've ever known were really upset and one felt like she was broken."

"But she wasn't broken she was always just-"

"Yeah but you didn't help with that," Farkle cut in, "you feel good protecting all of us, well I felt terrible when I couldn't protect them. It wasn't completely your fault but I did blame you for a while there."

They watched each other motionless waiting for someone to break.

"I deserved that," Lucas said.

"No you don't, didn't. Whatever," Farkle sighed, "we should've listened but we didn't, it was just something we had to learn," Lucas nodded then gave him a thankful smile.

His phone chimed one last time then he picked up his things to head out.

"Oh wait, I also meant to ask, where do you get school paraphernalia I don't really want to stick out in the spectator crowd"

"There's a store about a block away from school called Hestia's Prints, they carry a ton of AA stuff like hoodies and blankets," they both walked out of the café heading towards the stairs.

"If they don't have shirts with the school logo on it the owner can print one out that same day if you give her some chocolate chip cookies."

"Why do you have to bribe her?" Farkle asked.

"You don't have to, she's actually really nice but its kind of tradition. I'm not sure where it started to be honest."

* * *

 **Author's notes: The name of this chapter will be explained in another one because I had to cut the explanation out, it didn't make sense Wendy would be opening up so much in the first conversation. But I decided to keep it because of the nod at the end where Lucas told Farkle where he could get Abigail Adams swag but I promise it also has to do with Wendy. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6 Satisfied

**Author's notes: Thanks for keeping up with this story I plan to make it a long one and hopefully by the end everything makes sense. I'll give a heads up when I start rewriting previous chapters but I just want to get everything I've already written posted first. Oh and sorry for the delay things have been crazy since I came back from my vacation.**

 **Even though I've added an OC I still don't own or want any credit for any of the gmw characters. And yes there was A LOT of creative liberty with the mini story within a story moment ha ha.**

* * *

 **Chapter six Satisfied**

The week before the big semi-important Homecoming football game was always very colorful. Posters lined the hallways in an attempt to amp the excitement for the beginning of the high school's football season. Daily challenges were presented for the annual Spirit Week to unify the student body, like wearing the school's color's, dressing up as a meme or doing something stupid like coming to school with wildly frizzy hair half dyed red and the other half yellow. Prizes were awarded on behalf of the Student Government for those that participated in the school pride festivities, the girl that ruined her hair with cheap red and yellow dye was awarded a five dollar Starbucks gift card. Admittedly the challenges were exciting one way or another.

Spirit Week wasn't the only thing that created a buzz in the hallways. More and more dance proposals for the Homecoming dance would pop up out of nowhere, literally. Some were creative by organizing a flash mob where, with the permission of their teachers, they would stand up out of the blue at the end of the period then bust out in a choreographed dance along with the rest of the class except for the clueless person about to be asked to Homecoming. The actual dance bit was lame 90% of the time but it had been fun to watch anyway. Others had made a bigger scene by walking into the cafeteria carrying a dorky poster with an even cheesier quote asking their possible date to the dance. Some of the posters were clever enough to be posted on the school's Twitter feed. One kid asked his girlfriend by getting the entire marching band to circle around the school until they found her in the library. The librarian hadn't been too pleased.

Even though there were two more days until the Homecoming dance it was like the pressure intensified. There was no shortage of dance proposals despite the late notice.

Riley had already bought her dress and was just waiting to be asked by Lucas what color tie he should wear to match her. She was satisfied with having lived vicariously through the girl in her English class that had a really corny poem read to her by her boyfriend in front of the entire class. Nothing says romantic like forfeiting a good grade to ask your girl to a dance with a poem that rhymes "arty" with "smarty".

But now it was a Thursday morning. The next day was the highly anticipated Homecoming game but the usual round of Homecoming dance date asks were still being asked. Riley and Maya had heard about three proposals by the time they reached the stairwell they were going to sit at for the rest of the time before fifth period. Their first class of the day wouldn't start for another twenty minutes.

"How much you wanna bet someone's gonna come in with a karaoke machine singing along to Selena Gomez then surprise everyone by getting her to ask someone to Homecoming for them?" Maya asked deadpan.

Riley laughed in response but said nothing. She scanned the crowd of students in the main hallway moving from one place to another wondering who was next.

"Oh Maya, isn't the anticipation exciting?"

"What anticipation?"

"You know," Riley said tilting her head towards the main hall full of students. "Who's next? Will it be that girl sitting at the senior bench with the pink headphones? Or maybe one of the girls in the group walking around the corner, you never know."

They both sat now people watching. There was suspicious movement when they noticed two girls walking parallel in the densest part of hallway movement. They stopped to look around for something then face each other and gave a thumbs up to signal approval.

"Alright listen up freaks I'm gonna need you all to move," one of the girls bellowed. She was a tall girl with wild curly hair and hipster glasses. It didn't take her long to start directing teenager movement like some type of traffic cop. Riley and Maya saw the other girl with a similar outfit, a black tee and neon colored Vans, doing the same from the opposite side. Their third and fourth friend, they guessed because they were wearing the same black t-shirt, were creating a box shape around the area the original two were evacuating.

The two best friends sat on the staircase watching the four girls waiving away people that would try to walk over their little stage. The Hipster girl was texting away while a crowd was starting to form around them.

"What do you it's gonna be this time?" Maya asked.

Riley shrugged. They both noticed a fifth girl making her way to the box wearing a black leather jacket over a bright pink t-shirt that said ME.

Students walked around the two of them sitting in their prime spot on the stairwell only for them to crowd around the five girls to see what they were doing.

"Guys could you quiet down?" Black leather jacket asked, "I'm about to ask a special someone to Homecoming but it's a surprise," a wave of cheers went through the crowd.

Maya reached to close Riley's eyes but Riley batted her arm away.

"She's coming," Hipster girl said, "make room for her to have a front row seat." Some lost interest and moved on while others walked away in disgust. The group of girls were unfazed having expected that response. They continued prepping for whatever they were about to do. Black tee number four welcomed a guy carrying one of those old timey speakers that you put CDs into then pointed to the corner they wanted him to set it down on.

Riley and Maya couldn't see the girl arriving but they saw the kids waiting around smiling and moving to make room for her. When she was led to the very front by two teachers, hipster girl turned some music on and a popular song started playing. Leather jacket girl zipped up and got into position.

The petite blonde girl had been blindfolded but she yanked off the bandana to watch what was going on in front of her. Neither Riley or Maya could see her reaction because she was sideways from their view but her bobbing head made it clear she was digging the music.

 _"Take me on the floor."_

A few beats later the girl group began a synchronized dance. Towards the last fourty or so seconds, Hipster girl led the pack with some hair-ography letting her curls bounce everywhere. Two other girls free-styled while Leather jacket was swaying to the side until it was her turn to do some flip that wowed the crowd. They slowed down their movements for the grand finale until four of the girls got down on their knees lifted the oversized t-shirts to reveal plain white ones with a message Riley and Maya couldn't read from their point of view.

The one who planned to do the asking unzipped her leather jacket reaching in then handing the excited blonde girl a piece of paper. She grabbed it and yelled "yes" loud enough for everyone to hear. There was a roaring applause that came from everyone who saw what just happened. A wave of amazement mixed in with a lot of joy spread making the morning much more enjoyable. The four girls that helped their friend ask her girlfriend to Homecoming frowned when a faculty member approached them. Turns out he just wanted them to take the masking tape off the floor before they left.

They were high fived from any random student that walked up to them to congratulate them. Riley and Maya still watched from their seats but never got up.

"Riles?"

"Peaches?"

"Do you want me to plan a dance proposal like that one for your Prince Charming?" Maya said sarcastically. They both turned to face each other.

"I gave up on that idea I just hope he knows he's going to my house at 6:30 so we could go pick you up."

Maya nodded. Finally it was time for class and the two got up to walk together.

They talked about the homework assignment Maya didn't do for math because it was boring and Riley tried talking some sense into her. The assignments weren't very long but their teacher did an extra thing where they had to explain what they understood well and what they didn't for full points. Writing her thoughts wasn't Maya's strong point either. Neither were the best at the subject but at least Riley asked for help when she needed it.

Riley was deep into her lecture when they saw the blonde girl that was just asked to the dance at her locker next to their classroom. She was putting some flowers away and exchanging them for a book. They hadn't seen her receiving flowers but the only explanation was that they hadn't been paying attention when that gift was given.

"Hey that was a pretty cool proposal you got," Maya said to her. The girl looked towards them and smiled. A blush bloomed on her cheeks then she giggled.

"Thanks," she said.

"We didn't see the flowers, did you get them from your date?" Riley asked. The girl's smiled tensed.

"Oh these? They're from my ex boyfriend, we broke up a while ago but he's just trying to be nice"

Maya and Riley stood in awkward silence. They didn't want to be rude and leave but they weren't very experienced with talking about these things with random strangers. The girl cleared her throat saving the conversation.

"Have you girls been asked to Homecoming?" she watched the two girls release the tension in their bodies having been spared coming across as more awkward than they already were.

"No but I'm going with my boyfriend," Riley said.

"And I'm going stag," Maya added.

The girl looked at them confused but mostly directed her gaze to Riley.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand?" she said in a questioning tone.

Riley put on a smile and tried to give a perky answer. "Well, my boyfriend knows me well enough that I want to go so we're going and I'm pretty sure he's already got tickets," she sang. When the girl still looked confused Riley blurted "He's on the football team they get free tickets."

The girl nodded still confused but then said, "if he hasn't asked you then why haven't you asked him if the two of you are going? You know, just to be on the same page."

"Good point, why haven't you Riley?" remarked Maya. They both looked at each other then back at the girl who was closing her locker. The warning bell went off signaling everyone to get to class.

"Congrats again, maybe we'll see you at the dance," Maya commented. The girl nodded then waved a polite goodbye.

Maya grabbed Riley's shoulder leading them both to their assigned seats next to each other in math class. They set their things down just as the class was beginning then took out their notebooks to start learning. Riley had completely forgotten about her disappointment in Maya for not doing her homework until she saw her friend's empty hand during the time their teacher dedicated to have them correct their own homework.

First the blonde let down her frizzy hair and pretended to be too busy gathering her long locks into a bun. She raked her fingers through her scalp fluffing it a little so the bun wouldn't be too tight at the top of her head. With her pencil Maya loosened out a few little pieces and framed them around her face to create a purposefully yet classy-like messy look. Her mini hairstyling session took the entire time the rest of the class was correcting their assignment.

One thing the tenth grade math teacher had going for her was how thorough she was with all her lessons. Sadly Maya still couldn't keep up most of the time and she forbade Riley to do her math homework for her so neither would get in trouble when Maya inevitably failed the quizzes and tests. Once the teacher started the new mathematics she had to share with them for the day it took all of Maya's willpower to pay attention for at least the first fifteen minutes. Whenever Ms Math Teacher reached a part where she invited the students to try solving a problem in their own notes before taking the time to explain it out loud, Maya fell into the trap of doodling.

Looking over Maya's arm Riley could see how her page was already filling up with doodles instead of notes. She hated how Maya couldn't be bothered to try. Or at least that what she thought of her friend's efforts in that class. But then again it was the same feeling in English, and Human Geography, and apparently Computer Science…If Lucas was to be believed.

Apparently Maya had a habit of looking up and reading Red Planet Diaries fanfiction instead of learning the shortcuts for Microsoft Word.

Patiently Riley waited for the period to be over and throw Maya a note. She carefully ripped out a piece of paper taking quick glances at her teacher to make sure she wasn't looking. With careful handwriting in a bright pink neon gel pen she wrote _you're coming to study for geography_ not bothering to add the question mark at the end. Riley folded it a few times then tossed it onto Maya's desk. She later regretted the decision when Maya let the paper make the loud crinkling noises as she unfolded the note.

When she got the note back Riley waited for someone to make some sort of noise before opening it back up herself. It was tempting to tap her pencil on the side of the fake wooden desk but there were too many people around her that would complain so she busied herself with solving the easier math problems while she quietly listened for a distraction. She finally read the response when someone else ripped out a piece of paper from wherever in the most obnoxious way ever. Twice. One to take out the whole page and then loudly ripping off the paper poo.

That didn't matter though because it meant no one would be looking at her.

 _well I guess I am now since it looks like I don't have a choice_ in her Maya expression she added a winking emoticon at the end. It was just friendly banter is all.

Quickly gathering her stuff to rush out of the room after the dismissal bell, Riley looked at her best friend one more time while calling out "we'll talk later in Spanish," because unlike Maya she cared about making it on time to her next period. Once that bell rang it took her exactly three minutes and 53 seconds to reach the next classroom and if she timed it well she could squeeze in a 43 second bathroom stop. Someone decided it would be funny if they placed her first two classes on the opposite ends of the school.

* * *

Spanish class was fun for the most part. There were maps of Spanish speaking countries around the world hanging on every wall along with the most used phrases of any language that anyone should know. There was a wall dedicated to the places their teacher Miss Ramirez had travelled to that Riley liked to look at every now and then and wonder when she would get to explore them. While she was satisfied living vicariously through others for certain things, going on adventure to new places was something she would never pass up. Or at least she hoped so.

The day wouldn't have been an average day if Maya didn't walk it a minute or two late. She greeted Señorita Ramirez in Spanish earning her some brownie points to use later when she arrived five minutes or more late. She refused to go to class smelling like girly spray deodorant and assorted perfumes after gym so she took the long way and walked outside for the entire five minutes she had to get to class. Lucky for her Señorita Ramirez liked to start the day with a little grammar lesson with the last person to walk into class.

As much as Riley really tried to learn a new language it was one of her weaker subjects. Something that helped pass the time was looking at the technicolored walls around her filled with not only the diary of a traveler but also helpful grammar charts. Her initial goal was to memorize one every week which didn't always work out but at least she knows how to conjugate "I am". Maybe.

 _"Por favor eligen un compañero o compañera para practicar el vocabulario,"_ Señorita Ramirez dictated slowly. She hung another poster with the hand lettered vocabulary on the whiteboard then sat behind the school mandated brown wooden desk.

Everyone knew drill, find your friends and pretend you can understand each other's varying accents.

For Riley the only understandable bits were always "practicar" and "vocabulario". As usual she looked for Maya and the empty seat next to her. The entire class was expected to spend five minutes practicing whatever new words or grammar they learned in class. Since the boy Riley sat next to almost never turned to ask her to partner up with him and Maya didn't have a neighbor they had still managed to find a way to do something together even when seated on opposite ends of the room.

The only problem, if it can be called that, was Señorita Ramirez forbade the use of English unless she initiated the use. Any friends partnering up had to get creative at times if they wanted to get chatty with each other.

"Riley, quieres ir al cafe después de clase?" Maya asked very slowly. Her eyebrows and voice raised every time as if that would help in understanding her question. She knew how much her friend really struggled with the second language they were learning.

"Si Maya, quiero ir al cafe después de clase," Riley repeated but with an affirmative response. Maya raised a brow questioning how much of that she understood then looked back down at the list of words they were supposed to practice.

"Riley, te gusta ir a bailar el fin de semana?"

"Si Maya, me gusta ir a bailar el fin de semana."

"Okay you can't just repeat my questions saying yes to everything," Maya sighed. They glanced towards their Spanish teacher to make sure she hadn't heard the slip into English. When the coast was clear they turned back to one another with Maya asking one more question that Riley gave a response to that frustrated Maya once again. She groaned with a dramatic eye roll.

"Well I don't understand what I'm saying," Riley whispered, "how else do I respond?"

"Didn't you say that Wendy chick could help you out?" Maya muttered. Riley had mentioned her new friend the day before and spilled all the details she had been able to gather about her in during their last few conversations. Among those facts were how this new girl was bilingual.

"No I just said she _might_ be able to help me,"

A bull horn sound went off and they turned in dread towards their teacher. Neither one looked up out of shame but Maya relaxed her shoulders when she saw the woman tap on the shoulders of two other girls. They hadn't been caught speaking English.

It seemed the punishment that time was repeating their conversation back to the teacher in whatever broken Spanish they could conjure up.

"Riley, te gusta ir a la escuela?" Maya asked using a random assortment of words for another question. She wasn't about to get in trouble in a class she was actually good at.

Riley shifted in her seat then started writing instead of talking. Maya pressed her lips but kept quiet even though she was using her notebook. It took the rest of the practice time before they were recalled back to their assigned seats.

The class was invited to look up a page in their Spanish grammar book but Maya read Riley's note instead.

 _"Yesterday I invited Wendy to my mom's so you could meet her but she was busy_

 _I found her in the bathroom and invited her again and she said yes! I hope you_

 _don't mind :) I really want you to get to know her I think we're going to be great friends_

 _just one thing to remember don't push her she's not really much of a talker but_

 _she's really funny and talented so dont try to get her to open up right away_

 _I'll let you know_ _if she's in a sharing mood"_

Maya's eyes met Riley's from the other side of the room and gave a little nod to signal that she read the message. Her best friend had the tendency of leading with the best qualities in a person therefore she was not going to be satisfied until she met her new lunch buddy face to face. She wanted to meet Wendy out of some morbid curiosity to make sure she wasn't some weirdo that Riley was trying to fix. But deep down she also didn't want to be replaced. Not that she was too worried about that.

* * *

If one peaked into Topanga's three things were guaranteed to be there. 1) a couple in the left corner discussing their future (not always the same two people) and drinking a smoothie 2) a loner seated almost next to the lounging area at a single table reading a novel 3) a brunette and blonde taking up space on the orange couch. The brunette and blonde weren't always Riley and Maya but this time they were definitely stationed on that spot. Covering the small table in front of them were papers they, mostly Riley, needed for the class they were studying for.

Sometimes they actually cracked down and had a successful study session for a solid hour before something more interesting came up. That something interesting was right on time.

Riley was busy explaining to Maya a term for her own benefit to remember for AP when she casually glanced towards the ringing bells hung above the entrance of Topanga's. She waved the girl over to them then patted the bench beside them. With much reluctance Wendy set her bag on top of theirs on the table and sat down.

"I'm so glad you're here," Riley gushed, "I really want you to meet my bestest friend in the whole wide world. She's practically my sister, Maya" she looked back and forth between the two girls taking in this glorious moment.

"Sup," Maya said briefly lifting a hand in greeting. She scrutinized the girl in front of her noticing the thick see through framed glasses, oversized hoodie worn with the sleeves rolled up, and the drawn over tips of her Converse shoes. Her hair was held up in a messy bun that looked twenty times better than her own because the girl's curly hair gave it natural volume. Maybe she would get along with this girl after all. Her neutral expression was throwing her off though.

"This is Wendy she's Colombian and she's an amazing writer," Riley said to Maya. She smiled at Wendy which the latter found charming enough to finally offer a reaction of her own.

"Oh you," Wendy threw her hand out dramatically but shot both of them a devilish grin. It was then that Maya caught the sight of a notebook in her other hand. "My stuff's not even that good," she continued saying.

From Riley's description of her Maya thought she would have had a heavier accent. It was barely there but still noticeable.

"No but it is," Riley insisted, "I could never describe my home as cozy and warm as you did." She filled Maya in on the short story Wendy wrote about her apartment and what it was like living in a small space occupied by three families. Nine people in total yet she made it sound like a party.

"She always has really good food at lunch which she prepares herself,"

Wendy bit her lip unsure of how to respond to yet another compliment from Riley. Since meeting her the strange little firecracker otherwise known as Riley Matthews, she kept finding a way to shine some light her way.

"What kind of stuff do you write?" Maya asked.

"Boring stuff," Wendy replied defensively. She looked away from them then started tapping a pen on the binding of her notebook. The sudden appearance of the pen caught Maya's attention. Her guess was that it came from the pocket of that oversized hoodie, which also looked big enough to house Wendy's special notebook.

Even Riley hadn't been able to pry that information out from her. When that happened the topic was quickly changed or there was an awkward silence. Maya didn't do awkward silences anymore.

"It can't be that boring if your mind is always on whats in it," Maya said. She waited until Wendy looked up at her then said, "Riley tells me you're practically writing a novel thing in that notebook you got there."

Maya pointed at the closed journal noting how Wendy placed a protective hand over it's textured cover. It looked like leather binding to her. She watched the suddenly shy Latina avoid talking by fingering the outline of a flower petal carved into her prized notebook. It gave Maya an idea.

Digging around in her bag she took out a notebook, a sketchbook and a covered text book. She could feel Riley's eyes burrowing into her trying to telepathically communicate to drop the subject. Ignoring the glare she picked up the text book and handed it to Wendy. The cover was one big sunflower she drew with a marker then colored in with a yellow, orange then a red pen. When the text book was turned to the backside there was a growing collection of doodles.

Wendy gave the text book a look over then surprised Maya by doing just what she was about to tell her to do, she opened it up to look at the flaps on the inside. A small smile appeared on her face when she found what was in it.

"Is this your family?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, me, my mom and my step-dad,"

Wendy nodded then turned the text book to take a look at the backside flaps. She carefully examined this other image taking in the small details. Not many people ever got the chance to look at Maya's random drawings but when they were invited to it was really hard for her not to stop them especially when they were as attentive as this girl was. It wasn't a lack of confidence in her technique but it was basically a gateway to the inner workings of her mind. Kind of scary when you think about it.

"You know you got Riley down to a tee," Wendy said handing back the book. "Did you copy it from a picture?"

"No, I just wondered what it would look like if someone caught us here," Maya handed the text book to Riley and let her see the image as well. It was brand new one that she'd put in about a week ago.

Unlike the one with her mom and dad it wasn't shared with mandala circles. In Maya's imagination one would find her six friends hanging out in their usual spot at Topanga's with Riley standing in the middle saying "yay" for the millionth time, joy radiating on her face. Maya to her right cracking up with a crinkled eye laugh making Lucas laugh at the ridiculous look on her face then Zay joining in the laughter but a little more dramatic with both hands on his heart. To Riley's other side Farkle would be looking up at her with a knowing smirk, probably because he's the one who got her to be so happy and Smackle would crack one of her rare big open mouthed toothy grins.

"Cool," Wendy said. Her eyes softened no longer looking ready to flee. Tucking a loose curl of baby hair behind her ear she gave an actual full smile.

"Here's my sketchbook, not the one I do for class but it's one Mr Matthews got me forever ago,"

Surprisingly Wendy didn't start from the first page. She carefully placed her thumb in the top right corner and started flipping through the first few pages. Something caught her attention which made her flip back to that page. No commentary was offered for any of the pages she lingered on but then again she didn't seem like the mean critiquing kind so Maya didn't mind.

"What do you think?" Riley asked. She really wanted to make these two girls get along.

"I like it, you're good," she handed Maya back her sketchbook.

"Not really it's not my best stuff but I do it for fun," Maya watched Wendy think about her words. Absentmindedly she flipped her leather bound notebook while looking at the floor again. She slapped it on her lap then straightened showing a resolve Riley hadn't seen before.

"Okay so as you may have noticed the English language wasn't my thing for a minute there," Wendy said, her tone fluctuating, "I learned it faster by reading out loud whenever I could and eventually everything sounded the same but when I started recognizing words and understanding them it was even worse because everything was basically the same."

"So that's how you learned it in a year?" Riley asked recalling a conversation they had before.

"Yeah kinda, watching _The Office_ helped too," Wendy said, "but eventually I ran out of stuff I actually wanted to read plus I needed to work on my writing," her voice drifted hoping they would catch the drift.

"And you started writing your own stories instead," Maya said understanding loud and clear. She received a nod.

"This particular notebook is for story ideas," Wendy said raising the book in her hand. "The one I write in during lunch is for one that I'm working on, but it's also kind of just an outline. I'd be in the library right now passing my story onto a computer if I wasn't here with you two"

Despite the reveal she didn't look upset about missing out on her writing session in the library. In fact she dug around her bag to taking out a green spiral bound notebook. Wendy opened it to a page towards the middle then wrote something down. It took about a minute before she continued the conversation.

Glancing at them she flashed an apologetic smile, "sorry sometimes ideas just pop up and I roll with it," she began to close the notebook but hesitated.

"What story are you working on?" Riley asked. She sat up straighter hoping to look more inviting. Shockingly it worked.

"Its stupid," she said a barely visible blush appearing, "but a love triangle,"

Maya stared into space while Riley overcompensated and got really chatty.

"No of course it's not stupid, I mean no one can control their feelings they just happen and once you discover those feelings there's no turning them off right? And sometimes those feelings make you like someone that your best friend likes and that person likes you both back but then it turns out that feelings are complicated and you can't make good choices but you make them anyway and everything works out in the end. I mean you can't make a good story without it working out in the end, right?"

Wendy stared at her blinking. Her mouth opened and closed trying to think of a way to respond. Sighing she turned to the first page of the green notebook. "Okay so it's not so much about a love triangle but how a this girl reacts to it," she looked at the both of them making sure they were paying attention. "But it's a little different because it's supposed to be a retelling about this greek goddess that gets wooed by two other gods. Spoiler alert, the only thing mentioned about it in the original story are the names of the three involved in this triangle but I'm adding a contemporary background history."

"Cool," the other two girls said.

"And I'm not changing the ending," she said glancing down at the open page, "it's actually the first scene I wrote for this story.

"Who won?" Maya asked.

"Hestia did," she handed them her notebook and they read the five pages silently.

With a lot of creative liberty Wendy had weaved the story of Hestia, Apollo and Poseidon. The goddess was running around in New York for some reason but Apollo was there to ask her to marry him…again.

 _The scene opened up with her at the top of the Empire State building where she marveled at the unity of all the New Yorkers down below. Apollo walks up to her telling her how he was admiring her instead. He gave her butterflies with the way he spoke and she felt chills as he leaned in close but she never gave him a way in. He asks her to stay in New York with him but she declines. He begs and pleads but she says she wants to walk her own path and make her own choices. They part as friends as she leaves him at the top of the building and goes on her way to a ferry that will take her to a portal on Liberty Island._

 _There she meets Poseidon who she reveals to that he was her first real love but she couldn't possibly be with someone as powerful as he. Moved by her confession he kisses her under the stars as the constellations danced by but that still wasn't enough for her to commit to him. She reminds him about Amphitrite but he waves her off confessing he had always felt the same way about her. Gathering up all the strength and courage she had Hestia told him she didn't want him because she wanted to be independent and hold her head up high vowing to stay single._

"Wow," Maya said.

"That was-"

"And you actually wrote this?"

"You're so good," Riley finished.

"I still need to fix it," Wendy said waving off the compliments. "But basically this is the story about a girl who does what makes her happy and doesn't need a guy to satisfy her or give her a happy ending."

"But what if she actually did like one of them a lot but she was just scared to say so?" Maya pointed out.

"Then it would be her choice to choose not them they don't get a say," Wendy replied.

"I like it," Riley quipped. Maya looked at her in surprise considering how mad she had gotten that she threw their popcorn at the tv screen that one time they watched a movie where the girl didn't end up with the guy. She continued, "both options were laid out in front of her and she chose to be with herself. I think I get it,"

Wendy smiled gratefully. She carefully tucked her notebook back into her bag and put her leather bound one in it as well. Her lips were pressed together struggling to think about what to talk about next. They all turned their heads to watch a couple walk in the cafe hand in hand giggling together.

"Are you two going to the dance?" Wendy asked already sounding bored with the topic. Maya rolled her eyes already bracing herself for a cheerful overcompensating Riley.

"Yes my boyfriend's on the team, he gets free tickets," Riley said smiling as big as she could.

"Mama that smile don't fool me, why don't you look so happy about it?" Wendy asked. Maya covered Riley's mouth before she got a breath out.

"Technically he didn't ask her out but we've been watching this game for the past two…meh maybe three years. I really don't know why she's so surprised," Maya said shrugging and struggling to keep Riley's mouth shut with her hand.

The look on Wendy's face was the same the girl from that morning gave them.

"It's complicated-"

"Okay fine I'm not happy about it but what am I supposed to do? Walk up to Lucas and tell him how he should've asked me to homecoming?" Riley questioned.

"Yes"

"I don't see why not," Wendy said shrugging with a bent hand raised in the air; she pointed at Riley then said, "it's not too late you know."

No one knows exactly why Riley didn't think about it before but with just a little encouragement she was capable of doing anything. Including changing the rules and being the one to ask a guy to a big school dance celebrating the male football players.


	7. Chapter 7 Analyzing Patterns and Stuff

**Author's Notes: Please please please go back to read chapter six if you read it before I got to post the entire chapter. I promise you really do need to read it before this one. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter seven Analyzing Patterns and Stuff**

One thing that can be said for Isaiah Joseph Babineaux is that he wasn't always the most motivated person. Being the younger of two kids his parents always focused on his older brother making sure he got everything he needed to succeed. Looking back it wasn't always easy to get their attention especially when he had to walk behind a smart and charming shadow. Perhaps that's why he was always getting himself into some sort of trouble. But even then his parents were maybe a little too relaxed with him.

Luckily he had someone reigning him in every once in a while.

The day he met Lucas Friar, Zay was seven years old and running away from some eight year olds he had just made fun of. Well, not so much as 'made fun of' but completely humiliated in front of other third grade girls. But either way he was not about to get dunked in a toilet bowl like he had seen in a movie his brother watched the previous night.

It was almost summer vacation with just three days away from freedom which meant the annual Water Day was underway. Austin weather was already getting dry and uncomfortable which meant blasting the cooling system all day but to conserve some energy the school district adopted a fun way to cool off over six hundred kids in the school. The last week of school was made up of fun outdoor activities where they would play outside in the morning until about midday right before the sun could start to burn anyone. Right around lunchtime, they would be treated to ice cream or shaved ice then sent to the gymnasium to watch a movie.

What made Water Day special was that they were invited to a water war where no one was safe from getting wet. The teachers would give them all ten water balloons to fill up, access to a hose for thirty seconds in exchange for a quarter, and a small pail they could use for water. It was an unspoken but accepted rule that anyone could bring a water squirter of any kind from home as long as it didn't resemble a gun.

The different grade levels were usually kept separate but that year Zay watched as classmate after classmate was struck by a third grader with a water balloon. No one cried or complained so the fun wouldn't get ruined but it still sucked. Finally after noticing the three biggest perpetrators distracted with helping some girls to fill up their plastic pails, little Zay's mind he thought it would be really funny if he squirted them with his pencil shaped blaster below the waist in a specific area…

And thus began the sprint of his life before accidentally making a boy drop a water balloon when he tripped over his untied shoelaces when he ran into him.

The boy's green eyes scowled at first but then softened as he watched the other three boys round the corner hungry for revenge. The fierceness hadn't quite gone away because as Zay would later learn there was nothing Lucas hated more than watching bigger kids hurt on the little ones.

He wasn't mad about the lost balloon and even helped Zay shake off the kids. But the friendship wasn't truly cemented until after Lucas foiled those kids' plans to get Zay wet illegally on the very last day of school. They never spoke about it much but Lucas was the one that kept Zay in check from that time forward. At first, the older boy took care of him like a younger brother but right around the start of middle school it finally became more like a friendship of equals.

Not until after the thing that happened happened did his mom realize that she had been too relaxed with her son. Unfortunately, after his best friend left it was too late to correct course and give the power of balance back to his mom.

Funny how things work out though, or not depending on how you look at it. His Auntie Rayna got sick so his mom decided to move them up to New York to help her out. It wasn't that he didn't love her or anything but he really didn't want to move just for his auntie and on top of that it was just going to be him and his mother looking after her. There wasn't going to be any handing over responsibilities to his brother as usual because he also happened to be going off to college around the same time Zay was uprooting his life.

Sometimes things resolve themselves even better than expected and in Zay's case it far exceeded his expectations. Going to the same school and grade this time with his best friend was one thing but meeting another five people that he could trust and care about just as much as the boy who always watched out for him was incredibly lucky. They pushed him to be the best version of himself and he found that he wasn't complaining as much about trying new things anymore. And Auntie Rayna was a lot cooler than he had given her credit for so watching after her for long hours wasn't so bad either.

Though things got easier as time went by Zay still struggled with taking the initiative himself to pursue his goals without someone to lean on. That wasn't a bad thing but it would've been nice to know that he could do things on his own from time to time.

When Zay had signed up for theater class as an elective he thought it was going to be easy. He had prepared himself for memorizing small skits and performing them weekly. Nothing had prepared him for a true analytical approach to theater.

Like, every other time he signed up for a drama activity he was cast as a tree or some guy who had one line. Additional reading had never been required…not fair.

While his teacher fully acknowledged his aptitude towards comedy she pushed him to expand his range challenging him to jump into the mindset of different characters with complex lives that can't be waived away with comedy. It wasn't obvious in the beginning but after having been assigned two completely different monologues (both contemporary pieces, one comedic and one dramatic) Ms. Bills had been grooming him for a lead in the play.

The drama teacher liked to really explore themes and motivations. It was like she analyzed every word in a script and made sure that her students realized that no line was a throwaway nor an accident. Each character had something to say and she made it her job to help them understand what they wanted to share.

A recurring theme between the two monologues Zay had to present was that both wanted to make a girl happy. It was odd enough that they both had the same motivation but they even had the same plan only one was doing it in a hilarious clumsy type way while the other was pathetic albeit morbidly funny. Of course actually nailing the physical comedy involved in his first performance then picking the right volume and tone for his second one really won over his drama teacher when she was considering who to reward the lead role to.

Even though he felt the full support of his drama teacher Zay still wasn't too sure about the responsibility of carrying a play on his shoulders.

All things considered, he was only doing an okay job so far. It was nothing compared to Smackle who really had the analyzing her character thing down. He was certain she had all her lines memorized but didn't say anything so she wouldn't make anyone feel bad. Plus the only note she kept getting from the director was to tone it down from time to time whereas Zay kept getting "memorize the lines Mr. Babineaux it'll make it easier to find your cue" or "be more expressive, remember comedy is comedy when every choice feels like it's a life or death situation". And that was just the last rehearsal he had been to there had been harsher ones the previous times.

But he totally knew that memorizing lines should probably be first on his list which is why he made the effort to wake up at a ludicrous hour just so he could work on that. Smackle would have been more than happy to help run lines with him but he thought it would be nicer to do it with someone who didn't have his lines memorized as well as her own. So he asked the only other morning person he knew.

When he asked Riley for help running lines he was kind of hoping she'd suggest doing it at a later hour rather than at 7:00 AM in the theater room at school. That meant getting up at 6 possibly 5:30 if he wanted to look fresh. Like, maybe she would be busy with doing whatever it was she did with Farkle or Maya every morning. Sadly the date with his bed had to be cut short.

He managed to make it about seven minutes early. Thinking he had a little more time to go get breakfast from the cafeteria Zay was about to head in the opposite direction until he noticed a burgundy cardigan from the small door window. Sitting on an ugly old pale yellow couch their drama teacher kept around for a prop Riley was laughing at something she was reading on her phone.

Gripping one strap on his backpack he made his way inside the room catching Riley's attention. She immediately perked up lighting up the room with her big Riley smile, almost literally, her teeth were unnaturally white.

"Good morning," she piped, "I brought you a cupcake, I stopped by my mom's place and snuck a fresh one out of the oven,"

"Thanks," Zay said with a voice full of sleep, he could feel how frequently he was blinking. The heaviness in his eyelids were catching up to him. The cupcake wasn't warm, probably because it was just wrapped in two napkins and carried by Riley on her way to school, but that was okay he wasn't too picky.

"Where's Maya? I thought she was gonna come," he asked.

"She's eating breakfast at the cafeteria, I think," Riley responded, "That was a while ago, I wonder why she's not back," he let her ponder about their favorite blondie while he tasted the cupcake.

"This is pretty good," he continued now fully awake. There was a hint of coffee flavor in the cupcake so that and the sugary icing got his energy up. Popping in the last piece of cupcake from the liner into his mouth he said, "thanks for the help,"

"No problem, I'm really proud of you-you know," she smiled. "I know how much you wanted this and honestly I can't wait to see you on stage."

Zay grinned looking down at his knees. He glanced back up at his friend with a cheesy smile. There wasn't much for them to do now but practice so he took out a slim blue binder guarding the script then flipped to the page he wanted to go over.

"So I think I got this act memorized but I just want to make sure that I know when I'm supposed to talk. So imma talk," he said pointing at himself, then pointed at her and continued, "and you just respond with the next line. Sound good?"

Riley perked up sitting straighter then responded with a resounding "yup"

"Okay so yeah, cool," Zay rubbed his and heavily sighed one last time "thanks, Riley."

Riley watched him as he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, then started reciting his lines. It struck her how similar it was to the time she and Maya had helped Smackle. Zay had a way of expressing himself with his whole self not just his voice like some people. She watched him as he would go from irritation to heart eyes in the subtlest of ways, he was really good in drama class but this was just something different. There were a few awkward pauses where he would try to remember a line or two but the overall feel was great. Much better than she could do anyway. He had her full attention and not only because she was trying really hard to help him but because he could command a stage if he wanted to.

Riley was clapping with more enthusiasm than a cheerleader at a home game where the team was winning. Zay would never admit it but it was great to feel validation like that every now and then. He bowed once then again soaking it in the only way he knew how with dramatic gestures so people wouldn't think he was full of himself. When the clapping subsided he took the script Riley was handing him to look at the circled areas that he still needed to work on memorizing. Satisfied with his progress he put the script away.

"By the way what were you doing while you waited for me to come in?" he asked with a little cynicism in his voice.

"Oh, Farkle was sending me some pickup lines he was going to use on Smackle. They're trying out some experiment where he tries his best to impress her with clever pickup lines," she said shaking her head. "I think its kind of cute though. Getting a do-over, only without the pressure of walking up to a stranger,"

Zay raised his eyebrows. He still got a chuckle out of that, it was fun to imagine a stranger trying to impress Smackle if he didn't know her well enough. She'd talk to an intellectual inferior but not because she was impressed. Their first meeting was kind of a disaster leaving neither of them impressed with each other but it worked out.

"Hey Zay, can I ask you something?" Riley said now suddenly looking concerned. There was a thing she did where her eyebrows came together and she had a hard line on her lips like she was incapable of smiling while someone was in need of help.

"Uh sure," he shrugged.

"You're really good so…why do you need me to help you?"

That question did something that rarely happened to him. It left him speechless.

"Don't get me wrong, I like helping you but why didn't you just ask Smackle or someone else from the play?"

Zay reached to the back of his head and fluffed his hair with his fingers. He angled his head to release some tension in his neck trying to stall for an answer. Riley was leaning back on the couch watching him intently. Sometimes it was great how patient she was for answers she wanted then other times he wished she would just say what she wanted to hear to spare him.

"I've never been much of a leading man," he drawled, "so, I figured if anyone could let me know if I was doing a good job at this it would be you."

The look Riley gave Zay was the same one she had whenever she looked at a picture of a puppy licking another puppy's ear. He wasn't mad at it.

"You're doing a great job," she said, "you don't need me to tell you your hard work is paying off."

"I kinda do,"

Riley repositioned herself on the couch she was still sitting on but put her legs up so she could sit cross-legged. She placed her elbows on top of her knees so she could rest her chin on her linked hands. When she said nothing Zay couldn't let the silence go on any longer. That position just made her look like she was waiting to listen to anything you said.

"Alright, in case you haven't noticed I don't try that hard in school. Me and Maya, we're peas in the same why-bother-trying pod," he sat himself down on one side of the couch sitting on top of one leg. "This is the first time I'm making an effort because I want to."

"But Zay you do so much for your classes, what about writing down every note Mrs. Talib makes in human geography? Even when she says something is only for AP you're already jotting it down,"

"Yeah that's not for me," Zay had to laugh at that one, "See I don't know if anyone besides me and Farkle have noticed but sometimes Smackle gets stuck in her own thoughts. When Mrs. Talib doesn't have an open discussion in class our girl doesn't focus as well so she misses a lot of what was discussed. Smackle's the smartest girl I know but the reason she studies so much is because if she doesn't pay attention in class then she has to teach herself on her own time, I'm just trying to help lessen the burden."

Her eyes widened at the revelation. Riley's mind reeled back to the times she's observed Smackle from her seat in the back of the room. She had always assumed Smackle just knew everything and that's why she didn't take many notes.

"I didn't know that," she said with traces of wonder in her voice. Another lightbulb went off in her head. "Or what about your study sessions with Maya? She says she couldn't survive the class without your help,"

"Weeellll," Zay stalled yet another response sounding out the word for as long as possible. "We study with Lucas because nothing about bio sticks with him so we're just mutually helping each other out only he quit on us a while ago because Farkle is helping him actually understand what's going on," he shrugged. He was only slightly surprised to see Riley still smiling instead of feeling resigned that her praises were explained away.

"You make a huge effort when it comes to your friends, even if they are what's motivating you that still counts" she lightly punched his arm, "you can't say that you never try when it comes to anything." And she was right. As usual.

Zay sat thinking over what Riley just said. He never pegged himself to as the hardest working person, that was always Lucas. Even 'hard worker' applied more to his older brother than it did himself because he was always happy to be dancing through life letting others come out on top. It was nice to be appreciated every now and then. He could feel his face burn with embarrassment at his deep thoughts but also at a question that popped into his mind right after.

"One last thing, I was gonna ask Smackle since she's the genius and all that but it's kind of embarrassing," Zay said. Riley waited for him to just ask whatever was on his mind. Finally, he said, "What's a knichi?"

The look on Riley's face was priceless leaving Zay no choice but to laugh. Riley joined him right away and then looked it up only to find it was a made up dish for the play. They also looked up pelmechki just to make sure they weren't being insensitive to some culture when they shared their discovery with their friends later that day.

Riley got a text from Maya saying to join her in the cafeteria so they both got up and started heading that way.

"Ri, if there's anything I can do to help you in any way let me know. I'm your guy," Zay said pointing both thumbs on himself. That made Riley stop in the middle of a crowding hallway. She spun on her toe to turn her whole body towards a Homecoming banner. Zay looked up at it then faced her again already forming an idea of what Riley would want help with.

When Maya snagged one of the last empty tables she purposefully chose the one that most people overlooked because it was next to the trash cans. For some reason, no one liked to look at the table next to it or actually sit on it so it sounded like the perfect idea. While it worked for repelling high school students it did not work on the faculty.

"Maya Matisse fancy seeing you here,"

"Jackson," Maya acknowledged him with a mouthful of Frosted Flakes. She had plenty of experience talking to him with her mouthful of food. If no one had thought of sitting next to her because of the close proximity to the trash then they certainly weren't to turn her way now.

"Hey so I was looking at the three paintings you chose to turn in for your progress review and I've gotta hand it to you, you've got an eye for detail," he winked.

Mr. Jackson's Art 2 class was advanced for a reason. Every month he liked for his students to look at the progress they've been making on their big end of year project. They also had to turn in three of their art pieces that had to do with that long project, whether it demonstrates an art technique they want to use or it could be a page from their sketchbook outlining ideas for their project. Some students even have the audacity to turn in two very vague sketches and a blank page with the excuse that it's a work-in-progress.

The progress review was purposefully made easy so that he could separate those who take art for fun and those that want to tell a story. In Art 1 he just makes them finish a painting with a specific medium every month keeping them on a leash of creativity. There's something satisfying about watching a student realize their full potential. It's equally frustrating when they don't realize how good they are.

"Thanks," Maya responded taking in another spoonful of cereal. She rubbed her eyes for the millionth time thankful she didn't bother putting on another coat of mascara on top of what she hadn't taken off the day before. "Is that all?" she asked.

Mr. Jackson responded with one of those evil villain chuckles but Maya didn't mind it as much as she had been before. That was probably because she was still tired.

"No but I'll leave you to your breakfast," Mr. Jackson saluted her with the banana in his hand but then thought of something else he wanted to add. "Well, I do want to leave you with this thought."

Maya looked at him from the top corners of her eyes never giving him her full gaze. Her head was hovering over the tiny overpriced cereal bowl taking care not to spill any of it.

"You thought you were being clever turning in three really different looking pieces but what you don't realize is the story you just told me," he smiled at her. "You're a lot more agreeable when you just say what you want to say." When Maya didn't give a response to that he left her to finish the small breakfast.

She sat there sucking her teeth cleaning the food bits while thinking about his words. Picking her three art projects wasn't easy, especially because she hadn't even thought about what her project was even going to look like. Figuring out how to portray change in a painting or whatever was turning out to be a little more difficult than Maya had anticipated.

The three paintings she chose to turn in were pretty much the only three that she was happy with the end result. Hopefully, she would never have to share them with anyone other than Mr. Jackson.

One was the view from outside her window, the view was done in acrylics (which was added after she went back to try to fix what she wasn't happy with) and the inside of her room was done in watercolor. It was a cool contrast she decided to show off. The other piece was an oil painting of a fire. Not really, it was more like the night sky deep in a foresty area but what rounded out the whole image was the little campfire in the bottom middle. That one was a fun one to paint but a pain to get the accuracy of what stars look like without the city lights. The third one wasn't a painting but something she learned that she really liked to do. After splurging on a big piece of paper Maya decided to go wild and try her hand at pointillism with a marker. The end result was a rooftop view.

Even though he's the art teacher and probably knows better Maya didn't think she was being clever at all.

Maya scooped up the plastic bowl that held her cereal and drank the rest along with the milk. Looking around the cafeteria she noticed the lines getting longer and the tables filling up. She decided to text Riley to join her.

When she hit send the sound of chairs at her table screeching on the floor made her cringe.

"Oh sorry about that," Farkle said noticing her discomfort, "but hey guess what?" he continued giddily.

"What?" she looked up only to realize that his tone was one of a boy being sarcastically cheerful. The mischievous twinkle in his eye gave everything away. He was going to ask her something.

"I'm in need of an assistant for the Homecoming game and was wondering if you wanted to go," he said nudging her.

"No," she said looking at her phone.

"Please," he said drawing out the word, "What if there's something I miss and I inaccurately report the game in the newspaper?"

"Go with Smackle"

"I can't go I have to go downtown to have dinner with my parents and a bunch of fancy donors," Smackle spoke for the first time since sitting down. "Otherwise I'd be accompanying my beloved to the football game although I doubt he would have better luck with me around," even Maya got a chuckle out of that.

Maya put her phone face down and scrutinized her longtime friend. He gave her puppy dog pleading eyes, though she would never admit it they did her in every time. She grumbled "fine" under her breath then waited for Farkle to celebrate or something.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Maya gave him a quick glance then he continued talking. "I know going to a boring high school football game isn't that exciting but you look upset about something else."

Maybe he did know more about her than he led on sometimes. His brows were furrowed and not because of the smell of the increasing volume of garbage next to their table. Maya hesitated for a bit before easing his worry.

"Nothing I'm fine, I was just thinking about my art class," she started picking at her frizzy hair taking out pieces of lint that suddenly became very obvious in her line of sight. "I had to turn in some of my stuff for a mid-term grade and I didn't think they were that great or anything but Mr. Jackson just came by and basically said I aced it. So, you know, I'm just wallowing in self-loathing, nothing new."

"Hey," Farkle reached out and plucked her fingers from her hair so she would look at him instead. "For what it's worth I think your art is really good. I know we've known each other since the first grade but I feel like I finally get to see you in your art." A corner of her mouth lifted.

"For some people, it takes years to figure out what they want to express through their art but you've been doing it naturally since you started," he pointed out, "You have a lot of talent, why do you doubt yourself so much?"

"Well gee Farkle you're the genius, so why do you doubt yourself?" they had a stare down for a brief 20 seconds before Smackle's phone chimed.

"Dearest friends I am afraid I must depart. My nemesis from economics has called for me to join her in the library," Smackle picked up her messenger bag gave Farkle a quick hug then marched towards the hallway. It wasn't unlike her to make a swift exit.

Maya tapped her fingers waiting for the response she never got. She raised her eyebrows expectantly and watched as he puzzled over the question in his own mind.

"Fair enough," he said finally. Folding his arms he leaned over the table to make himself more comfortable. Maya was aching to reach for her phone to ask what was taking Riley and Zay so long but she could tell Farkle still wanted to talk to her. She gave him her undivided attention inviting him to talk some more.

"Does that mean you like Art class more now?" he asked. She scrunched up her nose in response but not because it was going to be a negative reply.

"It's okay now only because Jackson stopped giving me random prompts," she tucked some loose hair behind her ear.

"I don't think I ever told you how he started the year," he shook his head. "Okay so everyone else just has to sketch a random object right? But then he hands me some supplies and tells me to draw the Russian doll three times but each one with a different medium and I was like 'why?' then he gets all mysterious and told me to just wing it,"

"Did he tell you why later?" Farkle asked.

She scoffed. "No then when I turned in the three drawings he made me paint it with three other different mediums," she shook her head. "My oil painting skill still sucks I use too much base." Farkle grinned.

"Anyway, so then after that fun experiment he made me take stalker pictures in the subway and paint them but then he would give me a look of disapproval with whatever I'd turn in,"

"Did you use oil paint?" he nudged her pointing out her weakness in jest. She poked him on the side just hard enough to make him flinch.

"No, he specifically told me to use acrylics so I did. But that wasn't the worst thing he had me do, he had me work in 3D with wires and clay at some point but molding the wires gave me blisters so I gave up on that when my mom almost murdered me when I forgot to wash the clay off of my desk and it dried," they both laughed at the thought. "Oh remember that one that one carving I was supposed to figure out what to do with?" he nodded.

"I thought about that one time I printed your face onto paper just for fun and did that with the carving," she gave him her special Farkle smile just to mess with him. He rolled his eyes and let her continue with the explanation. "Turns out it was a stamp and I had to figure out how to color in the image,"

Farkle went from grinning at his friend to analyzing the air in front of him. She slightly slumped knowing he was about to go into a deep explanation of something she probably didn't care for. Yet that never stopped her from listening…even if it went in one ear and out the other.

"Sounds like he's having you experiment in different mediums," he sputtered. "What about the assignments the rest of the class receives? Do they have rigorous outlines they have to adhere to?"

Maya blinked. "I don't think so."

"Can I see everything you've worked on so far?" he asked treading lightly. Even though she did stiffen a little her hand automatically went to her phone to pull up her portfolio. Handing over the gadget she slipped her hands back in her hair and started playing with the lint that's found its way back there again.

He thumbed through the images choosing one then zooming a few times before concluding his findings.

"Assuming that you have been taking these pictures in order of completion I would say Mr. Jackson has been experimenting with your strengths and weaknesses as an artist," he looked up to see a blank look on Maya's face. He glanced back down at her phone to pull up a picture of a painting she had done recently.

"This painting looks like this other one," he went back and picked another image of something that looked similar.

"Actually no, it's the same one I just painted over with a different kind of paint to finish it," she said.

"And why did you do that?"

"Because its art and I can do whatever I want," she said matter of fact.

"Okay," Farkle took another look at her portfolio then picked three drawings and paintings of the same subject. "What about these? Why did you make the same thing in different angles?"

"He told me to recreate a special place so I did," she looked down at three different aspects of Riley's bay window. The view from the outside, a view from the inside and what it looks like when you're sitting on the floor looking up at it. There was only one of them she ended up liking but Maya didn't tell him that.

"His experiment is working you know," Farkle said smiling at her. "After these three you started doing more works like this one right here," he handed her phone back with the image of the view outside Riley's bay window.

The first thing you notice outside are the ladders and little porch area but then the pop of color coming from the flowers even out the harsh cold metallic radiating from the oil pastels. She took advantage of the technique she had learned from Mr. Jackson when it came to blending art mediums to make the flowers stand out in acrylic paints. It was one of her favorites because of the depth she could create with the consistency of the pastels but vibrant color of the bouquet of flowers made her eyes wander to look at the background of colorful buildings and billboards. Maya had hoped to create the kind of painting that would make the viewer think.

"It's really good Maya," Farkle said encouragingly, "I think all you need now is figuring out what subject you like to highlight."

She scrutinized her portfolio for a minute and Farkle allowed her to ponder in silence. Or at least as much silence as she could get in a crowded cafeteria. At that point in the morning, everyone had finished breakfast and were just waiting for it to be an unacceptable hour to still be hanging out in the cafeteria. The sound of familiar laughter caught their attention. They both looked up to see Riley and Zay making their way to their table. Riley was still giggling and Zay had a sheepish look.

"Sorry for taking so long we stopped by to help a teacher carry paper from the library to her classroom," Riley said taking her seat next to Maya. "Zay made it take way longer"

"How was I supposed to know that was someone else's paper? She just said grab a box and follow me,"

"So why'd it take long?" Maya asked quizzically.

"Her place was practically a mile away from the library and she didn't notice until we actually got there," Zay responded exasperated, "my goodness that was heavy and she didn't say a peep until I set it on her desk. But you know since I'm so nice and all that I still went back to leave the wrong box and bring back the one that was hers."

They sat around talking some more about their adventures that morning. But not only that they also planned what was to come for that afternoon.

"Sounds like a solid plan," Farkle commented. "Are you sure you don't need any help?" he asked Riley.

"Nope, we've got it all under control," she said sharing a knowing look with Zay.

The normal routine when it comes to game day for any high school sport is simple. Athletes show up dressed in their best clothes when it's a home game or in their resting uniforms showing off their school pride when it's an away game. They would run around the school getting their classmates amped for the game inviting them if it was going to be right there in the school or asking them to tweet about it. Because Abigail Adams is a high school located in the United States they placed a lot more enthusiasm towards football than any other sport offered at the school. Which is why it was easier to figure out what a member of the team would be doing the day of the big homecoming game. Riley Matthews needed that predictability if her plan was going to work.

She spent all of English class typing up a plan instead of her essay on the roles Elizabeth Proctor and Abigail Williams play in The Crucible. To be fair, she was already halfway done with the essay on her laptop at home. Though just to make sure the moderators checking the computers weren't going to snitch on her she pulled up her essay from her email just in case.

The plan was simple, find a nice and new black marker, a few white t-shirts and ten football players willing to help. Originally she needed eleven but Zay volunteered to be the eleventh that morning. There was already a black sharpie in Riley's school bag but then her helper pointed out that she would need something with a thicker tip. Next she would need some streamers, scissors, tape and someone with more creativity than she had. Additionally maybe one more pair of hands would be needed but she already told Farkle no and by the time she would see him again after school to ask it would be too late. She added Wendy to the list of helpers. There was no way she was making Maya miss art to help her.

When she locked eyes with Zay in Human Geography they shared a knowing smile before ignoring each other the rest of the class period. Riley took a good look at Lucas to see what he was wearing. While most of the other boys on the football team limited themselves to a nice dress shirt and slacks her boyfriend put his best foot forward. The shirt he was wearing was a baby blue that brought out the color of his eyes. His navy blazer was tailor cut to fit his build (which she knew for a fact his mother went out and did for herself because Lucas would never waste time or money on it himself).

However, he wasn't completely crisp and proper. Where some guys who ditched the suit coat or blazer in favor of wearing only a tie, Lucas had his blazer but also left two buttons undone. It was enough to see the t-shirt he was wearing underneath. It gave her hope that the other guys would be doing the same thing if not there was always the chance they had a wifebeater underneath. As long it was white the plan could still work.

The hard part was getting into Lucas' gym locker. Not because she couldn't actually get it open or anything, Zay gave her the combination but it would take some persuading the football coach to let her in.

Right after second period Riley ran to her dad's classroom and begged him for any tape he had and two pairs of scissors. He pointed to a filing cabinet labeled "scissors, tape and rulers". She took no time rummaging through it and grabbing what she needed. The paper was acquired after first period when she went and told the librarian she would need some poster paper for the newspaper. Riley was careful not to abuse that power and grabbed only two colors: red and yellow.

It didn't take her long to make it to the cafeteria to ask Wendy for help with her project. While dumping what she had in her arms on the table Riley explained her idea. She grabbed a pair of scissors and started cutting.

"You want to do what?" Wendy asked her staring overwhelmed at the color spread throughout their usual lunch table.

"I need to cut up a bunch of long strips of paper and maybe if we have time cut out a ton of little football shapes and draw on them," Riley said handing her the scissors she stole from her dad.

They spent all of the lunch time cutting and drawing footballs to the best of their ability. Wendy gave her an idea of what she could do with the paper, instead of hanging them on the inside of Lucas' locker Riley could tape them on the outside and the inside or wherever she wanted like streamers. It might take a little while longer but all she would need were a few twirls to make it look nice. Besides, guys didn't look at the details that often anyway.

While putting their items away Riley received a text from Zay telling her he secured nine more team members to their plan. He couldn't get a hold of any others and told her to try getting one of her own.

"There's a football player in my next class," Wendy muttered. She was hunched over a bunch of footballs trying to draw in the lines neatly, all the ones she made were cleaner than the ones Riley did for a reason. "I'll ask him and text you if he says yes,"

"That would be great," Riley exclaimed. She paused, "oh wait, do you know his name?"

"Braiden, Brian, Brandon, something like that," she replied.

"Okay let me ask my friend who he asked first just in case the guy you know already agreed,"

"M'ija I don't even know what his name is for sure," Wendy said but Riley wasn't paying attention. She watched the girl read the next series of texts she received raising an eyebrow when Riley frowned. "What's up?"

"Nothing just Lucas is asking about what I want to do after the game," she started a reply. Wendy scoffed. Riley stopped herself before sending the message and looked at her friend. Wendy's eyebrows waggled a little more and Riley had to laugh at herself. She deleted the text then concentrated back on the task at hand.

They had some more small talk and managed to cut out enough things they probably wouldn't even need. By the time Wendy declared they'd done enough the five minute get-to-class bell rang.

"Are you sure you don't need help taping up the stuff?" Wendy asked before leaving.

"Yes I have my friend Zay who will help me," Riley responded confidently, "don't forget to text me, oh and if he says yes just tell him to meet me in front of the gym locker room entrance so I could give him his letter," Wendy nodded and left.

The next part of her plan was getting the football coach to agree to let her in the boy's gym locker room. She had no desire to hang out in there at all but it was a necessary evil. Luckily the football coach just happened to teach her last class: gym.

"All I'm asking is to go in for a few minutes, decorate his locker then go back in when I do the big ask," she sputtered. Her eyes were wild and she could feel it. Coach Campagnola was ignoring her and she refused to be ignored.

"Listen little lady, I can't just let anyone in there, it would be breaking tradition,"

"If I may sir," Smackle interrupted, "there is no such tradition where females are not allowed in the boy's locker room. It is a simple matter of no such desire ever having been proposed due to the fact that the place we ask to enter reeks of foul odors and chaos."

The coach looked at her now with crossed arms.

"As my friend here has stated we only need a few minutes to prepare for her 'Ho-Co' proposal then she will never enter that forsaken place ever again," Smackle looked to Riley to back up her statement. She nodded furiously.

Coach Campagnola grunted. Without saying a word he gestured with his hand to follow him. He then led the way and looked inside the designated athlete's locker room area to make sure no one was there before letting the two of them inside. He pointed out Lucas' locker and let them go back to the girl's locker room to grab the materials out of Riley's own gym locker. They got work taping up the streamers in place creating a nice collage of footballs. Smackle only chose the ones Wendy worked on but she probably didn't know that.

"I think that looks good," Riley said examining their work, "thanks Smackle," she reached out and hugged her.

"Great, now let's get outta here I'm about to faint," they left the locker room and snuck back into the gym class.

Because it was the big homecoming game gym class was exceptionally easy. Their gym teacher had taken out balls from most indoor sports and let them do whatever they wanted. No one noticed their absence because they were either busy playing an organized game of basketball or pretending to work on their volleyball serving skills. Riley and Smackle tossed a volleyball between them just to pass time. Her heart thudded every time she looked at the clock to see how much closer to show time it was getting.

She had almost forgotten about Wendy until she felt her phone buzz in her gym short's pocket.

his name is brandon :p he said yes and hes on his way

totally made up a bs excuse about having to go to the locker room early btw but not bcuz of u lol

Riley threw a fist in the air and cheered. Smackle stared at her blankly. Explaining the situation Smackle nodded in understanding. She helped Riley make it out to go to the gym locker room without drawing any attention to herself then wished her luck.

When Lucas received a text from his coach to meet with the rest of the team in the locker room it didn't strike him as odd at all. It was the homecoming game after all and maybe he was having one of those inspiring coach moments where he wanted to motivate them with a speech. What was weird though was how when he showed up there was a group of guys outside the locker room waiting for him.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked cautiously.

"Nothing much Friar just waiting for you," a senior boy replied. He lightly backhanded his friend on the chest then started towards Lucas.

Lucas was resigned by then and didn't put up a fight when the two of them lifted him up and carried him into the locker room. Another two guys helped hold him up higher so that he was forced to lie completely on their shoulders. If he even tried to lift his head up it would put a strain on his neck. He stared at the ceiling noticing cracks and tears from years past when boys managed to do some damage by tossing something up there.

"You're not even going to ask what's going on?" one of the boys asked him. Lucas rolled his eyes. Whenever he asked about anything the varsity guys did it always led to trouble.

Finally, they put him down in front of their lockers. Lucas stumbled for a minute having gotten a little motion sickness from being away from the ground for that brief period. Managing to maintain enough balance to see clearly he noticed his locker covered in red and yellow paper. That wouldn't have been weird at all if it weren't for the fact that his locker was the only one covered up.

He looked back at his teammates only to notice that they were now behind eleven other guys including Zay.

"What's going on?" he finally asked. The other guys chucked in unison.

"Open up your locker," Zay responded smiling. Lucas narrowed his eyes at his friend but still felt a pang of excitement.

Busy with the rotating dial on his locker he barely registered the fall of footsteps behind him. When he felt the tap of a small finger on his shoulder he turned around to find Riley in the middle of the boy's gym locker room with him. Taken by surprise he stumbled back a little eliciting a chorus of muffled laughter from the guys. He still smiled at the sight of her.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi there," she said smiling.

"Whatcha doin here?" he asked grinning.

"Oh you know I just wanted to see you before the big game," she said in that cutesy tone he always liked.

"Well thanks," he said. Riley was bubbling with a secret she wanted to spill so he went ahead and asked what he knew she wanted to hear.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

Riley beamed then made a signal behind her that made the boys behind her to come forward. They got in an order he didn't quite understand because it certainly wasn't by height or build.

"Lucas, so I know that we said we'd go to all the dances together and drink the same smoothies and try new things together," she grabbed both his hands, "I never asked for a big HoCo proposal because I know it's not your thing but it is mine so," with his hand still in hers she turned around and his eyes fell upon the guys who had taken off their dress shirts to reveal a message on the t-shirts they had underneath.

Standing in that specific order they all spelled out one word: HOMECOMING. There was a guy standing to the side holding up a piece of paper with a big bold question mark to make the message a question. Apparently directed towards him.

Then there was Zay standing to the side with his phone hovering in his right hand.

"This is my Homecoming proposal to you," Riley said, "so what do you say?" she looked ready to start jumping in place.

He looked at his teammates staring back a him, some with a grin on their faces others looking bored. He could feel his face burning red and there was definitely a nervous smile because he could hear the snickers of some other guys. His response was taking too long but he already knew the answer and hoped Riley did to even if he didn't answer right away.

"Yes, I'll go to homecoming with you," a cheer erupted from the crowd. Riley threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight. She let go but still held onto his biceps and posed for the pictures Zay was taking now.

Right then their coach came in ready for business.

"Alright ballerinas lets get this show on the road I want you nice and stretched, there better be no muscle cramps out there today," Coach clapped his hands which made the players move.

"I'd really appreciate you not using gender stereotypes to motivate your players to play a better game," Riley said very seriously. Lucas was grinning but not because he was making fun of her indignation.

"What? You think I call them ballerinas because they're girly?" Coach Campagnola said looking incredulous. "Nonsense my daughter's a dancer in Ballet West she came to visit me at camp and I had her show the boys the stamina they could only dream of having," he walked off and started barking orders at some junior varsity guys.

"Did you like the proposal?" Riley asked him. He massaged the back of his neck and nodded.

"Yeah it was nice," he said, "how'd you get Coach to let you in here?"

"Smackle," she responded. Lucas snorted.

"I'd like to have seen that," he laughed.

"Yeah, it was fun. Anyway, I have to get going I need to head home first before coming back for the game," she said slipping out of his reach.

"Do you want to go eat with the team after the game?" he asked her. She was walking backwards to the exit looking back every few steps making sure she wasn't going to run into someone.

"I'll let you know after the game," she said slipping out the door.

* * *

 **AN: fun fact about this story so far is that the scene where Riley asks Lucas out is one of the first four scenes I wrote. The very first thing I wrote was the first chapter then two scenes after that are things that aren't going to come into play until waaaaaay later. But they are so game changing I can't even tease them.**

 **Good news! I have now outlined stuff until chapter 21, bad news about half are things I have written nothing for so…expect serious waiting time :( the whole lunch time scene was rewritten to include her run in with mr jackson, Riley and Zay's heart to heart was written in, and I wrote a little more detail for the homecoming ask. That's why it took way longer to get this out there.**


	8. Chapter 8 Homecoming,

**Chapter eight Homecoming,**

 **AN: holy moly I've done waaaay too much research for this story and I'm coming up with** **a lot more than I had anticipated. I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do…**

 **I don't own any character here, and thanks for reading !**

* * *

For what Abigail Adams High lacked in academics it made up for it with the athletic department. It was almost given that the football team would win the game on their own turf. No one knew how but for some reason they always ended up winning any game played in their own backyard. Some spread the myth that the Black Hole is actually home to a gremlin that likes the treasures that the players gift him after every practice and repays them by sabotaging the other teams that visit to play a friendly game. Others strongly believe that the power of school spirit is equally divided into the minds and hearts of every player which gives them the strength and wits to play a great game. But who cares? They won.

It came as a pleasant surprise that two junior varsity players had to go in during the second half. It was an even bigger surprise when they actually helped advance the score in favor of AAHS.

But not Riley Matthews.

She believed in her friends. Always.

And she told them so after the game. Lucas and Zay played it off as pure luck that the varsity fullback and running back players were taken out of the game after a teacher came forth and…let's just say he was doing some light reading from the browsing history in the computer lab only to find some interesting material. But the boys weren't ones to complain. Regardless of the reasons Riley cheered when they ran out to the field and gave them both the biggest hugs she could muster up.

Sadly that was all the celebrating they did. Farkle had to walk Maya back home and Riley tagged along since she was going to help Farkle fill in some blanks in his report for the football game. It wasn't a big deal, they had at least two more homecoming games to look forward to in the future. So the troublesome twosome went to eat with the team then back to Lucas' house where Mrs. Friar made them her famous blueberry cobbler served with a side of ice cream.

Zay stayed over and they fell asleep halfway through a Star Wars marathon.

Deep inside his dream, Lucas was riding his new Friesian horse in a forest. It felt so real that he could even hear the clopping of the horse's hooves on the ground. There was a strong scent of pines overwhelming his senses. There was wind in his face which felt peaceful, he was never good at describing how he felt even to himself. Until the clopping got repetitive and loud.

"Aright Sarah we're going," he heard his horse saying. He sounded sick, or sleepy sometimes they sound the same. Or maybe it wasn't his horse.

Lucas managed to peel his eyes open. The first thing he registered was the fan he never turned off before falling asleep. His momma was going to have his hide for that. Next thing he knew Zay was nudging him awake. Only he was already awake at least more so than Zay. The dude was still shaking him with his own eyes closed.

"Bro get up breakfast is ready," Zay said, with his voice really groggy. Then he buried his face in his hands when the rapid knocking on the door happened again. This time it didn't sound like the clippity clop of a horse.

"Momma said she's gonna feed your breakfast to the birds if you don't come out and eat," Lucas' little sister hollered from the other side. Both boys groaned as they got up and raced to the kitchen.

They found a nice little modern family picture being taken in the kitchen. Mrs. Friar sitting at the table reading some documents, probably for work, while taking sips of coffee. Ever the morning person she most likely already had breakfast before making some for all her children, including Zay. Lucas' younger brother Brian was watching a video while taking tentative bites into his breakfast burrito. Then on the opposite side little Sarah was gorging on her own breakfast.

"Boys your food's cold," Mrs. Friar said never looking up from her work.

They both picked up their plates and took turns using the microwave. Other than missing out on fresh tortillas and soft freshly melted cheese breakfast went without a hitch. After having moved homes for the third time since arriving in New York Mrs. Friar made it a point to keep a regular routine and one of those was eating a Saturday morning breakfast as a family at 9 on the dot. It was her way of catching up with her kids after a long week of work.

Family dinners were a thing in the household but they all knew it was pretty much the Sarah Show because the littlest one would share her entire day without leaving a moment for someone else to open up about their own accomplishments. Sarah wasn't much of a morning person which left her quiet sometimes giving them all the chance to talk at Saturday breakfast.

Zay inserted himself in his designated spot next to Sarah. Food was food, Zay was the type to eat pizza cold and so he ate his breakfast burrito at room temperature.

"I forgot to put an alarm on last night," Lucas said shuffling his plate in the microwave.

"Well don't do it again, you know I hate the smell of microwaved food," Mrs. Friar said.

"Yes ma'am," he muttered.

They ate in silence only speaking up when the matriarch had a reminder for her kids. It was her day off but she preferred to keep them all busy doing something because that's just the type of person she was. _Take your sheets and put them in the laundry basket I'll be washing later. Don't forget to finish your homework before leaving the house, I'm serious Brian, I don't care if you have practice it's important you put school first. Sarah, what I have I told you about picking out the onions from the eggs?_

Lucas was deep in contemplation as to what to do about his soggy tortilla and all the contents spilling out when he felt a kick under the table from Zay. He looked up to see nodding towards his mom. She had her eyebrow raised waiting for an answer to a question he didn't know.

"Uh, I don't know," he trailed. Mrs. Friar pressed her lips but not because she was annoyed with him. It almost amused her how lost he looked.

"Sugar cube, I asked, what color is Riley's dress for the dance?" now she had a 'duh' like expression. He gulped.

"I think it's like a-," he searched his memory for mention of a color. Riley had sent him a picture but he couldn't remember what color it was. She did look cute in it that's for sure.

Lucas looked to Zay for help but his mouth was full of a second serving of burrito. That's when he remembered, "it's like a light pink but more purple?" he said helplessly.

"Well then I'll order some white flowers for you to pick up," she said satisfied, "what time are you both getting ready?"

"You know, I don't think I'm going but I'll make sure Lukey here looks his best," Zay said.

"Oh Zippy, why not?" Mrs. Friar asked using the nickname she gave him out of love forever ago.

"Yeah what's up with that I thought you were going stag?"

Zay shrugged, "I don't got a suit or anything and I'm not about to show up in jeans and a button up."

Mrs. Friar chuckled. "I like how you think kiddo but you should still think about going, you sure do love dancing," she winked. She snapped at her other son who was about to leave without finishing the pieces of tortilla he had torn off. But her eyes went immediately back to Zay never letting him get away with not responding to her suggestion, like she always did with her own children.

"I'll think about it, I promise," Zay responded.

As they made their way to Farkle's building Lucas gave Zay every excuse in the book as to why he should go to the homecoming dance.

-Zay would be bored at home with nothing to do.

-Cute girls without a date that just want to dance.

-Cool vibe with all the upperclassmen at school.

-There would be chaperones at the dance that were guaranteed to keep them out of trouble - to which Zay said it would be a lot more fun to pull one over them.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Lucas asked in the elevator going up to Farkle's was at his wit's end trying to find something that would compel his friend to join them at the dance. It wasn't like Zay to miss out on a party. His excuses were getting lamer too.

"No," quick one word responses were not Zay's style. Lucas narrowed his eyes at his friend. The elevator dinged and they got out expecting Farkle in his usual spot on the leather couch next to the TV. But instead were overwhelmed with the voice of a woman giving orders.

She was standing with two men scrutinizing a poster board they were both holding up with different color schemes and sketches. She was shaking her head and they quickly replaced the board with another one behind him.

"My boy is not a summer, for the love of god, did you even look at the picture analysis I sent you?"

The boys took a tentative step forward, nervously wondering if they should interrupt Farkle's mom as she was choosing what seemed to be his outfit. She noticed them when she stepped away from the stylists.

"Boys, I haven't seen you around in a while," Mrs. Minkus flashed her bright white smile accentuated by the red coloring her lips. She gestured to the couch, "sit I'll go bring out Farkle," and swiftly headed to the hall but not before casting a warning glance at the other two men she had been irritated with. Once she was out of view, they scrambled to pick up two other boards the boys hadn't seen before and fold them into a portfolio before the intimidating woman came back. The first two looked even more ambitious than the two they had witnessed being discarded, it looked like they took two bright colors and styled it with gold or silver. Imagining Farkle decked out in a bright red suit with a gigantic gold watch with matching cufflinks wasn't too far-fetched for Lucas but Mrs. Minkus probably hated that it didn't match her lipstick.

It wasn't long before their reason to be there came out. Lucas and Zay were glad to see him but they noticed how one of the men swatted at the other when Farkle walked out. Behind him, his mother cast them another stern look before widening her mouth in a grin directed at the two boys waiting for her son.

"Hey," Farkle said.

"Hey"

"I'll leave you three here and take Carlo and David into your room kay dear?" Mrs. Minkus squeezed her son's shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She didn't even have to command the two men to follow her as she walked away. They both scurried behind her taking another quick glance at Farkle is if finally studying him up for a quiz his mother was going to subject them to.

"Dude your mom got you a stylist for homecoming?" Zay asked incredulously.

"No," Farkle grinned, "it's for 'event season' when my dad releases new stuff to the public we get invited to parties for potential investors," they both nodded pretending to understand.

"Gotta look good for the pictures according to mom," he mumbled. Finally giving them his full attention he asked: "Zay, where's your stuff?"

"I don't got any," Zay responded helping himself to a tin of cookies left on a small end table.

"This guy says he's not going," Lucas interjected. Farkle narrowed his eyes watching Zay put two of the cookies about the size of his finger into his mouth.

"Then why'd you come?"

"You always got free food in here," Zay said with a mouth now full of cookie. "Plus I told Mama Friar I'd make sure you two looked decent for the FaceBook pictures,

"While you two dress up in your monkey suits I can kick back," he said placing his feet up on that same end table, "and relax in front of this TV," he looked around for something before asking for the big flat screen's remote control.

Farkle stepped forward knocking Zay's feet off but only to sit in the recliner on the other side. He tossed the orange couch pillow aside and leaned over with his elbows perched on his knees. Zay stared right back and in defiance lifted his feet back up on the end table.

"You have to go," Farkle said.

"Man for a second you sounded just like your mom," Zay said in mock terror. He licked his fingers that coated in sugar.

"I'm serious Zay if you don't go who is Maya going to dance with?" Farkle stared down his friend. But instead of answering Zay just slowly placed another cookie into his mouth and bit down on it just as excruciatingly slow. Less than ten seconds passed when he shrugged.

"You," Farkle's attention whirled to Lucas now who was watching the encounter with a confused expression, "say something," he motioned to a gluttonous Zay already on his fifth cookie.

"Why me?" Lucas asked he looked almost startled. They both glanced at Zay now watching him almost as entertained as when he watches reruns of Red Planet Diaries. "I already tried, it's your turn."

Farkle sighed. Then Zay reached for the remote control to the TV only to have it snatched away further from him. Zay pouted but only stuck his tongue out in response. The other two were far too annoyed to respond to that weak taunt. No one wanted to break the silence. Though there was quite a distance from Farkle's room they could hear Mrs. Minkus yelling unintelligibly. It wasn't the first time they heard a fraction of the decibel range she was capable of reaching. Luckily it was never towards them.

Lucas cleared his throat to say something but then a series of vibrations, too sporadic in pattern to be a phone call distracted him. Zay said something that Farkle responded to but his mind was already distracted by the messages.

 _Riley: Hi :)_

 _Riley: Remember how i said to meet us at my place? Change of plans lets meet at school_

 _Riley: Or we can meet at Farkles :)_

 _Riley: Ask if its ok. Im with smackle and she said ok_

 _Riley: Maya is going to meet us there shes busy til then_

 _Riley: Oh and don't forget to wear the tie ;)_

Fully intending to relay the message to his friends and stop them from murdering one another, Lucas stood up and snatched the tin of cookies away from Zay who was using them as a way to get out of having a real conversation. Zay complained but Lucas just sat back down.

"Okay guys-" Lucas started, his phone buzzed again, "calm down we need to get ready soon"

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Farkle asked gesturing to his phone. Lucas looked down and noticed it was a call this time. He answered it while distancing himself from the friends that seemed to have started bickering.

"Hey mama"

"Sugar Cube you left without the note I left on your pack," Mrs. Friar said. There was a hint of concern in her voice though it wasn't anything unusual.

"Oh sorry,"

"I left the address of the flower shop where I ordered your corsage. It was on your way to Farkle's but I guess now you'll have to make a detour sweetie," her chiding tone let him know she knew he purposefully ignored her note. They were usually short 'I love you's or inspirational quotes to send him off on his day.

"Do you have something to write it down on?" his mother asked. Lucas lied and let her give him the details. The name was unusual enough he could remember it and look it up on google maps later. She let him know that the items were already paid for and a few other pieces of information his mind glazed over. Noticing a ceasefire silence, he glanced over at Zay and Farkle who seemed to have reached an agreement of some sorts until Zay snapped at Farkle. Lucas was about to wave at them to stop when his mother slightly raised her voice to be heard.

"Sorry Mama what'd you say?" he asked sheepishly.

"I left something very important in a pouch on the inside of your bag. I know you said it's not in the plans but I need to make sure you and Riley-"

" _Okay,_ yes ma'am," Lucas said a little forcefully, "uh is that it?" he could feel his face burning so he turned to have a complete view of the city through the window.

"Yes that's everything, have fun Baby and be safe," she said with an added emphasis on her last word. "I love you"

"Love you too," hanging up, he ran a hand through his hair hoping to stop his racing heart. When he felt that his breathing was normal enough, Lucas rejoined his friends.

Farkle was smirking and Zay was trying to hide one.

"Did I miss something?" Lucas asked puzzled.

"Deal, I'm in," Zay said. He was looking at Farkle who had a really happy look on his face. They shook on whatever agreement they had just come to.

Relief filled Lucas knowing that both of his best friends were going to the dance with him. Then he remembered Riley's request. When he piped in with the new problem they all decided to think about it while picking out Zay's outfit among Farkle's mother's rejected clothing for her son. It didn't take long to find something not too flashy or overdressed for the occasion. Seeing his oldest fully dressed Lucas noticed something he kicked himself for not seeing before. But was glad that Farkle was observant enough for the both of them.

Just in time to meet the girls.

* * *

When Riley Matthews was still in middle school she dreamed about what the cool high school dances were like. She imagined herself wearing those chiffon dresses with the beaded details, summer dresses for the casual dances and coming up with fun themed outfits for the themed dances. Her favorites were prom and the senior formal where she would show up in a big princess gown for prom because she would totally be nominated for prom queen and a silky soft polyester or maybe even velvet dress for the senior formal because it was classy. Then the events would be full of people dancing and she would be there with Maya dancing until they both took their shoes off. The second to last song of the night would be a slow dance that she could share with her boyfriend before breaking out into a group dance with all her friends when they played a really poppy hit to end the night. Afterwards, they would head up to the roof of her building and just look at the stars. Or maybe she would convince her mom to let them hang out at her cafe until they all had to go home.

The point is that when Riley found out Freshman year that they weren't allowed to go to any of the dances without parental supervision she was devastated. Her dad could volunteer to chaperone the dance only she couldn't bring her friends with her. Another way to be allowed into a dance was by being invited by an upperclassman but even then she was not going to a dance without Maya. So her dreams were only just that until Sophomore year where it was acceptable enough to invite the barely teenagers to Homecoming dance.

Finding out that Wendy wasn't excited about the dance didn't surprise Riley but hearing that she was skipping it altogether shocked her. They were only going to get three chances to go and Wendy was losing out on one of them. So Riley did what she does best and invited her new friend to experience the buzz of getting ready for a big dance even if she wasn't going to one.

The night before Riley made plans with the girls to get ready at her house. She shot Wendy a text inviting her over to hang out for a while before the dance and to her surprise, Wendy accepted the next day. At first reluctantly, citing there was no way she was going to end up joining the party at the dance no matter how much she pleaded, but Riley took what she could get. Especially with Maya bailing first thing that morning, she didn't take that news all that great at first.

It was fun being the one to introduce a new friend in the house that even her dad didn't know from school. But Riley could tell he liked her.

Sadly the fun was ruined when it turned out that Smackle and Wendy already knew each other. They were both in Pre AP Literature though they had never spoken to each other. Riley sat at the bay window where she had left Smackle and motioned for Wendy to join them. When she took her seat Wendy looked out the window and smiled at the view.

"Y la mona?" Wendy asked, "is the other one coming?"

"Did you just call Maya a monkey?" Riley gaped.

Wendy snorted, "uh no, or maybe?" then she looked confused. She tilted her head looking out the window some more when a new expression transformed her face into one of understanding. "Oh…No _mona_ means blondie," she shook her head playfully.

Riley had one of her blank expressions.

"It's an expression and a compliment all rolled into one," Wendy added rolling her fingers absentmindedly "never mind, so am I her replacement for the hour or something?"

"Oh, _no_ ," Riley said, "what makes you say that?"

Wendy shrugged nonchalantly. She stood up then took a trip around Riley's room picking up little figurines then putting them back down. There was curiosity in her eyes almost as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"You have a _really_ nice place. This is actually _your_ room?" Wendy asked.

"Yup welcome to casa Riley," she responded opening her arms wide and even tried rolling her R. Her terrible attempt was worth making Wendy chuckle. She even caught Smackle smirking.

"I have a question," Smackle said and even raised her hand, "if she's not going then why is she here?"

"That's what I said," Wendy smiled at her, "I like her. Very direct." The indirect praised made Smackle press her thumb to her palm but despite the nervous tick she was grinning.

Wendy turned back around to keep observing the ins and outs of Riley's room. Her eye caught on the dress hanging on her bed. Carefully lifting the hanger, Wendy stretched her arm up high so that the hem wouldn't fall to the floor. The full-length dress was almost as tall as her even while wearing heeled sneakers. Her wrist twisted the dress reminding Riley of what she herself had done when she had first looked at the dress to test out how much the bottom swooshed. Not very much but it was still really pretty.

Placing the dress back down Wendy sat on the bed and looked back at the two girls in their spots. She asked how they met then Riley began chattering away. Any awkwardness soon faded when Riley had Smackle grinning from ear to ear and relaxed enough to not have her shoulders look visibly tense.

"Okay so we have about two hours to get dressed to go meet the boys," Riley said after checking her phone. "Lucas still hasn't texted me back."

"You only asked him ten minutes ago," Smackle said. She was getting really good at not sounding irritated in every input. Even if in this case she had every right and Riley knew it.

"I know but I like knowing the plan," Riley said. She got up and picked up her dress off the bed. "I just wish I knew where Maya was."

Her bed's frame made squeaking noises as Wendy readjusted herself to face her. Smackle joined them on the bed having grabbed her dress from a garment bag. It wasn't as long as Riley's, with Smackle holding it in front of her it looked knee length and it had an illusion neckline.

"Didn't think you were a sunny yellow dress kind of girl Smackle," Wendy remarked when she saw the other dress. "It's really cute though."

"Thank you," Smackle smiled. She copied her earlier action and showed how much the fabric twirled, it almost made Riley jealous.

"I'm so excited!" Riley squealed, "can you believe we're finally going to a cool high school dance?"

Smackle shrugged. Riley looked so distraught at her indifference.

"Smackle!"

"Matthews!" it looked like Smackle learned to tease as well.

Wendy burst out laughing. "Is it always like this around here?" she asked rhetorically. Riley watched her shake her head then scoot over to the wall and place a pillow on her lap.

"See if Maya were here," Riley pouted, "she would be just as excited as I am about the dance." she opened up her closet to fish the rest of her outfit out.

"Don't count on it," Smackle retorted, she dug around another bag she had and took out some shoes. "From what I gather these high school dances are where the young gather to show off their status."

The two girls had her full attention which got her into a teaching mode.

"In the past few weeks, I have been researching into the phenomena that is excitement over a school-based event that gathers students back to school after hours. These dances seem to surround many teenage coming of age stories. Specifically, prom is when everything goes to fruition in a young couple's course.

"They 'take it to the next level' then promise their undying love to one another or break up right after concluding their failed experiment at love," she finished dropping her bag to the floor making a loud noise. Riley was pretty sure she did that on purpose for dramatics.

"Are you serious?" Wendy quipped. There was a smirk beginning to form on her lips.

"I haven't found any conclusive evidence as to the direct reason for such emotional reaction but I believe there is a correlation that those accompanied by a person in which they are in a serious relationship are the students that get the most excited over school dances because of the prospect of what may happen after the event is over. If such correlation is truly conclusive then our friend Maya does not have much to look forward to after the dance, therefore, she is not as excited as you are Riley."

At that Riley looked indignant. Smackle continued with her lesson.

"Although, on the other hand, I have yet to find a story centered around an individual that did not look forward to a high school dance because they were dateless. At the last minute, they always seem to have a partner picked for them making it an enjoyable evening."

"So who's going to be the date forced upon Maya?" Wendy said.

"Easy," Smackle replied, "logically it has to be Zay because he's dateless." She picked up her dress and walked out of the room.

"I'm guessing Zay is another friend of yours?"

Riley nodded. "She's not wrong," she said, "but he's not being forced on Maya. They both have an unspoken thing."

"Oh like you and Lucas? and the whole 'we're going to every dance together without me even asking'," Wendy said in a mocking bass voice.

"Maya and Zay?" Riley's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "no, no. They have a thing where if they're the only two without someone to hang out with when the rest of us are out doing couply stuff then they'll hang out together," she placed the heated hair curler on the little table next to her mirror then went out to look for a hairbrush.

When she went back into her room Smackle was twirling around in front of her full-length mirror showing off once again the swooshing of her dress. Wendy clapped. Soon it was Riley's turn to go change into her dress and she had Wendy help her with her hair. Smackle just sat around telling them about the movies and books she read where the plot revolved around a high school dance. Some were interesting to the point where Riley stopped Smackle from spoiling them so she could watch them later but others were annoyingly bad.

"I think you're ready for the dance," Wendy proclaimed when she finally got a stubborn final piece of hair to curl. She stepped back to let Riley admire the work done in her hair. They called up Riley's mother since her dad had already left to check in at school with the rest of the staff chaperoning the dance. Mrs. Matthews gushed at the girls and their dresses and thanked Wendy for helping Riley out.

The three girls went outside into the street to start heading towards the train. It was still light out and a bit of heat lingered from the long day but they all had sense enough to bring along a jacket for later when the air cooled.

When it was time to part ways Wendy called back, "have fun guys and uh don't worry if you don't 'take it to the next level' it doesn't mean you'll crash and burn," she smirked.

"Don't worry," Smackle called back, "I have many more things to accomplish before reaching that point," she gave Wendy a thumbs up as they watched her take another train.

Riley turned to Smackle and asked, "what exactly is the next level supposed to be?"

When Smackle explained it, the train left the station making really loud metal on metal grinding noises. At first, the people around them took no notice of their conversation but as Smackle went into more detail a lady burst out into laughter and a few others did a double take to make sure they weren't imagining what they heard. A man shook his head and moved somewhere further away from them. As soon as their line came to a stop Riley grabbed Smackle's arm and made a beeline to the inside of the car to sat down somewhere. She made a mental note to ask Smackle things in less public places next time.


	9. Chapter 9 I'm coming,

**Chapter nine I'm coming,**

Maya sat in the coffee shop holding a cup of vanilla latte. She blew on the non-existent steam just to pass time. Turns out it only takes two minutes for a cup of steaming coffee to cool down. She forced herself to not suddenly remember an important text and pretend she was busy on her phone in case…he arrived at that moment. It wasn't like Maya to show up somewhere before anyone else. Though it wasn't as if she did it on purpose in fact, she was technically eight minutes late for her meeting.

The subway arrived on time and the streets were devoid of large Saturday morning crowds. The walk didn't take long so there was no point in postponing her arrival.

It had been ten minutes since she found the place. Maya peaked inside to see if he was waiting for her but there was no brown-haired boy wearing a beanie. Nor was there a brunet sitting in there in general. She even waited outside to maybe play it off casually that she wasn't even sure if that was the right place with no luck. So she made herself just walk in and save a spot for them. The smell of coffee had calmed her nerves. It was easy to relax to the hipstery playlist the place had playing full of soft electronic synthetic music.

She recalled the moments that had built up to this moment with her sitting around like some stood up loser in a coffee shop. The music changed to some poppy beat that sounded like it came from a rom-com flick.

* * *

 _When Maya walked into the apartment he was sitting on the couch with a bunch of papers sprawled out around him. One foot was on the table in front of him while sitting on the other. He was balancing a textbook on his lap and taking notes on the notebook to his left._

 _"Hey," she said._

 _"Hey," he said back._

 _"Maya you're here," Riley said interrupting their acknowledgment of each other, "what should I go with? A red and yellow painted face or a black line on both cheeks?" she was sitting on the dinner table about to pour paint onto a paper plate but seemed to think twice about it._

 _Maya felt as if Josh was tugging on a rope tied around her waist as she walked around him. It would have been so easy to throw all the school materials on the floor and just sit down next to him. But Riley was more important. Always._

 _"I say go with the full face paint," Josh quipped from his seat._

 _"Did you hear something Maya?" Riley asked obviously ignoring her uncle. Maya looked back at Josh to see him roll his eyes and shake his head._

 _"What's up with you two?" she asked trying to keep her voice leveled. Having made her way to the table she sat next to Riley but meant for the question to reach the two of them._

 _"She's just mad because I told her I didn't go to the feminist parade at my school," he shrugged._

 _Riley poured a black circle about the size of a quarter. "Black lines on my cheeks it is," she dipped in a paintbrush and picked up a mirror with her other hand to start drawing on her face. The lines looked angry and fierce getting thicker with the growing silence._

 _"Okay Riles that's enough," Maya said. She picked up the yellow and red paints to pour out a little from each tube. "How about we add some color under the black line to show school pride."_

 _She let Riley talk about her excitement at getting to go to the football game while she painted on her face. Just for fun she went in and wrote in "Abigail" then "Adams" on Riley's cheeks. At one point when her giggly friend had her eyes closed imagining what the night was going look like, she looked over at Josh who happened to be staring at her. Maya's cheeks flushed while she continued face painting. It took a while but she finished right in time for Farkle to buzz his arrival._

 _When they crossed over to the door Riley was the first to walk out of her apartment and leave without saying goodbye to Uncle Boing. Maya almost made it out without melting into a puddle but Boing had other plans._

 _"Hey Maya," she turned around just in time for him to call out "catch". He threw a wadded up ball of paper that she was able to scoop into both her hands._

 _"Have fun," he said with a wink._

That paper was the sole reason she was in that place. Something about the paper made her not want to throw it away. So she tucked it into her jacket and almost forgot about it but later found that she couldn't sleep. When she opened it up and read the message she knew it would completely change her plans for Saturday.

 _Grab coffee with me? I know a new place_

 _text me if you can 347—_

* * *

The smell of coffee made her alert but the lack of company made her wary. Her heart tapped inside her chest to the rhythm of the slow acoustic music now playing in the background. She had read through the entire menu from where she was sitting ten times already. Practically memorized half the prices too. They had that one mocha drink Lucas and Riley liked so much. Too much sugar for her tastes.

Her cup was empty. A barista/server girl walked up and asked to take the empty cup away. Feeling embarrassed for loitering Maya waited for the worker to turn her back then walk out. That latte was overpriced anyway.

Outside, the sun greeted her with warmth. It was probably for the best that she didn't drink the beverage when it was steaming. Maya started back from where she came from this time speeding away. She turned the corner almost ramming into the last person she wanted to see.

Or at least that's what her mind kept telling her, her body betrayed her releasing a sigh she didn't know she was holding.

"Hey," Josh said. His easy smile was forever glued to his cute face.

"Hey," Maya said. She really hoped her voice sounded steady with a hint of casual.

"Sorry I'm late I missed my stop," he was practically leaning into her. "Did you find the place?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Great, let's go in then," she followed him back in the coffee shop thankful for the AC on full blast. That should help blow away the burning sensation overtaking her cheeks.

There was a long line now. Josh offered to buy her a drink but she declined with the excuse she didn't really like coffee. Total lie. Spotting two unoccupied chairs in the furthest corner Maya told him she was going to save them while he ordered. But really she didn't want the cashier to recognize her or have the barista-server girl give her a weird look. When Maya took her seat it didn't take long for him to join her.

"So how have you been?" he asked.

"Good," she answered quickly, "how's college?"

"It's okay."

They continue talking like that for a minute. Short clipped answers but they couldn't stop staring at each other. It didn't take long to get the ball rolling. Once he asked about what she and Riley had been up to Maya became an open book.

First, they laughed about his new roommate's love of romantic comedies. It reminded Maya of an article Riley had to approve for the school newspaper about the worst romantic comedy troupes which she told him about. Then they discussed how no one reads the school newspaper but it's nice knowing there is one. Maya defended her best friends' involvement.

"They don't put just anything in it," she said, "there's something for everyone. Riley even got someone to draw cartoons for it like, it's a Sunday paper or something."

Somehow that leads them to a heated discussion about the best Saturday morning cartoons which Josh thanks her for making him miss that morning. Then Maya got to hear a nice story about how he used to love watching those cartoons with his dad until it was time to go to soccer practice.

"You played soccer?" she asked.

"Yeah midfielder," he flashed a crooked grin. "See, if I played baseball then my dad would've had to help me throw. At least this way all he had to do was take me to a field and let me run wild."

After the fifth offer to get her something Maya finally relented and let him buy her a mini tea cake. She looked out the window this time out of genuine curiosity instead of blindly to pass time. It looked brighter outside, the people were abundant, there was a whole bakery on the other side of the street. There were definitely some details she missed the first hundred times she looked.

Picking at the tea cake Josh and Maya continued their conversation. It was only then she realized that he probably went for something else so that they could stay there.

"How's Shawn doing?" Josh asked.

"Great, I hope," she said chewing on a tiny piece of pastry, "I mean, my mom made him get rid of a table and recliner he really wanted to keep but I think he'll live. We just got new furniture"

"Does he still have that cabin up north?"

"Oh yeah, we go there all the time. We just went up there last weekend but he's already planning on heading back in a few weeks to see the fall leaves."

One more mini tea cake and a talk about how math was invented by the devil later Maya checks her phone for the time. It's almost midday yet it felt like only a few minutes had gone by. Her hands tug on the sides of her vest and her eyes flick towards the exit. She debates on whether she should leave but something Josh says makes it hard to get up.

"The rest of my classes aren't so bad," he says as he finishes the last of the tea cake. He smiles mischievously now making it hard for Maya to breathe steadily. It's one of her favorite smiles from him.

"It's been fun talking with you," he says.

"It's been great talking with you too," she responds. She tucks some hair behind her ear and tries to cock her head all cute and flirty. It seems to work because he glances down at his shoes blushing.

"It's nice having someone to talk to sometimes. You're a really good listener,"

"Yeah?"

Josh smiles then takes her hand. "Mind if we leave now? I don't think my college student wallet can afford any more overpriced coffee and bread," she nods and lets him lead the way out.

They hold hands the brief distance it takes to reach the door but once they reach it he pushes it open then leans back on it to let her out and another couple in. The fresh New York City air tickles her nose and the busy streets send a buzz to her ears. Maya waits casually a few paces from Josh as the elderly couple stroll in at their leisure. She wonders what he wants to do but then decides it best to go home. Riley would be waiting for her soon.

Maya is about to tell him so but loses her voice when in seconds he's right in front of her and brushing the stray hairs veiling her face. His hand stays on the side of her jaw allowing his thumb easy access to swipe across the corner of her lip to almost the tip of her earlobe. Her skin burns with his touch and she could feel the cool residue of where his thumb touched. He looked into her eyes as if searching for something but she didn't know what. All that stimulation did was make her numb.

People were looking at them funny frozen there in the middle of the street as if the two were waiting for someone to unpause the moment. But Maya didn't have the remote control. She comically watched in slow motion as Josh was leaning in closer to her face feeling the soft inhale of air from his mouth stealing her own breath.

"Maya?" the familiar voice pressed the arrow on the control causing her to jerk back. Josh's hand hovered mid-air before putting it down.

They both turned to see Maya's dad at the entrance to the coffee shop. It wasn't like Shawn Hunter was a jealous dad but it was still embarrassing talking to him about boys. And Josh was a boy she didn't talk about ever. Not even with Riley…especially not with Riley.

Maya gave a meek wave still in shock about what almost happened but Josh voiced his greeting.

"Hey Shawn how's it goin?"

"Great, how bout yourself kiddo?" he asked the boy. It still made Maya feel weird to hear how they spoke with such familiarity. Not that it was strange, considering they've known each other since Josh's birth. Josh went over and gave him a hug telling him how good it was to see him. And just like that he gave Maya a quick glance to say goodbye then left as if nothing had happened. She didn't even catch the last thing Shawn was calling out to him as he was leaving.

Shawn stood in front of Maya now with both his hands in his pockets. She remembered to start breathing again and her face remembered how to move too. With her bottom lip firmly pressed between her teeth she braced herself for whatever comment he was going to make.

"So you two…?" Shawn trailed with a questioning tone. His thumb was pointed in the general direction of where Josh had headed off to.

"It's nothing," Maya said with a puff of air. She folded her arms and shrugged. "We were just hanging out."

"Okay," Shawn said.

He hesitated now looking at her then back at the coffee shop. "I'm supposed to review this place for a local magazine," he gestured with his head towards the entrance then said, "is it any good?

"Overpriced,"

He nodded. "When they first open they usually are."

"Am I in trouble or something?" Maya asked. It was hard not to sound accusatory but she couldn't help it.

"No. No, you didn't do anything," Shawn scratched his beard scrambling for something to say. He raked a hand through his hair, pressing his lips into a tight line he gave Maya a soft yet firm look. "N-no I-uh _have_ been meaning to talk to you."

"About what?" he gives her one of those Shawn half-smiles where he presses his lips together and tries to look approachable but it just makes him looked pained. It usually happens when Maya is in trouble. He still hasn't got the stern parent voice down.

"How about we go home and discuss it? I'd rather it be between just you and me," his voice wavered between it's normal range and an octive higher that usual.

Or…Maybe she wasn't in trouble.

Whenever Maya has to take a long walk there are only three people in the entire world she lets hang around her when that time comes. If she ever lets anyone tag along they're one of the lucky ones that gets to see the world the way she does. Lucky for her, person number three is right there to take the walk with her. They nixed riding on the subway just to make it a longer journey of sorts. Maya got the sense that Shawn wanted to postpone a serious talk so she let him.

Up until that point there hadn't been anything Shawn had ever felt the need to isolate Maya to talk about. It wasn't like he asked for her permission to date her mom let alone marry her. And anytime he wanted to punish her for something he always hid behind her mother, she could tell. Within the first month of joining her family he had made it a point that everyone be home in time for dinner to have at least one family meal together. Maya had scoffed about it until her mother had threatened to cut her curfew and lower it to 8 on the weekends. Yet she heard her mother asking the new guy if he was sure it was what he wanted and reassuring him it was not too harsh a punishment.

As far as she knew, Maya hadn't done anything her step-dad could find fault in. Nor had she overheard them talking about her recently…well except for one thing.

On their extended walk he pointed out some places she had never bothered looking into before. Usually, Maya used graffiti on the walls as landmarks on her way home. Like the place that was painted with a blue lady singer was actually an indie bookshop or the red fist holding a bunch of flowers was painted against a Mexican restaurant. By the time the two got home Maya had added a sandwich shop and an ice cream place open until midnight to her list of places to go check out soon.

Entering the small apartment she called home felt like a breath of fresh air after running a mile up until recent. Now it felt like walking into an Ikea store where they used the same air freshener her mother used. For years she had been greeted by a ratty yellow couch she had jumped on from the tender age of nine until a few months ago when her parents decided to part with it in favor of one that reminded her of papayas. It was the only splash of color they left in the living room having chosen to give it a dark rustic color scheme.

The rug they had rescued from Gammy Hart's cat was the only thing familiar in the room but it still wasn't enough to make Maya feel like it was really the place she called home.

Maya hesitated in front of the couch. The decorative pillows looked too nice to unfluff but she couldn't bring herself to sit on the love seat Shawn had brought with him. Leather and cool, of course it screamed his.

Not bothering to tell him where she was headed Maya made her way to the kitchen, the only open area that hadn't been touched by new things. She hovered in front of the fridge looking for a snack thinking of all the bread she had just eaten. The walk home hadn't burned all those calories. But the scraping of a wooden chair gave her enough pause to keep searching.

"Do you want something?" she asked making it a point to not look back to him.

"No I'm good," Shawn responded.

Eventually, her eyes settle on some homemade jam her grandmother had sent them. Her mother would kill her later for it but Maya took it and some graham crackers. It wasn't like she was going to eat it all.

Returning to the oldest thing in the kitchen with full hands she took a quick glimpse towards the relatively new man in both her and her mother's life. The one that had loved every part of them even the parts that should have made him run away.

Like that one time her mom lied about being a great cook. If anything Katy Clutterbucket was a disaster in the kitchen and almost burned the place down with her casserole. And what did he do? Scraped the burnt pieces into the trash can then ordered them around so they could scrap together a decent dinner to eat on that same old and worn out table. Since then he's risked his life every time he lets her mom cook.

Well...Among other things.

The only noises in the kitchen were the crackling plastic as she picked a cinnamon cracker out, the crunch of it being broken into a bunch of tiny pieces and then another one as she puts a jam dipped cracker in her mouth. Neither one seemed to feel like talking anymore. _Good_.

Maya glanced at him every now and then only to divert her eyes when he made awkward eye contact.

"Okay I'm gonna go ahead and say it," he clasped his hands together and leaned over the table. Clearing his throat he said, "Maya I think this conversation has been a long time coming. I've been putting it off because I'm not too good at saying what I want to say but it's something important."

He waited for her to speak up but Maya responded putting another cracker in her mouth.

"I have to ask," there was a breathless quality to the way he was talking and he was massaging the back of his neck. With eyebrows crunched, twiddling thumbs and a foot tapping on the floor he gave Maya a small smile, "do you _want_ to be my daughter?"

The cracker between her fingers slipped her grip. She licked the crumbs and jam off her lips and they still felt dry. The words wanted to tumble out but she weighed them carefully knowing how badly he wanted to hear a certain answer.

"Of course," Maya said. She laughed hesitantly, "I mean, we did the whole application thing. You _are_ still willing to be my dad, right?"

Shawn chuckled. His shoulders relaxed but he was rubbing his eyes stalling for words.

"Maya," he said lifting one side of his mouth, "I'm so sorry it's taking so long but you know these things can take time. I just want to make sure it's still what you want."

"It's just a paper, if I still have to turn homework in and write Maya Hart on it it's not a big deal," she said. Her hands busied themselves closing the jar of jam and scooping the cracker crumbs onto her plate. It was a big deal and she knew it. The big sigh he released let her know as much.

"If it's what you really want then what comes next is up to you," he waited for her to make eye contact. Maya could feel his eyes burning two holes into her forehead waiting for her to stop chipping her nails. Once they locked eyes she could see the concern plainly written on his face.

"There was a bit of a snag in the process, you see in our haste to make it quick we didn't…well it's not that we didn't want to it's just that we thought he wouldn't mind…," he hesitated, "but your… _dad_ claimed his rights as your father."

Suddenly the room went cold. The hairs on Maya's arms raised in alarm and she could almost feel increase in blood burning through her veins. Her body was at war with the cold air heating her insides but prickling ice stopped her from wrecking everything in sight to make the feeling go away. There must have been a terrible look on Maya's face that alarmed her stepdad because the rest of his news came out in quick short breaths.

"It's not what you think," he reached a hand out to place over hers but Maya yanked it back before he could reach it.

"What do you mean he claimed his rights as my _father_? I think I made it pretty clear he doesn't get to say anything like that," her eyes were dry now having forgotten how to blink. There was nothing she could focus on but Shawn's gentle eyes and even that was starting to blur. It didn't help that she kept shaking her head.

"Hey," Shawn said sternly. Maya could feel herself relax at his touch. Then carefully he added, "when we reached out and asked if he would just let us do this for you he said that he would."

Maya blinked.

"But," there was hesitation in his voice again and Maya didn't like it, "he wants you to ask him first. Only then he said he'd relinquish his rights."

"N-no," Maya stuttered. The buzz of the fridge turned on informing them that the freezer was going to start freezing stuff. As if her heart wasn't freezing over already.

"It's okay, you can talk to him whenever you feel up to it," Shawn said giving her arm a gentle squeeze.

"No! I don't know if I want to talk to him," Maya said alarmed. Wood on tile scraped the floor again and then a loud crash reverberated around the room. Panicked she looked at the floor where her chair lay. "I don't think he wants to talk to _me_ …I mean I told him I couldn't forgive him for leaving us I was really…" she didn't want to remember her last talk with her biological father.

No, sperm donor.

"Maya, he wants to talk to you," Shawn said a sympathetic crease on his forehead growing, "trust me."

"Fine, then I don't want to talk to him okay? I can't and I won't," tears were welling up in her eyes now. She hated the hurt look on Shawn's face but she had to plow through what she had planned to say next.

"I don't care if I have his name because that doesn't mean anything to me and I'm sorry but I don't want to open the door for reconciliation for even just a crack. You can't change my mind," standing straighter she hoped it proved her resolve.

Maya stared at the fallen chair then at Shawn as he bent over to pick it up. Unable to speak Maya kept shaking her head at him then ran out of the kitchen and into her bedroom. She hated how slamming the door never did anyone any favors yet she did it anyway. The tapping feet on her wooden floors made her release a single tear for her poor little ferret she scared with the noise. Wiping it away her hand reached out for the packet of gum she always keeps on her dresser hoping a piece would help swallow the growing lump in her throat.

There were silent footsteps getting closer to her door. Maya resolved not to let out a single sob so he wouldn't come in. She snapped her fingers twice and coaxed Ginger out from under her bed with a snack she had left in her school bag. The fluffy creature let her carry her to the bed and wait until she could hear Shawn's footsteps retreating. By the time that happened the ferret was antsy to scurry around her room again and Maya let her go needing to fish a t-shirt or something to wipe her eyes.

Sensing her phone buzzing with a billion text messages all at once that Maya knew had to be from Riley she took it out of her vest pocket to text her best friend that she was going to meet them at the dance instead. There was no way she was going to be able to get ready in…half an hour and meet them at Riley's.

 _Riley: Moms going 2 a childrens play with auggie n ava later_

 _Riley: Dads already on his way 2 check in at school_

 _Riley: We have 2 meet somewere else_

Maya replied back letting her best friend know that they could meet wherever but at the dance was probably better. Her phone was bombarded with a million texts again.

 _Riley: I wish u ddnt have plans w ur mom :( we were supposed to get ready together T-T_

Ever the loyal friend. But Maya didn't feel like sharing her turmoil just yet. She gathered her stuff to start getting ready. The dress she bought with Shawn's credit card, yet another really nice thing he had done for her, was a thrifted piece. It looked like a rejected bridesmaid dress when she first got it but then her mom added some nice sleeves made of the same light blue material. That with a pendant necklace Mrs. Matthews gave her and a pair of her favorite brown suede heeled boots made for a really cute outfit. At least that's what Riley told her. Everyone she loved had a hand in the outfit she was about to wear for the night.

Her phone pinged every once in a while, all from Riley, as she got ready. It was a nice distraction from her thoughts.

 _Riley: I missed u ! !U shouldv seen wen and smackle they were so funny_

When she got out of the shower she stole her mother's hair dryer and prayed that blonde curls she inherited wouldn't get super fluffy and frizzy. Sadly ten minutes in let her know she would have to spend another thirty just straightening it.

 _Riley: Hey were meeting at the dance TEXT ME WEN UR HERE :))_

 _Riley: Don't ask Smackle wat "going 2 the next level" means :O_

Oh, Maya was _definitely_ going to ask Smackle to explain that to her. And she would make sure Farkle and Riley were around just for the heck of it.

Everything was within reach in her small bedroom. Within seconds her hair iron was heating up while she parted her hair to begin straightening her unsalvageable frizzy curls. Maya's mom doesn't like it whenever she straightened the curls because she blames heat for ruining the coils from her youth. But then again there were a lot of things that Maya still does that her mother doesn't approve of.

Like skipping out on math homework because what's the point?

Running her fingers through the first clump of ironed hair Maya tested out its straightness and longevity. If she wasn't careful it would just frizz up and break into an uglier wave. The repetitive movements did nothing to help clear her mind. She picked up her phone to check the time again. The dance started half an hour ago. Oops.

She turned off the heat, pulled on her boots and grabbed for the drugstore brow gel and mascara then headed to the bathroom to get some better lighting.

Standing in front of the tiny profile mirror all done and ready she _really_ looked herself.

Maya Penelope Hart, when she cleans up boy does she look good.

Correction, Maya Penelope…

"You look really nice Maya."

Shawn sat on the leather couch with the table pulled closer to him where he placed his laptop. From that angle of the living room he had a good view of her entire getup. She looked down and smoothed the skirt of her dress down.

"Thanks," and she smiled for the first time since coming home. He smiled back.

Maya just wished she could say more. Tell him how sorry she was about the way she reacted. She wanted to be a Hunter more than anything and it terrified her that her dad might be able to change her mind. Talking to him felt like a step backwards and she wasn't ready for that. Even though he wasn't around _ever_ , every time they talked he knew what to say to press her buttons.

It was only because he charmed information out of her Gammy, but Maya didn't blame her. Gammy could be convinced to buy five boxes of girl scout cookies by a little blonde girl with wild curly hair if she reminded her of her favorite granddaughter.

They kept looking at each other neither one ready to break the small moment of victory. The tension was broken and hopefully they would go back to being okay with each other. It wasn't fair to blame him for being the messenger.

Then there was a knock on the door. Two quick thumps. Shawn muttered he'd get it but they both knew it was just her mom who forgot the keys still sitting on the table in front of Shawn's laptop.

Maya went back to her room to get her phone and put on her necklace. Now she was finished.

When she walked out into the living room her mother gasped and pulled her into a big hug.

"Oh Baby Girl look at you," her mom exclaimed. Her hands touched both her cheeks then a hand combed through one side of her head. "My my darling you look wonderful. Are you heading out for the night?"

"Yes mom," Maya said in the mandatory bored teenager tone. But secretly she loved the attention so she squeezed her mom's hand for reassurance. Looking over at Shawn still standing he had the biggest grin on his face.

"Do you mind giving me a ride?" Maya asked.

"Sure thing," he unhooked the keys to his car then did a double take on what she was wearing. "Don't you want to grab a coat or something?"

Maya shook her head, albeit reluctantly, "I'll be inside dancing a lot, I won't need one."

"Whatever you say," he wasn't going to push her on it. So…they were still treading on frozen waters.

There wasn't any more than usual traffic on their side of town which meant less car honks on their way to her school. The soundtrack to their ride was an old cassette tape that was always on repeat in the just as old Camaro. Lights flashed by and people whizzed backwards. It was nice having some good chaotic images distracting her for once. It was working for once.

They stayed silent the entire way. When he pulled up as close as he could get Maya thanked him and got out of the car. She gave him a rendezvous point for later in the night, somewhere he would know how to find and waited outside watching him leave. As soon as she couldn't see the tail lights she stood in front of the open doors to the school and down at her phone.

There were three more hours until the dance was over. But she didn't feel like dancing.

She felt like walking.


	10. Chapter 10 I'm coming back

**AN: Sorry, I have to make a quick note first because I noticed I got a few new followers. Um I think the description makes it pretty clear this is about the core 6. If you're here for the ships well it's going to be a long and slow burning process and I did apologize a while back for what I'm about to do so….sorry about the confusion. Get ready for the next 5 chapters to be full of agonizing pain. **Pretend I inserted a smiling-face-with-open-mouth-and-cold-sweat emoji here** Oh and sorry about the lack of stuff I just got back into Kdramas a few months ago and they've completely destroyed my life all over again :p**

* * *

As far as school dances are concerned. It doesn't take much to get the student body excited. Offer them a free and safe space from scrutinizing eyes and some snacks in between dancing and you've got yourself a party. But in order to have a successfully supervised occasion, pick the cool teachers and set minimal rules so that it doesn't feel like a secret prison.

The formula had worked for Abigail Adams High since the dawn of time.

Inside the school gymnasium, there were balloons with the school colors lining the doors in an arch. There were other bouquets of balloons tied to tables where snacks were provided and another column placed on both sides of the stage where the DJ was playing the top 100, PG-13, songs on the radio. On the walls was the basketball player's hall of fame lined up with their retired jersey numbers. All the school sports trophies were lined in a glass case just outside the gym.

In case the students forgot what they were there for, there were multiple banners with the phrase "Welcome home AAHS". No exclamation points, gotta keep a cool theme going.

The school splurged on good quality speakers that didn't make the singer sound like a muffled mess. There was a heavy bass but it did help everyone find their rhythm. If there were people dancing before they got there, the five friends hadn't noticed. But once Zay escorted one of the girls for their grade to the dance floor then another one after that first dance, soon it was filling up with everyone just having a good time.

Eventually, even Zay had to rest for a minute. Keeping up with the demand of his dance skills was exhausting so he headed to the drink station. Standing close by were Farkle and Smackle observing the dancers and talking to each other. Farkle spotted him then handed him a cup full of the only flavor on the table as he reached the two of them.

"Aren't you glad you came?" Farkle asked with a knowing grin.

Zay thought about it while his fingers felt the softness of the borrowed tie around his neck. He had taken extra precautions not to ruin anything he was wearing. Even the belt he was wearing was more than the total of his family's rent. Real genuine leather made from some animal on a farm that had lived a long satisfying life was resting on his hip and he would never see it again after that night. But it was worth it.

* * *

"You said you were going," Farkle said with that serious expression that Zay could never take seriously. The dude always looked like it was the end of the world if things didn't go according to plan.

"I never confirmed," Zay shrugged.

"But you kind of did.".

"No I didn't," he said eating more cookies.

"Babbineaux!".

"Minkus!".

Lucas stood up from his seat surprising them both and snatching the tin of cookies away from Zay. He looked ready to say something when his phone started vibrating. Their eyes followed him to the window when Farkle had enough. Exasperated he looked at his smartwatch while messing up his hair some.

"Well we have to get ready so I guess we'll just stop at your place so you can get dressed there," Farkle noticed a hint of discomfort from Zay. He gave a quick glance at Lucas involved then at the bag their friend brought with him full of his items and Farkle noticed how crestfallen his face was for a fraction of a second. Zay needed to work on his tells.

"Don't worry about it, you guys can go without me," Zay said, hands itching for a cellular device.

Farkle looked towards Lucas who was still having a conversation with his mother then lowered his voice.

"You don't have anything to wear do you?"

Zay's silence gave him an answer.

"Look," Farkle said, "my mom is freaking out on Carlo and David because they brought clothes that were too short for me."

Indignant Zay said, "Now hold up french fry-"

Farkle held a hand up, "she's very meticulous about tailoring my clothing for events so if my blazer's cuff makes me show an inch of skin then she flips. They came to take back all the stuff and take my measurements so the suitcase next to the closet is probably full of stuff you could go through."

Farkle watched Zay as he turned his head to take a glimpse at the suitcase he definitely didn't notice when he entered the suite. Zay rubbed his lap and bit the insides of his cheek really pondering the offer. Just thinking of good quality wool touching his skin instead of some cheap rayon made him nervous.

"I can't man, that stuff has to be worth-"

"Don't worry about it," Farkle sputtered, "I'll let my mom know and let her take it out of my allowance."

"I can't let you do that."

"Then let's just say you borrowed it, bring it all back when you can, please I just want us all to enjoy the dance," Farkle said, his eyes were full of pleading, "it's the first one we're all allowed to go to".

* * *

"Yeah," Zay clapped Farkle on his back, "thanks bro.".

"Don't mention it."

Zay noticed Smackle swaying from side to side. Her mouth was closed but he could tell she was humming along to the latest pop song reverberating around the room by the way her mouth slightly opened for a quick gulp of air before returning to hum. The gaudy disco lights were currently set on a rainbow display giving Smackle a quirkier appearance with her poofy dress. He nudged Farkle.

"I think ya girl wants to dance," Zay said.

"Oh I asked her but she doesn't want to," Farkle said, a slight blush appearing on his face, "there are too many people."

Zay narrowed his eyes. He went around behind them and pushed them both forward towards the dance floor. Taking Smackle's hand, he gave her a spin before circling around Farkle and handing her off to him. Zay was already smiling but their awkward movements were cracking him up. Still, it felt rewarding when Smackle started beaming at finally getting to dance.

Seated on the other side of the gym were some people that had gone stag. Well, them and a few couples that weren't dancing at the moment.

The dance had started about an hour and a half ago and Riley had had fun for only half of it. Dancing was fun at first because she was with all her friends then guilt crept up when she noticed Maya had missed the first hour. And the only reason she had noticed was because after she took out her phone to take a selfie, Maya had sent her two messages telling her she was on her way.

Worst. Best friend. Ever.

Luckily, her boyfriend noticed how upset she was and took her to sit out the next few dances. Or at least that was his intention at first. Two songs turned into four then the next time Riley thought to check the time more than half an hour had gone by. The conversations she had with her companion were interesting and kept her mind busy. From reminiscing the first dance they went to together and the awkward swing lesson they went to forever ago in Texas, everything kept directing her mind to wondering where her best friend was at.

Not even dancing to her favorite bangers was enticing enough to get her back out.

"Lucas I'm worried," Riley said. The heavy beat booming from the music was making her heart pound. "Maya said she was going to meet us at my house ready to go then when I told her we might meet at Farkle's she said she was going to be _here_ instead.".

"So where is she?" Lucas asked, raising his voice to be heard over the layers of music. He didn't look as concerned as she felt. Then again he was looking over at the half circle Zay started with a group of friends to show off his dancing.

"I don't know, that's why I'm worried."

That caught his attention.

"Have you tried calling?"

Riley pulled up her messages and showed him the string of bubbles that had been sent within the past hour. One said _Almost there_ but the time stamp marked it from a while ago. Maya should have been there by then.

Lucas took a hold of her phone then started typing a message. He handed her phone back so she could see what he wrote. Had the message not received an instant reply, Riley would have whacked him with her phone.

 _What gives? Where are you? We're waiting._

 _Har di har ranger rick i kno its u_

Excited Riley answered back right away.

 _MAYAAAAAAAAAAAAA where r u?_

This time Maya took her sweet time replying. She shushed Lucas each time he tried to say something so she wouldn't miss the vibration of her phone. Though when you're texting someone thirty seconds feels like an eternity to respond.

 _Bay window_

"We have to go," Riley said standing up. She didn't show Lucas the reply but he didn't argue with her.

They glanced over at their friends having fun and contemplated what they should do. Smackle was doing her own solo thing, closed eyes and wild arm gestures. But she looked like she was having so much fun. Farkle on the other hand, swayed next to her smiling at his dance partner, if she could be called that. Zay was busy with the latest girl that snagged him up for a dance.

Riley motioned for Lucas to stay put while she walked up to Farkle and let him know about their plans to leave.

"Hey," Riley said just loud enough to get his attention.

"Hey, come and dance Riley," Farkle shouted back. He looked back to Smackle but she was oblivious to everyone around her.

"Maya's not here," with that Farkle took Riley's arm and walked the two of them to the side of the gym to talk.

"Where is she?" .

She showed him the message on her phone. "We're leaving, just thought you guys should know." He nodded back. They took a second to watch Zay and Smackle doing their own thing.

Riley noticed some girls off to the side, obviously waiting for Zay, giggling. At first, it seemed like they were talking about him but the way one girl made an exaggerated gesture throwing her arms around let her know who the real subject of the giggling was. She looked at Farkle to protest but he was on his phone, checking up on Maya no doubt.

Just as soon as she was gathering her thoughts about what to do, she noticed Zay slipping away from the girl that he had been dancing with and towards Smackle. He tapped on her shoulder and startled her out of her trance. Then he started copying her choreography but not to make fun of her. She was laughing with him then jumped back in. Quite literally, they were both jumping to the beat of the song and it looked like they were having a blast.

Taking a peek back at the other mean girls, they didn't look too happy but Riley didn't care.

"She says she's still there," Farkle brought her attention back to him. His phone was slipped back into his pocket and he looked over at Zay and Smackle dancing for a second before looking back at her.

"I guess we're off then," she smiled at him and gave him a hug. "I'll let her know you missed her here." The smile in his eyes only affirmed what she already knew. Her other two friends were busy doing the robot so Riley went back for Lucas who already fetched her coat and was waiting to leave

* * *

When Maya called for help nothing could stop Riley Matthews from coming to the rescue. A million things were probably racing through her mind because she was doing that thing where her eyebrows scrunched up and she was biting the insides of her cheeks. It was little things like that that made Lucas admire her so much. Her loyalty was everything.

All he could do is offer her company while she read every advertisement on the subway pretending to be absolutely engrossed in the products when she was just trying to distract herself from the silent cell phone in her pocket. Her fingers twitched every time they heard a little chime come from another device nearby. When Lucas took his own phone out Riley pretended to be looking straight ahead but he could see the brown of her eyes peeking through the side at his screen. Maybe she thought he'd been conspiring with Maya to make her miss the dance or something.

When they reached their stop he tried to grab her hand but she darted out before he got the chance and it was probably best because of the big wave of people crossing to get in or out at their stop.

Finally making it to her apartment building Riley fished out her phone and was about to call Maya when Lucas stopped her.

"I don't think you need to call her," he took the phone out of her hand and she complained but he turned her around and led her inside. "You'll talk to her when you get to the window."

Riley sighed then finally acknowledged his presence for what felt to be the first time that evening, or basically night. "I'm sorry this wasn't the perfect date," she looked up at him under her carefully mascara-coated eyelashes. It was her go-to look when she wanted to be extra cutesy. It was working.

"Don't worry about it." This time when he reached for her hand she let him latch on. They let go briefly when she opened the door to her home and they found it dark.

Riley called out for Maya and turned on the lights as if she would be waiting in the living room. She wasn't.

Lucas contemplated taking off his jacket but decided not to when Riley dashed to her bedroom. It was definitely time to go. He thought about saying goodbye but didn't want to intrude on Riley and Maya time.

"Lucas, she's not here!" Riley came back in a rush with panic in her eyes. She grabbed for his jacket pocket to retrieve her phone.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I looked and the window was open but she wasn't there."

He took his own phone out to check the time. It was way later than he had thought. And way too late for Maya to be walking out alone in the streets. Now Lucas was beginning to panic when Riley breathed a sigh of relief.

"She's okay," Riley held up her phone so he could see for himself.

 _hey sorry i left the window open but i had to go shawns picking me up at the ice cream shop aroudn the corner in a bit_

 _oh and sorry about the dance_

 _god i really screwed up but i promise ill go to the next 1 i just got some crazy news_

 _my phones about to die so ill call later wen i get home_

Maya was safe. That's all that mattered.

Riley still looked deflated. She would never admit to the reason but he already knew why. The dance was a big deal even though she pretended it wasn't. And it's not that he didn't think about giving her a big dance proposal, the thought crossed his mind but he's not the creative type that would give her Yobi on skates or a dozen roses in her lockers. Even the white horse wasn't his idea. But then they both got busy and he was swamped in homework and practice. Still though.

There was something he could do to make her feel better. Even if it was just a little.

"Bay window?" he asked.

Riley led him into her bedroom. There was a strong smell of that hairspray his mother used that was kind of fading because of the open window. Maya couldn't have been gone too long. Any other guy would've used the invitation for other activities but Lucas wasn't that kind of guy. Not that he didn't think about it, only the thought was always fleeting and it didn't feel right. But there _was_ something he never passed up when the opportunity presented itself.

They sat themselves at the bay window and started to talk.

And it felt so good to talk. About school. About his family and hers. They were quick soundbites but it was nice.

"I'm really sorry about ruining the night," she said, slumping back on a pillow propped up against the window.

"It's okay, dances aren't really my thing anyway," he said.

"Right," she responded slowly calling out his sarcasm. She gave him one of her Riley smiles with the tilted head and crinkled eyes. Then did the unexpected.

Riley scooted closer to him and gave him a kiss.

On the cheek, but still. She grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Her face was still close enough for his to reach but he thought about it too long.

" _You little-_ " a voice hissed from the door. Both their heads snapped in time to catch a snarling Cory Matthews holding the door open. In a split second decision, Lucas dove for the window while Riley tried to fend off her father. She shut the window before he could reach the poor guy and steal another shoe. Even she knew the ground was too chilly to walk barefoot.

Lucas tried to look inside the window and maybe catch the conversation going on between Riley and Mr. Matthews but the noise was too muffled and Riley was covering with the window for his benefit. It was getting late and there was no point in sticking around. Rubbing his hands for warmth and grip Lucas looked for the fire escape he always climbed up to the window. He grabbed onto the ladder when a cascade of pebbles started sprinkling over his head and shoulders.

 _What the…?_

Brushing them away Lucas dared to look up but couldn't find the source. Granted, it wasn't like the fire escapes were lit by backlight porches or something but it was weird how they seemed to come out of nowhere. But being the adventurous 15 year old he was there wasn't even a shadow of doubt about climbing all the way up to investigate.

With nothing but the moon shining on his back, Lucas began to climb. Careful to step toe first and not clank the metal so much he lightly felt his way up each fire escape. Hands out and slow movements didn't stop him from getting a bruised knee and elbow. There were a few times he almost knocked over a plant or tipped over a few beer bottles but no one came out and yelled at him.

Even if they did, he could always hit them with the _technically having those things out sitting on the fire escape is totally a fire hazard…_ though he was also technically doing something stupid himself at the moment. But still.

It wasn't like it was Lucas Friar's first time doing something that reckless without thinking either.

The lines on each ladder were really wide apart. His thighs were screaming. Not even Coach made them do a killer cardio workout like that. When he reached the final level it took him a minute to catch his breath. He was tall enough to look up over the roof and only then did it occur to him that someone might be up there.

Too late to think about that now. So he looked anyway.

"Wow," Lucas breathed. The sight of Maya and the long flight up left him breathless. He couldn't remember a time where he saw Maya that upset and alone.

On the very top of the building stood the one and only Maya Hart. Lucas took a moment to relax his muscles. Also, his hands ached from touching the cold metal ladders and gripping so tightly trying not to fall. He watched her for a minute staring out at the world below them, something he tried really hard not to do as he was climbing up himself. She was dressed in a baby blue homecoming dress that looked like the same light material Riley had worn but instead of being a long strapless dress it had those long bell sleeves she liked to wear all the time. They were thin and see-through, so it was no surprise to see her rubbing her hands over them. The dress sparkled subtly with the small amount of light reflected from the ones shining on a billboard above them. Maya folded her arms in trying to warm up her hands.

It wasn't like he knew it would be her up on the roof but it was highly suspicious that she left the window to Riley's room wide open. Plus the pebbles were coming from high up so out of morbid curiosity he had to know where they were coming from. He knew she hadn't heard him because if she did he knew she would have said some self-deprecating comment about her state of being…or make fun of him for his labored look. Taking his time as to not startle her he stepped on a metal foldable chair placed on the last level of the fire escape to reach the first steps of the ladder without too much work. If he tried hard enough he probably could have just jumped the last five feet over the wall but he was too tired for that.

When she glanced his way her eyes widened. Definitely not the reaction he expected.

"What the-Huckleberry what are you...?" she grunted then rushed to the side of the building he was on and helped him up. "Idiot," she muttered more than once. Her displeasure didn't stop her from trying to help him up.

It was really hard not to scuff his shoes on the cement but he also didn't want Maya to feel like he didn't need her. Though he had to admit she did help with his balance to come up without falling. The pebbles lining the edge certainly weren't going to help him. There was a whole section that looked like it had been brushed off only it wasn't where the last ladder was placed.

"Thanks," he panted. He licked his lips running a hand through his hair. Locking eyes with Maya gave him a full view of the anger directed towards him. He stood awkwardly waiting for her to say something. After having helped him climb up she threatened his life by picking up an item from the ground then hitting him with it. Lucas hadn't even noticed the silver and now sparkling clutch before she hit him with it.

"What were you doing?" she demanded.

"Climbing up the fire escape," he dictated slowly while pointing back down the way he came from. Wrong answer.

"Why would you do that? You could've gotten hurt," she said, there was a harsh tone in her voice that made him nervous. He started fidgeting with his collar.

In hindsight, there was no way Lucas could have known that the person above him on the rooftop was Maya. For all he knew the person that left the window open was a burglar that had just gotten away from Riley's bedroom. That wasn't the only danger, he could have slipped on his sweaty palms and fallen to his death. It didn't mean he was going to give Maya more reason to worry.

"I'm sorry," Lucas said though not quite sure what he was apologizing for. She looked defeated now shivering in the cold. The cold wasn't the only thing making her tremble, "I was just dropping off Riley when you sent her that text," he offered.

Maya forced herself to look away from him then walked to the nearest bench. She sat down rubbing her hands together. It made him uncomfortable to see her that way.

He approached her taking off his own jacket then handed it to her.

"Take it," he said practically shoving it into her hands.

"No," she snapped immediately folding her arms.

"I can see your pink nose in the dark," he forewent placing his jacket in her hands instead choosing to put it over her shoulders. Afraid she might shrug it off he knelt in front of her and pulled both sides of the jacket around her so she wouldn't move. And she didn't. It struck him kind of funny how even on his knees, he could look directly into her eyes without tilting his head up.

Maya still wasn't looking at him but at least she opened up her arms to let him put the jacket on her. He even helped take her hair out from under the collar of his jacket so it wouldn't frizz up her hair with the static, not that it mattered anymore.

Lucas took a seat next to her on the bench. He mirrored her posture and kept his back bent lurching over his lap. Finding his voice he asked her, "How did you get up here?" but didn't expect a quick response.

"I left Riley's through the front door," she frowned at his mock surprise, "you try climbing down the fire escape in heels. I just felt like being alone for a little while longer so I came up here."

Lucas nodded. "So what happened to homecoming?" he almost winced watching her cringe. She pressed her lips then covered her face.

"It's not really my scene anyway," Maya said, her voice muffled behind her hands. She rubbed her cheeks. "Besides there were other things I had to do first."

The more she leaned forward the more her hair was falling around her face. He didn't ask about what those things were. But he did feel the urge to do something stupid to get a reaction out of her even if it was only to get her to look at him. This side of Maya was a bit difficult to navigate but Lucas had seen it before. He hoped he could say the right things this time. But first, he had to let her be the one to talk so she wouldn't interrupt his attempts to make her feel better.

"Have you ever had to make a choice that would change your life?" Maya asked staring straight at him. She shifted on the bench to drape her dress over her legs as a semi-blanket before settling down. She took a pause closing her eyes shut then started shaking her head. "Don't answer that. That was a dumb question, I mean of course you have you're here now."

"Maya," he waited until she settled back into a calm state before talking. His stare made her finally look him straight in the eyes. "Help me understand."

"You know, Riley knows, everyone knows that I keep my expectations low so that no matter what happens I'll never be disappointed," she started, slowly building momentum. "But then something happened that steered me completely off the path I thought I had to take so I had to jump ship. And I fell but I didn't get hurt and it was okay because I had help from the two greatest people in my life. I love them so much but they can't help me out of my misery. Not this time," she started playing with her hair.

"I don't know what to do, I thought I did but I don't know anything." Maya was talking but it didn't exactly feel like a conversation.

Lucas deflated in his seat, it hurt to hear Maya sound so defeated. There was only one thing on his mind and hoped it was enough.

"I believe in you Maya," he said. She didn't scoff, or snort, or give him a snarky retort. Maybe he was on the right path. Her fingers stopped braiding little strands of hair instead clasping them together on her lap. It gave him the courage to finish his thoughts out loud, "I know you'll make the right choice and whatever happens I'll be here for you if you need anything."

Her eyes brightened ever so slightly and it wasn't because one of the rooftop lights turned on at that moment.

"We all will," he said clearing his throat. To others Maya would seem neutral, perhaps a little emotionally cold but her calm presence made him relax. Her eyes were gentle. They were no longer glazed with the worry of life-changing decisions. The storm had subsided for now. He offered a smile and she reciprocated with a grin.

It was a start.

The air around them was brighter although cooler as well. Both their cheeks were pink from the early fall frost. It was a nice change from the heat of summer though Lucas did have to rub some warmth into his skin every once in a while. Though the climate wasn't the only thing bringing them comfort. After having had nothing to say to each other for months this silence, for once, was actually welcome because it was mutual. Nothing was unspoken.

"I should get going," Maya said with a hint of hesitation. She looked Lucas up and down recalling that he had dressed for the dance. His knees were a little dirty from the climb over the wall but other than that he was dressed very nicely. She clutched the sides of his jacket wondering how she would survive in the cold without it.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I told Shawn to pick me up at an ice cream shop about five minutes from here, he should be getting heading there soon so," she started to take off his jacket but he shook his head.

"Take it with you I'll get it back later." If he didn't know better she gave him a grateful little smile. "Actually, do you mind if I walk with you? If that place is close enough I can just take my jacket after Mr. Hunter picks you up".

Maya blinked. She looked at the ground sheepishly before saying, "I didn't think you'd want to come, thank you."

Lucas smiled. The smile she returned even reached her eyes. "Common Shortstack," he led the way opening the door to go back down about ten flights of stairs. At least this time there was no threat of falling to his death. And only then did it occur to him to ask how she got up there with no key to the rooftop.

She gave him a puzzled look. "You do know that I can pick a lock right? I ruined two bobby pins breaking in."

Then off they went on their long walk to the midnight ice cream parlor she still had to visit.

* * *

After calming her father down and assuring him that Lucas hadn't led her to her house for other purposes Riley popped up a _get unready with me_ playlist on her laptop and basically followed along. First removing the makeup she and her friends watched countless videos to pick up the technique for, then washing her face to hopefully keep the blemishes at bay, finally hanging up her fancy dress for the night.

None of the steps helped distract her from the fact that Maya hadn't called. An hour passed. Then another and it was really late.

If she didn't sleep soon her parents would know she was up waaaay later than she should have been.

The moon was out in full shining it's glorious reflected light inside her bedroom. It made her wonder if any of her friends really looked at it tonight. Farkle might. He claimed they met on a full moon night. He was sentimental like that. Maya liked to poke fun at the claim but Riley knew she liked the thought too. That they had something to remind them of each other like that.

Maya freaking Hart. Why didn't she go to the dance? What crazy news? It was driving Riley insane. Her eyelids were heavy but she refused to use sleep as an excuse for Maya to not tell her what was up.

Luckily and unfortunately she never put her phone on vibrate. Lucky because it woke her up, unfortunate because her mother was a light a sleeper as well as her little brother. Hopefully it didn't ring long enough for their sleep to be disturbed. She would just have to be even quieter.

"Maya?".

"Hey," she whispered back.

"Hi," Riley sat up on her bed and pulled the sheets to her chest.

"How was the dance?" Maya's voice was low and scratchy. She was always up late but it didn't occur to Riley that her parents never knew about the habit until that moment.

"It would've been better with you there.".

"Sorry, Riles.".

A weight lifted off of Riley's shoulders. Maya sounded really sorry. Not that she had ever doubted that a terrible tragedy had to have occurred to keep her best friend away from what should have been one of their best nights but a little potato monster did start to whisper some doubts about Maya's enthusiasm towards the dance.

"Don't worry about it," Riley said forcing her lips into a tight smile, "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Were you able to dance the night away before I ruined your night with the Dancing Queen?" there was a grin Riley could hear behind Maya's words.

"Oh yeah, but I mean Smackle had all of us beat. She lit up the dance floor almost as much as Zay." Riley grinned as she heard breathy snorts on the other side of the line.

Riley told Maya all that happened over low voices and quiet giggles. As the minutes passed she was back into her original position. Curled up on her side and under the cover of her warm blanket she steadied her phone under her ear so she could keep talking with Maya. There were a lot of moments Riley carefully laid out to give Maya the chance to tell her what happened and it almost didn't happen. Until it did.

"How did you get home?" Riley asked.

"Shawn picked me up," Maya said, "I did something stupid and he saw me do it so I had to say sorry."

Finally. RIley rubbed the tiredness from her eyes and suppressed a yawn so Maya wouldn't be discouraged thinking she was bored. She waited patiently hoping to hear her best friend explain everything.

"So, remember how I was getting adopted? Or whatever? Turns out it's not as easy as signing a paper and rewriting my name as Maya Hunter." Maya made a nervous click with her tongue, RIley heard her deep sighs as she struggled to find words. But she was saying nothing.

"What happened?" Riley said, daring to use her normal tone.

"Um, the guy who thinks he's my _dad_ blackmailing me into talking to him again or else he won't let me get rid of his last name."

"I'm sorry." And Riley meant it. Usually she always had something to say but Maya's dad was one topic that she literally couldn't come up with a plan or a scheme to help Maya feel better. It was something so out of her realm because she could never imagine her own father leaving her and her mother to their own devices. While Riley jumps at the chance to spend time doing fun things with her dad, it was torture for her best friend to just think about the man that abandoned her.

"We'll talk more tomorrow when I head over for pancakes," Maya's voice came out lighter and feathery with every word. That was the extent of that conversation and time to hang up. Knowing Maya she was probably sitting on the floor reaching for Ginger or stroking her fur already.

Riley opened then closed her mouth several times wanting to interrupt the sound of silence. She could hear Maya's soft breaths and the sounds of movement of what was probably her bed sheets. There was nothing left to say over the phone. Some things were just better left for later when they could talk in person. But there was one more thing Riley needed to hear before hanging up.

"Do you think Lucas will at least give me a promposal?" Riley braced herself for Maya's response.

"Are you serious?" Maya said. Then came a roar of laughter. Her laugh was always one of Riley's favorite sounds. Even as she tried to muffle it bursts of giggles would come out. It was late enough that everyone was in a deep sleep by then.

And Riley was glad join her.


End file.
